Magical Pretty Cure!
by Jacob Pendra-Huth
Summary: This is for all of the Magical Pretty Cure series. In this series, Dori Goodwin (Harukaze Doremi) and her friends journey to a new world, where she meets Miu Starlight (Hishizora Miyuki) and her friends. the Ojamajo team gain a new kind of power, the ability to transform into Precures! It's up to the ten Precures, their fairies, and some friends to stop the Neg-Chaos Kingdom! Enjoy
1. Introduction

**Hello, I am the publisher of this series. Before you enter the story, I just have to warn you about something; in parts of the story, mainly the prologue, things will not make sense whatsoever. This is due to a tale I created called "Chaeon Tales" a story I made ever since I was little. It is basically a crossover of a bunch of anime, games, and a cartoon. Unfortunately, the story has way to many episodes (I'd say as much as Detective Conan, maybe more), but regardless, I will put hints here and there in order for the audience to make sense.**

**This story, however, is only a small portion of the Chaeon Tales, so don't worry, it won't be as big as you think. I will do more episodes after a while, but for now, enjoy this episode. Mainly, it will be just based on the crossover of Ojamajo Doremi/Magical Doremi and Smile Precure, but otherwise, I just want to give you a heads up on what's happening. Please, enjoy!**


	2. Ep 1: Pretty Cure Doremi

**Character List**

**For those of you who grew up with the Japanese sub version of each of these series, let me list down both the characters names in the Japanese anime in English form.**

**Ojamajo Doremi**

**Harukaze Doremi: Dori Goodwin**

**Fujiwara Hazuki: Reanne Griffith**

**Senoo Aiko: Mirabelle Haywood**

**Segawa Onpu: Ellie Craft**

**Asuka Momoko: Maddy Truscott**

**Hana: Flora**

**Smile PreCure**

**Hishizora Miyuki: Miu Starlight**

**Hino Akane: Solanna Agrove**

**Kise Yayoi: Kairi Spring**

**Midorikawa Nao: Natalie Rasen**

**Aoki Reika: Alice Glacier **

**Note: Waruppin is a crossover of Japanese words ****_waru _****(evil) and ****_ippin _****(gem)**

**Prologue**

My name is Dori Goodwin. I am 16 years old, and I am the prettiest lucky girl. I'm also a sorceress and a Chaeon wielder. Jackson usually does this kind of thing where he sets up you people who read this with a lowdown with what's going on, so here goes.

Over five years ago, Jackson and Latias parted way with me and my friends at Port Mystic, but now me, Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie, Maddy, my sister Caitlyn, and Flora all came back to Mobius to have more adventures and enjoy more time together. However, I always seem to get a catch for every upside in life. Me, Jackson, Latias and Latios all were put to the test to figure out the true power from our Chaeon Symbols.

What, you don't know what they are? Chaeons are mystical, supernatural people who wield some cool energy that are contained in the air, and in our hearts. It can be used to heal others, attack others, even change our age and gender.

All four of us are the descendents of the four rulers of Eonosia, the place where Chaeon energy was born. Jackson, our leader, is the descendent the king, Roucage. Latias is the descendent of the queen, Voel. Latios is the descendent of the prince, Noohr. As for me, I am descendent of princess Tyuni. I hold the Chaeon symbol of Unity, which lets me do pretty cool stuff.

I think I'm going off topic, aren't I? Well, long story short, each of us completed our trial in understanding the true power of our Chaeon Symbols. Jackson, the Chaeon wielder of Courage, gained a new transformation; "Chaeonos Power: Ninja mode". Latias, the Chaeon wielder of Love, was given "Chaeonas Power: Mage mode". Latios, the Chaeon wielder of Honor, was given "Chaeonos Power: Knight Mode" (Oh, he's so dreamy in that armor!). As for me, I was given "Chaeonas Power: Fairy mode". I get to fly in the sky with a pair of wings, and even gain special fairy Chaeon moves.

I wish I could end it there, but unfortunately, our worst enemy always seems to screw up our day. Doomus, the Chaeon wielder of Darkness, created a giant space station that could teleport to different dimensions thanks to the power of the Dark Master Emerald. He used its' ultimate attack; to envelop a world in an eternal darkness barrier, where no one could escape the world once surrounded by it. He could use this attack two times, and he had the nerve to target my Earth world and Jackson's Earth world.

We four worked together and, using the power of the Light Master Emerald, saved Port Mystic and Jackson's parent's hometown, Divide, by opening Chaos Portals that would bring them back to Vidoseena, the world we live in now. Unfortunately, we didn't have the power nor time to save the rest of both worlds for now, but we will. For now, I'm just glad that the places important to us are safe.

Now I am entering a new world once more, and who knows where it will take me and my friends. I hope it will be fun, and I hope everyone will enjoy my story!

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Port Mystic?!**

"Dori, are you sure you know where ya goin'?" said a disgruntled Mirabelle. "Of course!" retorted Dori, getting tired of being picked on. It wasn't her fault that the last time they were in the Barren Caves, they got totally lost. Flora was with them, and she saw a squirrel enter the cave, so she followed it with us in tow, and we ended up losing it and our way.

"Don't blame Dori," said Reanne sympathetically, "She didn't get us lost last time. That was all Flora." "Yeah, well," said Mirabelle, kicking a rock into a nearby puddle, "still, this is taking too long to get there." "Just hurry up, will ya!" cried Dori. Ellie was in the back of the group, giggling at the silliness of the argument. Maddy was shivering, looking left and right constantly in case a ghost came out of the walls.

The reason Dori and the others were in the Barren Caves was the same reason as before; Dori's Chaeon Instincts activated on her, telling to go to the Hall of Trials, and to bring the other four. _I wonder where we will go this time?_ Thought Dori. The trials a Chaeon wielder takes is tricky, and it always involves going to different worlds. So far, through these trials, she has visited a digital world with monsters, a dueling world with high speed vehicles, a dimension where magical fairies live, and even a storybook with a duck that could do ballet. Who knows where it would take her.

Dori's team started to descend into the Hall. The room looked the same as ever, with the walls covered with the language of the Chaeons, the pillars sustaining the ceiling above, the unusual brightness of the room.

"No matter how many times I come down here, I always get the chills." said Dori. "I don't ever feel that." said Mirabelle as she leaped the last few steps. "Maybe it's a Chaeon thing." stated Ellie, bringing up the rear. The girls all looked around at the walls. "Well, time to look for the poem that's glowing on the wall." said Reanne. She got really use to figuring out how to find the trial. The group spit up to different parts of the wall, scanning for any glowing letters.

"Found it!" cried Maddy, staring at the wall towards far end of the room. The others quickly hurried over to her. Sure enough, the hieroglyphics on the wall were glowing with a bright yellow aura. "Do your magic, Dori." said Mirabelle, pushing Dori to the front. It wasn't really magic, Dori and the other Chaeon wielders could always understand their language easily. It was because they have Chaeon energy within them that allowed them to see the words as clear as English. She looked at the words that were glowing and read them out loud.

_Your tests are complete, your strength enhanced_

_Now your path will be far more advanced_

_This trial is optional, but lessons will be learned_

_and new powers await for your friends to be earned_

_In a land so familiar, yet alternate as well_

_a darkness awaits, and it begins to swell_

_to Cure the light, you must be great_

_Pretty and magic, and much more awaits_

_If you say "yes", then your trial begin_

_Together as one, you all will win._

Dori finished reading it, and looked back at the others. "Wait, did it say this was an 'optional' trial?" asked Mirabelle, puzzled by the words. "Seems like it," replied Reanne, "But it did say that a darkness is coming to that world." "I say lets go for it!" said an excited Maddy. She was always anxious to go on more adventures, as long as it didn't involve ghosts. "I believe that Dori should make the decision," said Ellie, "after all, this is her trial, so she should decide." Everyone looked at Dori for her opinion. She stared back with a blank face.

_What should I do? _wondered Dori, _It did say it was optional, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't go. The others are counting on me to make the right decision._ Dori thought for a while, then she decided. "Let's give it a try." said Dori, "It's not like we should leave a world alone without some protection." The others looked at each other, smiled, and nodded towards Dori.

Dori faced the wall where the glowing letters are. "Yes, I will take this trial." proclaimed Dori. The wall started to glow brighter, then it stopped for a short second before a Chaos Portal opened up before them. "Lets go, girls!" cried Dori, jumping headfirst into the portal. "Right!" shouted the others as they dashed into the portal after her.

They all were soaring downwards, through the middle of the surrounding swirls of Chaeon energy. It always felt like they were flying through the sky. Dori felt absolutely confident in her choice. After all, it wasn't everyday that they visited a new world. Dori was still confused by the words "a land so familiar, but alternate as well." What did that mean? Was it the same as a world she'd been to before?

Looking back at the others, she noticed all their excited faces. Ellie started to do pirouettes in the middle of the air. Mirabelle did a backflip in mid-air. Maddy had her arms stretched out like a plane, and started to sway in the air. Reanne had her hands clutching her skirt so it wouldn't blow open. Dori giggled at her friends. It was always nice to see them happy like this.

Suddenly, a shockwave appeared out of nowhere. This meant that they were nearing the end of the portal. "Brace yourselves!" cried Mirabelle. Dori saw the Chaos Portal open. She spun around so as to go in feet first. The many times she came out of the portal, she had never made a successful landing. She wanted to try it this time. As she came out of the portal, she saw the ground a few meters below her. She landed feet-first onto the ground hard, but she did her best to keep herself standing. She did it, she made a perfect landing.

Ellie and Mirabelle both landed on their feet right behind Dori. Reanne landed onto her feet as well, but she stumbled backwards onto her butt. "Nice one, Dori!" cheered Mirabelle. "That landing was definitely a ten!" Dori giggled back at her enthusiasm, but the moment was short lived.

Something from the sky hit Dori squarely on the forehead, causing her to collapse. Maddy was having too much fun, so she forgot about landing. A dust cloud formed from the impact, but when it cleared, Maddy was lying on top of Dori, both looking dazed. "Oops, looks like you spoke too soon." said Ellie. "Are you guys alright?" asked Reanne. Maddy rolled off Dori, who was unable to get up immediately. "I made a perfect landing." moaned Dori. "Gomen'nasai, Dori," groaned Maddy, using her japanese dialect.

Dori and Maddy got up on their feet after a while. They all looked around. It was not that unusual, in fact, it looked pretty normal. They were standing in the middle of the curved road. On the inner edge, a suburb. On the outer edge, a guardrail facing the sea. Off in the distance, a small city was visable. "Not really the special place I had in mind." said a disappointed Maddy. "Where are we?" asked Ellie. "Looks kind of like Port Mystic before Doomus shadow-ized the whole stinkin' thing." Just then, Reanne gasped in surprise. "What?" asked Mirabelle. Reanne's hand started to shake as she pointed to something. Off on the side of the road, a welcome sign was visible, but it was more of what it said that startled them. 'Welcome to Port Mystic!' was what the sign said.

**Chapter 2: The Hedgehog named Poppori**

"Eeeeeeeh?!" cried Dori and Maddy in unison. "That can't be right!" exclaimed Mirabelle, "Port Mystic is back on Mobius!" "Yeah, and that city looks more lively than Port Mystic back home." asked Ellie, "Could it be a mistake?" "No, I don't think so." answered Reanne. "Well, what is it, then?" asked Maddy.

"I think this is a different Port Mystic in a different world. Remember what the poem said? 'a land so familiar, yet alternate as well'." "Oh, now I get it." said Dori, slamming her fist on her open palm, "This is an alternate version of the Port Mystic we are from." "If that's the case, then is it possible that there are alternate versions of us?" asked Maddy. "Maybe," replied Ellie, "but no one could look as beautiful as me, no matter where they are." The girls laughed together at this joke. "Well, lets check it out." proclaimed Dori, and they all ran off towards Port Mystic #2.

They hadn't made ten steps before a glint came from the sky. Suddenly, something round came hurling towards the girls. With the ball came what sounded like a terrified scream. The girls heard it coming, and they turned around just in time to see is hurl itself straight into Dori's face. It ricochet off of her, causing her to stumble back a few steps, but she managed to keep her footing. Dori clutched her face as the ball bounced back down to the ground, slowly coming to a halt. The others just stared at the now still ball, which was not only light brown and small, but it had fuzzy quills on it. "Who threw that ball at me?" asked Dori, who's voice was muffled by her hands. "I don't think anyone threw it." said Ellie. "What the heck is it?" asked Maddy.

Just then, the ball uncurled itself to reveal that the quills were just the backside of a small creature. It stood up right on two stubby legs, its' body on the inside was a tanish color. It had two stubby arms, a black, pointy nose, and dark blue eyes with green heart-like markings around them. It was even equipped with a light green collar. It was a hedgehog, only a little larger, with human-like features, and with a lot more intelligence.

It looked all around its' surroundings. "Finally," said the hedgehog, turning his back on the girls, "I made it to the human world. Now its' time to find those Pretty Cures." Just then, he turned around to see the girls gawking at the strange hedgehog. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then the hedgehog yelled as he jumped back in surprise, causing the girls to back off in surprise as well. "Crap, I didn't expect to be seen by humans just yet!" said the hedgehog.

"W-who are you?" stammered Dori. The hedgehog instantly went from recoiling to standing up straight, "Oh, please forgive me. My name is Po... Wait, that's none of your concern!" the creature shouted. "Kind of rude, if ya ask me." scoffed Mirabelle. "I ditto that." agreed Ellie, crossing her arms under her chest. "It looks so cute." said Reanne. The hedgehog blushed, but looked angry from the comment. "Tch!" he scoffed, "I'm a man. I don't need the title 'cute'."

"Um, excuse me," asked Dori, kneeling down closer to the hedgehog, "but you said something about a Pretty Cure. What are those?" The hedgehog looked back at Dori with one eye, considering her question. "Sorry, but I don't see why I should tell you humans about anything."

He then curled himself into a ball again. "I'm off!" it cried, and all of a sudden, it started to roll at a fast pace, rolling pass the girls, following the road. The girls nearly avoided its' pathway. "Wait, come back!" cried Dori, holding her hand out to stop. The girls all started to chase after it. "Time for a little speed boost." said Mirabelle. "Jet Shoes, go!"

Nothing happened. "Huh?" said Mirabelle, then she looked down, "Hey! My Jet Shoes!" Dori saw that Mirabelle's shoes were not the Jet Shoes, but regular sneakers. She looked down to see her shoes were normal as well. They all stopped in their tracks. "That's really strange," said Dori, "I remembered putting them on." "Course you did." replied Maddy, "You used them getting to the caves, remember." "We all did!" said Reanne, perplexed by the sudden loss of tech.

Dori thought for a bit before saying, "Maybe this is part of the trial. Look, even our wristband communicators aren't on us." The girls looked at their arms to confirm it. "We probably are stripped of all our gear as well." she continued. "You know what, your right." agreed Mirabelle, looking over her right shoulder, "my katana ain't on me." "Nor is my staff," said Ellie. The girls looked at each other, worried about the situation. "Oh wait, what about the hedgehog?" asked Maddy. Everyone turned towards the direction where the creature rolled off. "Nowhere to be seen." sighed Dori, narrowing her eyes so to see farther.

She was absolutely stumped on the situation, unable to understand what is going on. Dori even tried using her Chaeon Powers, but to no benefits. They were powerless, unable to defend for themselves properly. They started to think about the looming darkness that was suppose to come. "What do you think we should do, Dori?" Ellie asked. Dori started to think. "Maybe we should go in town, and ask if anyone has seen the hedgehog." Reanne concluded, "He's the only one out of the ordinary here." "Good idea." commented Dori, "Let's go."

The girls started to walk through town. Although it was Port Mystic, none of it looked familiar. Dori even looked on her street to see a different looking house. The place where the DoremiLa magic shop was replaced by an apartment complex. The elementary school was still at the hill, but it was a different one. If they were to find anything in this city, it would be that they had no clue where to go.

They started to look for the hedgehog, but to no succession. They even asked people around them whether they saw it, but they gave perplexed looks, as if they were making up the creature. After a couple hours, the girls were walking in the suburbs, still searching. "Man, that rodent is harder to find than a needle in a haystack." Mirabelle grumbled. Dori agreed. Whoever or whatever it was, it was inconspicuous to other people.

"Maybe we are taking this the wrong way." said Reanne, vocalizing her thoughts. Everyone turned to look at her. "we should try finding the thing that the hedgehog is looking for." "You mean these Pretty Cures?" asked Maddy. "Definitely." said Ellie. "Ok!" proclaimed Dori, raising her fist in the air. "Let's start by asking people if they know where the Pretty Cures are!" "I don't think so!" said a familiar voice.

Just then, something hit the back of Dori's head, causing to land face-first into the asphalt. What hit her was the hedgehog, who spun in the air for a second before uncurling itself and landing on its' two feet in front of Dori. "You mustn't tell anyone about the Pretty Cures. Its' a secret!" said the angry hedgehog. "Funny," said Mirabelle, giving a cheeky look to the creature, "you didn't seem that way when you blabbed it to us." The hedgehog started to retaliate, but then it realized its' mistake, and it stared down in shame. Reanne helped Dori back to her feet again.

"Just who are you humans?" asked the creature. "Uh, uh, uh!" tutted Ellie, "You didn't give us your name, we won't give you ours." The hedgehog looked like it was gonna blow, then it huffed. "Fine, my name is Poppori. Happy?" he scoffed. "Well, its' nice to meet you, Poppori." said Dori, "My name is Dori. These are my friends Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie, and Maddy." Each of them nodded when their names were called. Dori scooped up Poppori into her hands. "Now can you tell us who these Pretty Cures are?" "We don't mind helping you out." said Reanne. "It's not like we have anything better to do." said Maddy.

Poppori eyed them each individually. "Ok, fine, as long as you keep this and my existence a secret." said Poppori with a puff, "but the fact is that even I don't know where to find them." "Why not?" asked Dori, while Mirabelle and Ellie gave disgruntled looks at him. "Because Pretty Cures could be anyone." replied Poppori, "The power is only given to girls who have kind hearts, and who mean to defend the world, not to mention that there are only five of them."

"Wait, defend the world? And there are five of them?" asked Mirabelle, perked up from this info, "Well why didn't you say so, we could be those girls you looking for." "Ha!" barked Poppori, "I don't see it in any of you. Do you even know what it means to defend the world?" "Of course." replied Dori, answering only a split second after the question, "It means to defend the weak, and stop evil from taking over the world." "Heh, that's an amateur's answer." scoffed Poppori, "Ain't no way am I gonna believe that you guys are the Pretty Cures with an answer like that."

"Fine then," barked Mirabelle, "well just have to prove it." The others nodded at each other. Poppori looked up at the girls, confused by this sudden change of charisma. "Let's go gang!" proclaimed Dori, "let's prove ourselves right!" "Yeah!" cried the others.

**Chapter 3: Miu, the other Dori**

They all started to dash down the street, giggling not even sure what to do nor where to go, the only thing stopping them was their ambitions at the moment. Poppori crawled onto Dori's head, hanging onto one of her buns. "Hey, can't you run any faster, girlie?" asked Poppori. "No backseat driving, porcupine!" retorted Dori, looking up at the hedgehog on her head, "and the name's Dori!"

From behind, Reanne and the others were in pursuit of Dori. "Do we really need that thing around us?" asked Mirabelle, glaring at Poppori as he argued with Dori, "Not only is he rude, but just plain annoying!" "I agree," panted Ellie, "He did say that these Pretty Cures can be anyone, and he doesn't seem to know how to find them." "But he's are best lead in finding out what we are suppose to do in this world." reasoned Reanne. "Yeah, I know," sighed Mirabelle, "But he doesn't have to keep yapping our ears off and complaining all the time." "Well, look at it this way," giggled Reanne, "at least it's not Patina that's yelling at us." The other two grinned at this joke.

Being the only one not paying attention to their conversation, Maddy kept her eyes in front, thinking about Poppori, and where he came from. Just as they were heading to a crossroad, Maddy saw somebody appearing from one of the other roads, and Dori was about to crash into the person. "Watch out, Dori!" she cried, but it was too late.

Just as she heard Maddy's voice, she collided into the person. As she slowly toppled backwards, she saw whom she ran into. It was girl in a school uniform, with almost the same color of hair as Dori, and she was falling sideways. She only saw that much before she fell backwards onto her head, Poppori rolling off of her towards the others. "Ow." moaned Dori, her eyes rolling from the collision. Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie and Maddy all came Dori's side. "Hey, you ok." asked Reanne. "Yeah," said Dori, keeping her knees together as she sat up, "just my usual clumsiness."

She turned to whoever she ran into, and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for running into you like that." she apologized, "I guess I wasn't really looking where I was going there." She then looked at the girl, who sat up as well, keeping her knees together. She almost looked Dori's age, maybe younger. Her hair was dark pink, a lot like hers, with the back in a cone-like rolls, held by yellow bows. When she looked at her, she saw that her eyes were the same color as Dori's eyes.

They stared at each other, transfixed by their likeness. Suddenly, the girl realized what she was doing, and shook her head. "Oh, it's no problem." She said. Even her voice was a lot like Dori's. She stood up, and bowed to her. "I should be the one apologizing, since I didn't notice you coming." The other gave puzzled looks. Usually, when someone cause an accident like Dori did, the one who did should apologize. So why is she apologizing instead? "Hey, it's no big deal." replied Dori, also standing up. She then noticed that she was slightly taller that the girl in front of her.

"Geez, Dori," huffed Mirabelle, "Try to look where you're going while your running next time." "You can be such a klutz," Ellie said bluntly. "How rude." said Dori, puffing her cheeks, "Bu-budo-bu!" The girl watched her argue with her friends, and started to smile, realizing that they were joking around.

"Oy, Miu!" cried a voice. Everyone turned to see four people coming from the same direction as the girl. One was a red-haired girl with long bangs, with yellow hairpins and a ponytail. Next was the shortest of the group, with blonde, curly shoulder-length hair, with a white headband that had orange ornaments from each end. Next came the tallest, who had dark green hair, with bangs down the middle and a ponytail on top, held by a yellow bow. Finally was a long, blue-haired girl, worn in a princess cut, with small blue clips. They all were wearing school uniforms, except that the pink-haired one didn't have a sweater attire to it.

They all came rushing to the girl they called 'Miu''s side. "Why'd you run off like that, Miu?" asked the red-haired girl, putting her hands on her hips. "It's not like a Bad End was happening right now." said the blue-haired girl. "Let me guess," asked the green-haired girl, looking at Dori and her friends, "you literally ran into these people, did you?" "Hehe," giggled the yellow-haired girl, "Miu is so clumsy at times." "Aw, guys, don't make fun of me in front of others." grumbled Miu, puffing her cheeks up, "bo-bo-bo."

Just then, Dori started to realize something; not only did this girl almost looked like her, but acted like her, too. Her eyes started to twinkle at this thought. She then grabbed both of Miu's hands as she cried out "My soul mate!" Miu was shocked by this reaction. "Wha-what?" she stammered. "You and I are so alike!" cried Dori, gazing into the girl's eyes, "Were both clumsy, we have almost same color hair, and we have four friends who like to tease us. We are definitely alike!"

Miu, realizing that this fits her description well, finally beamed at Dori. "Your right! That's ultra amazing! It must be fate that we met like this!" she said. They both started to jump up and down, excited to see another version of themselves. The others just stared, each of them confused by this scenario.

After a while, they stopped skipping. "I forgot to introduce myself." said Dori, "My name is Dori Goodwin, and these are all my friends, Reanne Griffith, Mirabelle Haywood, Ellie Craft, and Maddy Truscott."

"Hello," greeted the girls, bowing. "Nice to meet all of you," replied Miu, "My name is..." She started to introduce herself, but the red-haired girl stepped in. "I'll do the introductions for our group." she demanded. She then cleared, her throat. "This here is Miu Starlight, a student that transferred to our high school a year ago. She is clumsy, enjoys picture books, and loves happy endings." Miu bowed to them.

The redhead then turned to the yellow-haired girl. "This is Kairi Spring. She's is nice person with great skills in drawing manga, but is shy and a total crybaby." "Hey, you don't have to say that to them." cried Kira, already having tears in her eyes. "Shy and sensitive." quoted Mirabelle, "kind of like Reanne a while back." Reanne looked embarrassed from Mirabelle's blunt comment, and dropped her head.

"Next," stated the redhead, directing to the green-haired girl. "is Natalie Rasen, a strong-willed girl and a great striker in soccer, yet is easily scared of bugs and ghosts." "Hey, leave my fears out of this." said Natalie, blushing. "Strong-willed and afraid of ghosts." through Ellie out loud, "she could be a Maddy-like figure. "Yeah, maybe." said Maddy, not totally amused by Ellie's comment "if she's was a transfer student like me." "Ahem," coughed the redhead, pointing to the blue-haired girl, "This is Alice Glacier, an A student, excellent archer, and president of the Student Council at school. She is also idolized by every boy in school." "I am?" asked Alice. "Definitely Ellie," chimed Mirabelle, Reanne and Maddy together. "I can't help but look beautiful for my fans." said Ellie, giggling from the comment.

"And finally your's truly." said the redhead, striking a pose, "I'm Solanna Agrove, the ace striker on the volleyball club, pure bred western girl, at your service." "And, total hothead," added Natalie, causing Solanna to fall over. Reanne, Ellie and Maddy slowly pointed to Mirabelle, who stared at all of them. "Hey!" she barked, "I am not that crazy!"

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you." said Dori, bowing to all of them. "I am glad I bumped into all of you." "Likewise," replied Miu, giving off a big grin towards Dori and her friends. "Well, we better get going." said Alice, "we have some homework to do right now." "Ok, see you later." called Dori. They continued to walk the same direction as before. Dori smiled as she watched them leave. _They're a very nice group. _She thought _They definitely resembled me and my friends._

Suddenly, she noticed something odd. The zipper on the bag that Miu carried slowly opened, and a head popped out. It looked like a puppy, except it was just a white face with big eyes, a yellow and pink heart mark on its' forehead along with fluffy yellow ears tied by pink ribbons. It stared at Miu and the others, before it turned around and saw me. It then got scared and hid away. _What was that? _thought Dori, _it looked as small as Poppori, but..._.

Then she realized that Poppori wasn't on her head. She then looked around her. "Hey, uh," started Dori, "Where's Poppori?" The others started to realize it too. Poppori was nowhere to be seen. Dori started to worry. Where did he go?

Elsewhere, Poppori was walking by a newspaper stand. "Geez, if I hang around those girls anymore, I'll never find the Pretty Cures in time." He then stopped and looked back at the direction he was walking. They did seem interesting, though. They didn't even hesitate on helping him out, yet they had no idea what they were looking for. Either they were crazy, or they really cared for his duty, particularly that pink, bun-haired girl. "Ah, who am I kidding." said Poppori, frustrated that he was thinking of them of all times. "I can't think about them at the time, I need to fulfill my mission."

"And just what is this mission you are on?" asked an eerie voice. Poppori froze in his tracks. He looked up to see a shadowy figure floating above him. She was human sized, with a black gown, green and black high heels, a pair of white gloves, and long black hair that split into five strands behind her. Her eyes were dark green, and they were staring down at the little hedgehog beneath her.

"You must be the fairy that was sent to find the Pretty Cures that just arrived in this world." "Just arrived in this world?" echoed a shocked Poppori, "Just who are you anyway?" "You may address me as your worst nightmare. The maiden of darkness, Maleficent, and it is my duty to destroy anyone who dares try to get in my master's way of blackening the hearts of this world." Poppori stood frozen, understanding that this was the very danger he was trying to prevent. "Damn it!" he grumbled under his breath, "and I haven't even found one of the Pretty Cures yet. Wherever you girls are, come quick!"

**Chapter 4: Maleficent and Waruppin**

Dori suddenly felt a chill down her spine. She looked around. There was no wind, and the air wasn't getting cooler. She felt as if something was wrong, or someone was in trouble. "What's up, Dori?" asked Maddy. "I think someone's in danger." Dori replied, looking at which route she should take. Suddenly, a sharp pain through her mind, lasting only a millisecond. Dori's Chaeon Instincts activated.

"This way!" called Dori, running towards the opposite direction the other girls were going. "Wait up, Dori!" "What's the rush?" " Hang on a minute!" The others were in pursuit, confused in Dori's reaction, but believing that she will lead them to where the trouble was.

Back at the newsstand, Maleficent swooped down on Poppori, revealing long, sharp fingernails on her hands. She slashed at him, but Poppori dodged just in time. He turned around to see Maleficent steady her feet on the ground, then she turned to him. "Why you little..." she sneered, preparing to strike again.

Poppori was ready for the next attack. He spun backwards, away from her claw-like fingernails. However, he did not expect to have his back against a wall when he landed. He turned left and right. No escape. He then looked at the women in front of her, who turned to see her prey trapped. She snickered maliciously as she raised her hand, preparing to strike once more.

"No!" cried a voice. Suddenly, Dori came leaping between them. She grabbed Poppori in her arms and nearly dodged Maleficent's attack, which grazed her skirt. She skidded sideways onto the ground, holding tight to Poppori so as not to get him injured until they came to a stop. Poppori had his eyes shut the whole while, only to open and see Dori's panting face in front of her, sweat coming down her face.

"D-Dori!" stammered the little hedgehog. Dori opened one eye to look at Poppori. "Hey, you ok?" she panted. Poppori nodded, amazed at this feet of bravery. He abandoned her, yet here she is as if he didn't do anything wrong. _Strange girl. _thought Poppori, _Then again, maybe she could be the..._.

"Dori!" cried a unison of voices. Dori and Poppori looked up to see Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie and Maddy all rushing towards the scene. Maleficent pulled her fingernails out of the now cracked concrete wall, her nails still intact. "You little brat!" she sneered, staring at the two on the ground, "You got some nerve trying to steal my prey."

Poppori started to show signs of fear, but Dori's face was firm, glaring back at the women in front of her. "You should be the one that should be ashamed, trying to destroy an innocent life such as this." retorted Dori, getting back on her feet again. "You tell her!" cheered Maddy. Everyone gave the same glare at Maleficent.

She looked at each of them, and started to chuckle. "You think you girls have what it takes to beat me?" she asked, looking down at each and everyone of them. The girls shuddered at her glance, but kept themselves firmly in place. Any civilian that was nearby before ran off in terror. Poppori got out of Dori's bear hug, crawling back on top of her hair again.

Maleficent raised one of her hands up into the sky. "Come, Darkness! Over-shadow the world in negativity!" Just then, a fork of pitch-black lightning came from her palm and shot into sky. All of a sudden, the sky turned a dark green, clouds turned black, and the sun just disappeared. Dori and the others looked around in terror of this sudden change.

"What's going on?" asked Reanne, gripping in fear onto Maddy, who mirrored Reanne. "It's the Negative Sky!" shouted Poppori, "A world without happiness she created, look!" pointing at a group of people far away from them. They all turned to see that all of them slumped on the ground, a blackish aura surrounding them, muttering strange words. "I am useless." "Nothing will ever go right for me." "What's the point of living?"

Dori and the others stared, shocked at all the despair these people showed. "What is causing them to be that way?" Dori asked, raising her eyes towards Poppori. "It's all thanks to Maleficent there," he said, pointing a stubby hand at the women in the center of them, "She caused them to go negative like that." "Wait, why aren't we affected?" asked Ellie. "Dunno," questioned Poppori, just as puzzled as Dori and the others.

Maleficent chuckled as she slipped what looked like a dark gem shard out of her sleeve into her open palm. "Maybe you should stop talking, or else you won't see this one coming!" she said, raising the gem high above her, "Come, Waruppin!" Suddenly, the gem let out a black burst of energy. It then shot towards the nearby newsstand, which then glowed as well. Suddenly, it transformed right before their eyes.

The newsstand grew two big eyes, the opening became a mouth. It grew two arms and two legs, and was holding a enormous rolled-up newspaper. the black gem shard placed itself on the forehead of the monster. "WAARUUPPIIIIN!" bellowed the monster.

It glared down at Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie and Maddy, who just happened to be in front of it. "What in Mobius is that?!" said a shocked Mirabelle. "It just became a monster!" shuddered Ellie. "So scary!" cried Reanne and Maddy together. "Guys, watch out!" shouted Dori, gazing at the scene before her.

"Haha!" laughed Maleficent, "Meet my monster of mayhem, Waruppin! Thanks to the Dark Shard, I can make anything into a monster thanks to its' incredible powers!"

Dori stood paralyzed for a while, then realized her friends were in danger. "Guys, get away from that thing!" she shouted. The others were backing away from it as the monster started to stomp towards them. They were in a really tight spot. Dori rushed over to her friends, trying to help move them away from the monster's path, Poppori hanging on for dear life, but she was too far away. Waruppin raised its' newspaper, ready to strike at the four beneath him.

"Halt!" cried another voice. Dori stopped in her tracks. Waruppin cut himself off from its' assault. He and the girls looked at where the voice came from. There, standing in the middle of the street, was Miu.

**Chapter 5: PreCure Power**

Miu was stand not too far from the scene, glaring at Waruppin and Maleficent. "Just what do you think you are doing to my friends there?" she asked. "Miu!" called Dori, "What are you doing here?" At this, Miu started to rub her head in embarrassment. "Well, I kind of forgot my books at school," she explained, "so I was just heading there." "Jeez, Louiz," muttered Mirabelle, who sweat-dropped along with the others, "she is too much like Dori."

"Enough!" shouted Maleficent, angered from being ignored by everyone else, "I don't care what it is your doing here, yet I am curious why you aren't effected by my Negative Sky's effects. Either way, you are going to be crushed for sure. Waruppin!" she commanded the monster. "WARUPPIN!" bellowed the monster once more, stomping towards Miu.

"Waruppin?" asked Miu, "Not Akanbe?" "Akanbe?" asked Dori and the others. "Miu," pipped up a little voice. Suddenly the zipper to Miu's shoulder bag opened and out popped the little creature that Dori saw before. It leapt to Miu's side, looking up at the monster. It was then that Dori realized it was somewhat smaller than Poppori.

"This one is different, kuru." it said in a squeaky voice, "I don't even think it has a connection to Pierrot, kuru." "Eh?!" gasped Miu, glancing down at the small creature before here, before looking at Maleficent, "Does that mean you don't have any connection to the Bad End Kingdom?" Maleficent stared blankly at Miu, somewhat confused at her comment. "Bad End Kingdom?" echoed Maleficent, "Sorry, but that place belongs to us, so it's now the Neg-Chaos Kingdom!" "Neg-Chaos Kingdom?" Miu repeated.

"Wait a minute," Poppori said, cutting into the conversation, "Candy, is that you?" The thing called Candy seemed to recognize the voice, and turn to see where it came from. "Poppori!" it said, excited to see him. "Poppori?" asked Miu. "Candy?" asked Dori. The two rushed to each other, then they hugged each other, Candy jumping up and down at seeing him.

"What are you doing here, Poppori, kuru?" asked Candy. "That's what I should be asking you." replied Poppori, holding Candy out at arm's length. "Candy is playing with the Smile Precure, kuru!" chimed Candy, pointing to Miu. "Oh, you're still doing that?" asked Poppori, looking at Candy, then Miu, "Does that mean that she's a Pretty Cure?" Dori and the others blinked once, then they cried "WHAAT?!" in surprise. "What?" asked Maleficent, turning to the new girl in front of her, "You mean you are a..." "Yep," said Miu, grinning as she pulled out what looked like a small make-up case and a small, pink, metal-looking ribbon. "Now I'll show you what I can do!"

She popped open the case and placed a pink ribbon in it. "Ready?" said a voice in the case. "_PreCure Smile Charge!_" Miu called out. "GO!" said the voice. Just then, a bright light flashed, enveloping Miu. Dori and the others shielded their eyes. "Go, Go!" pipped up the voice again, "Let's go, Happy!" Dori was hearing something, but was unable to determine what happened to Miu. From the light, everyone can hear Miu's voice. _"The Twinkling and Shining Light of the future! Cure Happy!"_

The light disappeared in order to reveal someone different before them. She wore a frilly white and light pink outfit, with dark pink lines and a pink bow with a gold heart symbol on it. The make-up case she carried attached to the skirt part of her uniform. She wore white arm protectors laced with pink ribbons, and white knee-length boots with light pink folds tied by small pink ribbons. Her hair was bright pink, and the hairstyle was long pigtails with loose strands at the top of her head. Her hair ornament was a tiara with two angel wings. Her eyes were a bright pink.

Dori and the others just stared at this new person, not sure of what just happened. "Well, I'll be." said Poppori, canceling the silence, "she really is a Pretty Cure." Dori, hearing this, realized what just happened. Miu transformed. She became a Pretty Cure. "Wow," was the only thing Dori could say at first, then her eyes sparkled, "That's completely amazing! She looks so cool!" Miu's ears perked from this comment, then she gave a thumbs-up. "I know, isn't it great or what?" she said excitedly, "Oh, you have to keep this a secret, though." The others nodded.

"So, a Pretty Cure." grumbled Maleficent, gritting her teeth in frustration, "It matters not, though. I will defeat you, and complete my mission. Waruppin!" The monster's fist came crashing down on top of Miu's head. "Miu!" shouted the girls as the dust cloud enveloped them. When it cleared, they saw, to their amazement, that Miu stopped the attack with her bare hands. _She's as strong as Knuckles!_ Dori thought shockingly. Miu then got out from under it, and leaped up at the monster, and punched it. The punch sent the monster flying, soaring over Dori and the others' heads, and crash onto the ground. Maleficent stared gapping. "What the?" she stammered.

"Woah, what a hit!" yelled Mirabelle, slamming her fist in the air. "Pretty Cure's have supernatural strength and speed." explained Poppori, leading Candy to Reanne and the other three, Dori staring back at them, "They have the power to stop evil from prevailing, and Happy there is no exception."

"Wait, Happy?" asked Ellie. "That's her name in her Pretty Cure form, Cure Happy." added Poppori, pointing to Miu, who was rapidly throwing punches at the monster, who was countering blow for blow, "They can't really use their real names, otherwise everyone would know they really are." "I get it," said Maddy, "They are like superheroes in a way. Normal people on the outside, fighters for justice on the inside!" "You can say that." agreed Poppori, sounding sarcastic.

They all watched as Happy fought against Waruppin, punching and kicking rapidly and strongly. Waruppin leapt back from the attacks, then lunged head on into Happy, who blocked the attack with her arms. The impact pushed her into the sky, but she then landed onto her feet. "Ok, this one's tough." She said to herself, "Time to purify this thing!"

She then closed her eyes and started to shake her fists. "Spirit, spirit, spirit, spirit!" she cried tightening her entire face in concentration. "Look at the Smile Pact!" called Poppori. The others stared to see that the make-up case started to gather in light. "What is she doin'?" asked Mirabelle, the others staring open-mouthed at this sight. "She is gathering her spirit so she can do her special attack." replied Poppori. "Now, Happy, kuru!" cried Candy.

Happy's Smile Pact suddenly became a pink energy, in which Happy forged a large heart from the energy. The energy then compacted itself into her fingers, which formed a heart shape too. _"PreCure Happy Shower!" _cried Happy. She released the energy, which blasted strongly from her fingers. The beam of energy shot towards the monster. "Holy crap!" cried Mirabelle. "Amazing!" Dori cried. "Go for it! Purify that monster, kuru!" cried Candy.

The jewel on top of the monster's head started to glow a black aura. The rolled-up newspaper suddenly flatten itself, forming a sharp, black sword-like weapon. He stuck it out in front of himself, the only line of defense protecting him from the beam. As soon as the attack came in contact with the sword, the beam split apart, leaving a gouge in the path on either side of the monster.

Happy stared with a surprised look on her face. She also looked worn out. "That can't be right," she panted, doubling over in exhaustion, "I hit it straight on!" From behind, Maleficent started to cackle. "You fool!" she said, giving a mischievous look at Happy, who turned to look at her, "that attack of yours won't work as well because my Waruppin's Negative Power-up came through to block it. The power of the Dark Shard is quite ingenious, don't you think?" "No way!" said a baffled Maddy. "And I was sure that would work." moaned Poppori.

Dori then noticed the monster leaping towards Happy, it's weapon at hand. "Watch out!" she cried. Happy turned just in time to see Waruppin slash with his powered-up weapon. It struck Happy, sending her flying and yelping in pain. She fell back close to Dori's position, where she laid barely conscious. "No, Miu!" cried Dori, bending down to help her out.

Maleficent dashed to Waruppin's side, laughing hysterically. "Now you see, Pretty Cure?" she called, showing an evil grin, "You cannot defeat Waruppin with your powers. Just fall in despair like the rest of this world, that way I will let you go without damaging you any further. Face it, you are powerless against my strength."

Happy opened one eye at the two enemies, and started to get up, her body shaking in pain. Just as she got to her feet however, Dori intervened, her arms open, forming a barrier between Happy and Maleficent.

**Chapter 6: Cure Unity is Born!**

Dori stood stock still, arms out, blocking Happy from getting hurt. "Dori, no!" said Happy, stunned from this action, "You can't fight them! Step back, I'll take care of..." "No!" barked Dori, silencing Happy, "I can't let you continue so battered up like that!" "What, these things? asked Happy, merely glancing at her injured marks, "Don't worry about me as much, I'm fine."

"It's not just that," added Dori, silencing her once again, "It's just that, well..." she paused before continuing, "It's just that I can't stand staying in one place and see a friend of mine get hurt!" Happy gazed at Dori, impacted by her words. "Dori," she murmured.

"Ha! That's really all you can do, isn't it!" said Maleficent, breaking the moment, "Face it, girly, you aren't a Pretty Cure, you have no powers. You're useless!" "Your wrong." Dori said quietly, gazing down at her feet. "What?" asked Maleficent. "WARUPPIN?" boomed the monster. "It's true there are some powers I do have that aren't available at the time, but there are powers that even ordinary people have." Dori looked up straight at the two enemies before her as she finished yelling, "and that is the power that I gain from all my friends! There hopes make me strong!"

Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie and Maddy all looked at Dori, in awe and amazed as they heard these words of encouragement. Suddenly, Reanne started to speak. "Yeah, we know you can do it, Dori!" "We're backin' you up all the way!" cried Mirabelle. "We believe in your strength, Dori." said Ellie. "Ganbatte, Dori!" shouted Maddy. The four continued to cheer for Dori, their words of encouragement varying every time.

Candy and Poppori watched the groups cheers, Poppori wondering about what this will prove. "Yeah!" cheered Candy, surprising Poppori, "You guys can do it, kuru! Happy! Dori!" Dori and Happy looked back at all her friends, smiling at their compassion.

"Bah, stupid words mean nothing!" sneered Maleficent, "Waruppin, silence them for good!" "WARUPPIN!" acknowledged the monster, and he leapt forward towards them. Dori and Happy turned at this command, just in time to see the monster bare down upon the two.

"Your wrong about that." said Dori, keeping her position firm, despite the monster raising its' weapon upon them, "My friends words inspire me to continue to fight, to keep on smiling, and they always have. No matter what you say, I know, that deep in my heart, I have it; the strength..." The monster started to do a downward slash upon the two, "...to protect the people's hopes and dreams!"

Suddenly, a sparkle of pink lights, followed by an enormous beam of pink light which landed on top of Dori, causing Waruppin and Happy to fly back from the impact. "What the?!" cried Happy. "What's with the freaky light show?!" shouted Mirabelle. "Is Dori ok?" asked Ellie. "It couldn't be...that light..." said Poppori, speechless by the sudden blast.

Inside the light, Dori found herself floating in midair, confused by this sudden change in atmosphere. She was surrounded by a pink light that had a rainbowish sparkle to it. "Woah, what's going on?" she asked, somewhat phased.

Suddenly, in front of her, a ball of light appeared, revealing a circular object within its' glow. It looked like a Dream-Spinner, except it was thicker, it was white and pink, with red sides, and there were groves crossing it down the center. It had eight buttons all around, and a heart and star symbol in the center. Hanging off of it was what looked like a short phone cord, with a star on the end.

It landed into Dori's hands. "What is this thing?" she asked. "That is the Magic Dial." answered a familiar voice. Poppori appeared before her, landing on top of her head. "Magic Dial?" she asked him. "It's the device used to become a Pretty Cure." explained Poppori. "Really?" she gasped, staring at the object. Poppori rolled off Dori, and stood in midair in front of her, grinning. "Quickly, slide your finger across the buttons, then tap the center and yell out 'PreCure Magic Call!'." Dori looked down at the Magic Dial in her hand. "If it means I am able to protect my friends, I'll give it a shot!" replied Dori, her face becoming more serious as she spoke.

Dori scanned her finger across the buttons before pressing the center. The Dial rang twice like a phone. "_PreCure Magic Call!_" she said into the Dial. "Magic Time, Unity!" said the Magic Dial. Suddenly, the top part of the Dial folded into four parts, forming into an X. A stream of light came out as it spun rapidly in a circle, which enveloped Dori's pointing fingers. She tapped her wrists with her glowing fingers, making arm protectors appear. She then tapped both her legs with her fingers, making boots appear. She then tapped each side of her waist, her chest, then her shoulder, causing her uniform to appear. The Magic Dial placed itself on her chest, and a large bow covered it. She then touched her head with her fingers, transforming her hair and having it longer. Finally, she snapped her fingers in front of her face, making blush marks appear. She soars down from the sky and lands on her feet. _"Pretty, Lucky Girl! Bonding the Hearts of the World with Magic! Cure Unity!"_ She chanted, taking her usual Witchling stance.

The light vanished, revealing Dori completely changed. Her new uniform was a frilly, short sleeve shirt that showed a little belly, composed of a white and dark pink mixture. Her Magic Dial was hid under a dark magenta ribbon, laced with a bright yellow, star-shaped ribbon, with a gold 'heart and star' emblem in the middle. She wore a light pink skirt with a raspberry outline, the back of it containing two pink and red-outlined coattails. Her undergarments were a pink and silver attire. Her boots were knee-high, with a mixture of white and two shades of pink, with magenta folds at the top and yellow buttons. Her arm protectors were pink and silver lines, and were made of a metal. She had a bright red broach, and wore yellow earrings. Her hair color became a pink-red color. Her hair's original buns became two connected buns, with long pig-tails ending each. She had two small pigtails on the back of her head, and long bangs like Happy in the front. Her buns were laced with longer magenta ribbons with a golden yellow eighth-note ornaments, and the second pair was held by yellow hairbands. Her eye's color grew a brighter pink than before.

Dori looked down herself, and realized how much she changed. "Wow, did I really just became a Pretty Cure?" She asked herself, gazing at her hands, then feeling her new hairstyle, "And my name is 'Cure Unity', too?" She looked puzzled for a second, then the smiled eagerly as she cheered, "How cool!" "Ultra amazing!" cried Happy, leaping into Dori as she gave her a big hug, "You became a Pretty Cure, too? Congratulations!"

Reanne and the others stared at amazement. "Oh, wow, look at Dori." gasped Reanne. "Check out that attire!" said a gawking Mirabelle. "Look at her hair!" said Ellie in her usual silent amazement. "She changed completely." cried Maddy. "She became another Pretty Cure, kuru!" cheered Candy. "Well, I'll be," said Poppori, showing signs of bewilderment, "it looks like I was wrong about her. Then again, her heart was pure already. If she became a Pretty Cure, then it is possible that..." He turned to look at the other four, lost in thought.

Maleficent stared gawking at this sudden change. "A-another Pretty Cure?" she said angrily, "Well, it doesn't matter how many of you there are, I will take you all down! Waruppin!" The two Pretty Cures stopped giggling and stared at the approaching monster. "All right, Happy," said Dori, taking a fighter's stance, "Let's show this big guy how we do things." "You got it, Unity!" replied Happy, grinning at Dori, who now took her new name in her new form.

**Chapter 7: United Happily**

"WARUPPIN!" the monster was making a ruckus as it charged at Happy and Unity. It lunged with it's weapon, but the two leapt out of the way. Just then, Unity realized just how much better her jumps were, since she was soaring higher than a skyscraper! "Woah, I've never jumped so high before." said a shocked Unity. "I know." replied Happy, keeping up with her height, "It was the same for me when I started."

Unity then stared down at Waruppin, and an idea came to mind. "Hey, Happy," she asked, "can you grab my arms and throw me down at that monster?" "What?!" exclaimed Happy, shocked from this favor, "But you'll end up hurting yourself!" "Just do it!" repeated Unity, "Trust me, I know what to do." Happy didn't look like she enjoyed the idea, but she nodded in agreement.

Turning her back onto Unity, Happy reached back to grab her arms. Unity reached her arms toward's Happy's, and she grabbed ahold. Then, Happy threw her like a slingshot down towards Waruppin. Unity then started to spin like Sonic did when he started a spindash, until nothing but her big hair was visible. Spinning faster and faster until she was right on top of Warrupin. She stuck her leg out, and slammed a heavy axe kick onto the monster, causing it to squish in pain, then bounce backwards in recoil next to Maleficent.

Unity somehow landed on her feet, but her head was spinning like crazy. "I think I did one too many spins there." she said in a dazed tone. Happy landed right next to her. "That was a nice attack!" she commented Unity, "That's gotta hurt the monster."

Maleficent fell backwards from the impact Waruppin made. "You gotta be kidding me?" she moaned, picking herself up again, "This second one is a lot stronger that the first, and seems to have more battle experience. Finish her off now, Waruppin!" "WaRUpPIn!" it said, feeling pain from the attack. Happy and Unity saw it start to get up again, and the two charged in, and delivered a straight kick into it's gut. The kick caused it to drop its' weapon.

"Alright!" acknowledged Unity, "Now, Happy, use your Happy Shower move on him while he's down!" Happy nervously looked at Unity as she replied, "I wish I could, but unfortunately, I can't do that attack twice in one battle." "EEEHH?!" Unity gasped, shocked from this sudden bit of news, "How are we gonna stop it them?!"

"Don't worry!" cried Poppori, who rushed to the girls' side, "You just use your Magic Special Attack!" "Magic Special Attack?" echoed Unity, "But, but I don't know how to!" "Use an incantation," explained Poppori, "Feel the incantation with your heart, then use 'PreCure Unity Wave'! Its' that simple!" "The incantation within my heart?" repeated Unity, "Well, I'll try."

Unity stared at the monster as it started to get up, and closed her eyes, only listening to what's inside her. Suddenly, the words seem to just come to her, words that were familiar to her. "_Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto_" She chanted, crossing her arms across her ribbon, which started to glow from the incantation.

The energy released from what was really the Magic Dial enveloped Unity's arm protectors. She spun in a circle, twirling all the energy out like a streamer upwards before facing front, her arms raised like a conductor. "_PreCure Unity Wave!_" she called, and she brought her hands down, bringing the energy down like whips from both hands. The beams soared in a wave motion towards Waruppin, who stood stock still as the attack came to him. It then struck the monster in a great explosion.

"WARUPP-IN?" is said, then it disintegrated. The gem on its' forehead then started to glow, then it shed off its' darkness to reveal it to be a ruby red shard. It landed onto the ground, where it lost its' glow afterwards.

Unity stood there, panting, her arms still out. "Ok, now why do I feel so tired all of a sudden?" she asked, collapsing onto her butt. "I guess the side-effects work the same for you." replied Happy, bending down to speak to her, "Don't worry, you'll get use to it." "Tch!" tutted a ticked-off Maleficent, "I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you, both of you!" She then spun around, and disappeared.

The sky turned back to its' normal form. All the battle scars disappeared. The citizens who were lying on the ground were looking around, confused. The Pretty Cures turned back into Dori and Miu. Everyone else ran towards them as Dori got back on her feat.

"That was so awesome!" cheered Mirabelle, hugging Dori with one arm. "You took down that monster without any problems!" commented Ellie. "I have to say, you two were pretty strong out there." said Poppori, climbing up Dori's leg so he could get on top of her head, "Who would've thought you had it in you?" "Well you certainly didn't," scoffed Maddy, folding her arms and staring at Poppori with an amused expression.

"I knew you could be a Pretty Cure, Dori!" said Reanne, "and who knows, the next ones to follow you could be us." "mm-hm!" Dori said, nodding in agreement, "I couldn't have anyone else, well..." she turned to Miu as she continued, "maybe some other friends would be ok." Miu smiled at this remark. "Hey, I'm just as glad to be with you guys as well." she said. They all started to giggle. "Candy is happy to be with you guys too, kuru!" Candy said gleefully.

"Miu!" said a familiar voice. The girls turned to see Solanna, Kairi, Natalie and Alice racing towards them. "Hey, everyone! You missed the action!" Miu called out. The four friends caught up to their group. "What happened?" asked Natalie, looking around, "We though we saw the sky change to an eerie form." "Don't tell me that Bad End Kingdom is back again!" Solanna moaned.

Miu, Dori and the others looked at each other, and smiled. "It was just something that was easily taken care of." said Miu, grabbing ahold of Dori, "Thanks to 'Cure Unity' here." "Your kidding me?" said Solanna, staring at Dori, trying to comprehend her words, "Your saying that she's..." "Part of the next wave of Pretty Cures!" Pipped up Poppori.

The four girls suddenly noticed him, and were taken aback by his sudden appearance. "Aw, he's so cute!" said Alice. "I DON'T DESERVE 'CUTE'!" yelled Poppori, causing everyone to back off from him, whiles Dori's covered her ears, "I AM POPPORI, AND I AM A MAN OF HONOR!" "And a man with a big, fat, annoying mouth!" Mirabelle said bluntly, causing Poppori to fall off of Dori's head onto the ground in embarrassment. Everyone laughed hardily from this, unable to contain themselves.

"Well, I guess that means we know who to turn to now." said Reanne, slowly starting to settle down as she and the others stared at the five new friends they made. "Tell me," asked Maddy, her eyes widening in amazement, "are you all Pretty Cures?" "Yep!" replied Miu, before the others can speak. "We form a band of strong friends; Happy, Sunny, Peace, March, and Beauty. Together we are..." They struck a pose together, "Smile PreCure!" they called together.

The others stared at amazement at the self-determination of their team. "Well, I hope you don't mind having us tag along with you guys." Dori asked, holding out a hand in front of Miu, "We've got no place to go right now, so if its' ok with you guys, can we join?" "Of course!" replied a beaming Miu, grabbing Dori's hand, and shaking it, "The more friends, the merrier. There is just one rule you must do in our group." "What's that?" Dori and the others asked. "Smile, smile!" she replied, giving off a big grin. Dori and the other giggled, showing off their big grin to the Smile PreCure group.

Dori had no idea of what was to come, but when all else fails, she still knew that her friends would be with her to the very end, and that she will save another world, no matter what!

**Cast Your Spell , Magical PreCure!**


	3. Ep 2: The Measure of Cure Balance

**Character List**

**For those of you who grew up with the Japanese sub version of each of these series, let me list down both the characters names in the Japanese anime in English form.**

**Ojamajo Doremi**

**Harukaze Doremi: Dori Goodwin**

**Fujiwara Hazuki: Reanne Griffith**

**Senoo Aiko: Mirabelle Haywood**

**Segawa Onpu: Ellie Craft**

**Asuka Momoko: Maddy Truscott**

**Harukaze Pop: Caitlyn Goodwin**

**Smile PreCure**

**Hishizora Miyuki: Miu Starlight**

**Hino Akane: Solanna Agrove**

**Kise Yayoi: Kairi Spring**

**Midorikawa Nao: Natalie Rasen**

**Aoki Reika: Alice Glacier**

**Prologue**

My name is Dori Goodwin. I am 16 years old, and I am the prettiest lucky girl. I'm also a sorceress and a Chaeon wielder. Over five years ago, Me and my friends of Port Mystic parted ways with Jackson and Latias. Now we have returned to Mobius once more to do more exciting adventures. I had to deal with going through trials, along with Jackson, Latias and Latios in order to gain the True Forms of our Chaeon Powers. I won't go into explanation, but lets just say that we have all gotten tougher.

I'm not the only one in our gang that has special powers. All of my friends are heroines in Mobius, and they each have their own special powers. Reanne was reunited with her dark warrior pal, Absol, in order to be the Divine Guardian, who uses the balance of Ying-Yang and her scythe to her advantage.

Mirabelle uses the Crystal Katana, a weapon that uses the powers of the Rainbow Crystals its' made of, letting Mirabelle transform into different natural element forms. Ellie is a Dreamgirl, a girl who banishes the nightmares that plague people, replacing them with happy dreams, and in combat, she uses a magic staff and the powers of the moon itself.

Maddy uses electrokinesis, giving her the power to control electricity. She doesn't use any weapons, but she can do strong attacks using electro-conductive materials.

As for my sister, Caitlyn, she can use Dragon-style pyrokinesis, which is a lot stronger than regular pyrokinesis, and she uses a special pike called the Dragon Claw. All in all, me and my friends are more than just your average sorceresses.

Now about what's happening now? Me, Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie and Maddy all journeyed to an 'optional' trial, which made us travel to an alternate-dimension version of Port Mystic. There, we were stripped of our powers and our technology, including our Jet Shoes. We did meet Poppori, a hedgehog-like fairy with an attitude. We also met five great friends who were pretty much us in a different world; Miu Starlight, Solanna Agrove, Kairi Spring, Natalie Rasen, and Alice Glacier.

We also found out about powerful fighters called Pretty Cures, and Miu and her friends are examples of them. However, we also met an evil person called Maleficent, who wants to cover the world's hearts in darkness. She used a weird gem to turn an ordinary object into a thing called a Waruppin. Miu became her Pretty Cure, Cure Happy, to stop it, but it was strong. I stepped in, and through my determination, I became a Pretty Cure as well, Cure Unity, and I easily defeated Waruppin thanks to this new power and Happy.

Me and my friends are now starting a new journey together, and with the help of all our new friends here. Hopefully, my other friends gain Pretty Cure powers, cause it is amazing. Well, you'll just find out and see what happens in this episode of Magical Pretty Cure.

**Chapter 1: Pretty Cure's Secret Base**

Dori and her friends found themselves walking with Miu and her friends down a street in the middle of a small town. "Where are we going?" Dori asked Miu. "Don't worry," she replied, grinning at Dori, "you'll know soon enough." Dori was questioning whether she will ever know. After all, about an hour ago, they were all just talking after the fight against Maleficent.

It went like this; after they agreed to let Dori and her friends join their gang, they started questioning us. "Hey, just wondering, where are you guys from, anyway?" asked Natalie, "I don't think I've seen you guys before today, not even in school."

This was a touchy subject for Dori. Unlike Jackson, she never bluntly told someone straight out that she was from another world, cause others would think of her as crazy. Now, she doesn't have any proof that she is from another world, not even any technology to prove she was different-dimensional. What was she suppose to do?

"We come from Tokyo!" said Reanne, lifting the tension abruptly, "We just got here, but unfortunately, we are stuck here for a while, and without our luggage or money." Poor ol' Reanne, trying her best to create a cover-up story, even though it isn't her strong suite. Unfortunately, Solanna wasn't convinced. "Sorry, girlie, but you guys don't act like a city group." she said, raising an eyebrow "We're a special case?" Reanne replied in a quizzical tone. Everyone else sweat-dropped. She is just too honest. "Not even close." retorted Solanna, now positive it was all a lie.

Dori finally decided to tell them the truth. She stepped out front. "Listen, we can't really tell where we are from in open public, mainly due to the fact that it is so crazy, that you still probably wouldn't believe us. If we can find someplace private we can talk, that would be nice."

Miu and her five friends looked at each other, not sure of what to make of this statement, but Miu finally turned to Dori and replied, "Well, I know I can trust you, since you are a Pretty Cure and you did save me. As for a hidden area, I think we know a good place."

So that's how Dori and the others got themselves walking with Miu's gang. "There's an entrance!" pointed out Kairi. The jogged over to this 'entrance', followed by Dori's group. Dori noticed where they were going. It was a small convenient store with a bookshelf full of books in front of it. "Uh, unless any of you own that shop," said Mirabelle, showing a bemused expression. "I don't think that we can have a private conversation in there." "It's not the shop we are going too." replied Solanna. Dori and the others got even more confused.

They stood in front of the bookshelf, pausing only to gaze at it. "Well," Maddy said sarcastically, "we're waiting!" "Hold your high horses!" replied Natalie as Miu stepped up front to the books. She pulled out a book, and a small light started to glow within the gap on the bookshelf.

Miu placed her hand on the book right of the light, and slid it left. Dori could've sworn she heard a clicking noise, like a door unlocking. Just then, another gap in a different level of the bookshelf started to glow. She placed her hand on the book left of it, and slid it to the right. Another clicking noise. Finally, a gap in the center of the bookshelves started to glow. Miu placed both of her hands on the books on either side of the gap, and slid them apart. Another clicking noise, but this one sounded more final.

Suddenly, all the books started to glow one at a time, until they were all glowing, and a gateway appeared from it, leading into what looked kind-of like a Chaos Portal. Dori, Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie and Maddy all gasped in amazement. Miu turned to them and said, "Well, come on! The library awaits." _Library?_ thought Dori.

Miu and her friends all leapt into the portal, Dori and her friends all stepped into it as well. They were soaring through the portal, which was multicolored, like a Chaos Portal, but Dori didn't detect any Chaeon energy in it. The pattern for which the energy seemed to flow was also different.

They flew for about ten seconds before they all landed within a large room. Only Reanne, Mirabelle and Ellie landed on their feet. Dori and Maddy skidded face first into the ground. "Oh, wow." said Reanne in amazement. Dori and Maddy looked up to see what was so amazing.

They were standing within what looked like the interior of a large tree. The ground was covered in grass, with large mushrooms and rocks all over the place. The walls were covered in books, mainly ones about fairy tales. The shelves were so high up, that they could barely see the top. In the middle of the scenery, there was a small house, shaped like a large stump, with a door and a couple of windows.

Dori and Maddy both got up on their feet. "What is this place?" asked Ellie, staring every which way. "This is the Magical Library." replied Alice, looking back at the group. "It is the hideout of the Smile PreCure." "Man, you could read for the rest of your life, and still not be done with all these books!" exclaimed Mirabelle, spinning around in a circle to get a better look of the place. "Yeah, and all of them are fairy tales books." Miu added, her eyes glittering.

Dori brushed the dirt off her skirt, and looked back at where they came out from. The portal was gone, all was left was another bookshelf. "Hey," asked Dori, thinking out loud, "how are we gonna get back out?" "The same way we came in.." replied Miu, "We can just imagine where to go, and we go there. Plus you have to use the same sliding-book method as we did, and it works for any bookshelf." "Wow, talk about open-book opportunity." said Maddy in a jokingly manner. The others grinned at this.

"Did you know about this place?" Dori asked Poppori, who slid off her, and onto a nearby mushroom. "Of course," he replied, "This has been a well known location from the place me and Candy are from." "Well, I presume this must be another secret we have to keep." Ellie asked Kairi and Natalie. "Bingo!" replied Natalie, putting a finger to her mouth. "I know it's a lot to take in," Alice said, "but if Miu trusts you, you must be ok." Dori looked at the others before replying, "Believe me, we have been in weirder places than this. Trust me, we can keep your secret."

"Speaking of secrets," started Solanna, stepping out to confront Dori's group, "It's about dang time you tell us where you are from." Dori's group gave nervous glances to each other. This was the moment of truth, whether these girls believe us or not, it's up to them.

"Alright, as long as you don't think of us as crazy, we'll tell you." Dori said hesitantly. She cleared her throat before saying it. "We aren't actually from your guys's world. We come from a different one. Heck, we come from a different dimension, all together. There, now you can laugh at us."

Miu and her friends all looked at each other. It looked like Natalie and Solanna were trying to suppress the urge to say "your out of your mind." Alice gave a bemused look, not expecting that kind of answer, and not sure if she was to believe in it. Kairi looked at them in amazement, apparently believing them. "I knew it!" cried Miu, her eyes glittering in awe, "This must be fate to meet like this! Tell me, where is this place? What is it called? What's it like?" Candy was also excited to see people from a different dimension.

Dori didn't expect that response, although this is an alternate-dimensional version of her, so she shouldn't be that surprised. "Maybe we should sit down before doing twenty questions." said Mirabelle, equally as surprised as Dori. "Oh, right, sorry!" said Miu apologetically, come into our base. She and Kairi led them into the house, Poppori, Natalie, Solanna and Alice bringing up the rear.

As soon as they stepped inside, they heard a phone ring. Someone was calling.

**Chapter 2: Explanations through Dimensions**

Miu and Dori stopped at the doorstep. They found themselves within a large, double-decker room. There was a large table on the bottom part, along with a bookshelf. Apparently, Miu and her friends decorated the interior of the place with stuff like posters, candles, and other things. There were stairs leading to a higher platform, which had heart-shaped guardrails and a large window. There was a smaller table up there, and on it was what looked like a thick, orange laptop, and it was ringing like a cell phone.

Everyone got inside and looked at where the noise was coming from. "Looks like you guys got a message." stated Maddy. "But, that thing isn't ours." said Solanna suspiciously. Dori looked at Miu, who shook her head, indicating that she didn't know about the laptop either. The laptop continued to ring.

Miu, Dori, Reanne and Kairi all went up the stairs to it, everyone else stayed down below. The four circled themselves around this object as it continued to ring. "Maybe someone should pick it up." suggested Kairi. Reanne and Miu nodded towards Dori, who was closest.

She hesitantly grabbed the top part of the laptop, and lifted the screen up. The screen was still black, but where a keyboard should've been, there was much more than the keys. It almost looked as high-tech as the stuff back on Mobius. One of the lights was blinking, which had a phone symbol on it. Dori stared at the others before pressing the blinking button. The screen turned itself on, and on the monitor, there was someone on the receiving end. It was none other than Jackson, sitting at the main computer room.

"Jackson!" called Dori, making Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie and Maddy gasp in surprise. "Hey, Dori," replied Jackson, "Why did you take so long picking up your communicator?" "Huh? My communicator?" asked Dori, "Sorry, but this isn't my handheld communicator. I don't even have it on me, look." She showed her empty wrist. Those who were on the ground floor went up to them.

"Ok, if that's not the case, how am I contacting you?" he asked, looking down at the keyboard, "I have it set up so I would contact you, and apparently the other girls' communicators aren't being picked up." "But we are here." replied Mirabelle, rushing to one side of Dori, the others following suite, "We all are."

"Hm, that is strange." muttered Jackson, looking at them all, seeing that it was true, "and you guys don't have you're communicators on you?" "No, we don't." replied Reanne, "In fact, none of us have any of our communicators, Jet Shoes, weapons, powers, anything." "I can't even use my Chaeon Powers right now." indicated Dori. "Nor my electrokinesis." added Maddy. "Seriously?" asked Jackson, perplexed by this sudden news, "That really is odd."

"I guess that would mean that the Chaeon trial stripped them of anything from our world." said a voice off-screen. Latias suddenly came into view on screen, right next to Jackson. "Hey, Latias." greeted Dori, "I think that was the issue, too." "Well, in that case," explained Latias, "I think you need to find ways to adapt to your new environment." "I wouldn't call it all new." said Maddy, putting her face closer to the screen so she would be recognized, "In fact, we found ourselves in an alternate-dimensional form of Port Mystic." "Oh, wow, really?" asked Jackson, surprised by this, "Did you find anything interesting?" "As a matter of fact, yes." said Dori.

Just then, Miu popped to one side of them so as to see the screen. "Hey, who are you guys talking to?" she asked, eyeing the screen. Jackson and Latias then noticed her. "Who's that?" asked Latias. "Oh, this is Miu," Dori introduced, grabbing her so they could get a better look, "You can say she is an alternate-dimensional version of me." Miu bowed slightly at the screen.

"I see," said Jackson, smiling at the new face, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Miu. The names Jackson. Jackson the Swordsman, and this is my wife, Latias Eonas." "Hello there." said Latias, waving a hand. Miu waved back, but started to feel a little more comfortable around them.

"She also has four friends with her," Mirabelle said, cutting the introduction short, "They are Solanna, Kairi, Natalie and Alice." She then looked up at them and waved them over. "Come on, you guys. Jackson doesn't bite." The four walked over so as to see Jackson and Latias's faces. "Well, I'm glad to see Dori and the others making some new friends." said Latias, looking at them all, "You all seem to have good hearts if Dori considers you guys friends."

"Then tell me, is it really true?" asked Natalie, "Are these five here from a different dimension, and their hometown is called Port Mystic as well?" "You bet'cha!" confirmed Jackson, who smiled sort of haphazardly as he continued, "Their home right now was teleported to a different world, however, because an enemy of ours covered a world in an eternal, impenetrable darkness." "Oh, no." gasped Alice, looking at the others, who didn't show signs of happiness at this moment, indicating it was true.

"But it is ok, now." said Jackson, whose tone became light and happy again, "We will save their world, and they are training to be strong enough to face it." "I get it," said Miu, smiling at Dori, "you want to make sure that their is a happy ending for your world, right?" Dori nodded, smiling back at her.

"By the way, Jackson," said Dori, getting in front of the screen again, "I also found a new power to work with. I have become something called a Pretty Cure, and Miu's friends here are also Pretty Cures as well." She then pulled out the Magic Dial in her pocket, and showed it to Jackson. "This is the device that allows me to transform into one." she explained.

"I see," said Jackson, a glint in his eyes appeared as he saw a new piece of technology. This always indicated that he wanted to examine it, and understand its' properties. "So how did you gain that power?" asked Latias, trying to change the subject. Dori then had to explain everything that happened from the moment they came to the new Port Mystic, explaining Poppori, Maleficent, and the Waruppin.

"When we defeated it, it dropped this gem." she ended, revealing the shard she picked up after the battle. Jackson gasped. "That's a shard of the Chaos Emerald!" he cried, putting his face closer to the screen. "WHAAAT?!" Dori and the others exclaimed. "I knew it," said Latias, "So someone did tamper with the Chaos Emeralds." "Wait, how do you know?" Ellie asked. Miu looked back at the others, not even sure what a Chaos Emerald is.

"I actually was calling to tell you that." Jackson explained, "A little while after you guys left to go to the Hall of Trials, me, Latias and Latios were still working on that project in the Emerald Lab when suddenly, the Emeralds started to spark a dark energy." "We tried to stop them," continued Latias, "but we weren't close enough when each of the Emeralds shattered into five shards each, and they were teleported away." "I believe that someone felt the presence of their extraordinary power." guessed Jackson, "They thought of it to be good to use their power towards their ambitions, so they divided them in order to send the Emeralds to them."

"So if they broke them into five pieces each," started Dori, "and these people have all seven Emeralds, that would mean..." Dori started to do calculations, but Reanne easily answered "35 shards in total, and we now have one of them, leaving 34 to go." "34 more shard?!" exclaimed Mirabelle, "That means there's 34 more enemies to deal with!" "At least 34," corrected Jackson, "whose to say if any other battles you have to deal with. But hey, I know you can do it, with the help of your new friends their, too." He indicated Poppori, Miu and her friends, "I am sure you guys will succeed in completing this trial."

"Thanks, we appreciate it." thanked Dori, "No prob." replied Jackson, "I'll have to get going now, but you can call me anytime. You do your best, girls. See ya!" "Goodbye, you guys!" said Latias. The screen went blank.

Dori gave a sigh of relief. It was always reassuring to hear Jackson have faith in her and her friends, especially now that, apart from Dori, they don't have any special powers. She closed the screen and looked up at the others. "Wow, Jackson's a cool guy." commented Miu. "I guess I have no choice but to believe that you really are of a different dimension." said Natalie, Solanna nodding in agreement. "To think that there really are other alternate versions of our home in other worlds." said Alice, pondering on all these new developments. "I think it is exciting to have such nice people like you guys in our world!" said Kairi, who couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, I guess what Maleficent said is true." said Poppori, realizing something, "She said that there were five girls who came into this world, meaning they weren't here to begin with." He then turned to Dori and her friends, who all gave concerned looks. "It's blatantly obvious that you five must be the Pretty Cures that will stop the evil from winning." "Yeah, and I'm the first in our group to become a Pretty Cure!" cheered Dori. "Don't get too use to it," Ellie cautioned Dori, "We'll have our powers soon." "I know you can do it, kuru!" pipped up Candy, "You guys will become the new legendary warriors, kuru!"

"Hey, here's an idea." said Miu, who just thought up of something, "Why don't we split up into pairs for the time being, until all of you become Pretty Cures? That way, we all can be protected by someone if we aren't around." "Yeah, that's a great idea!" agreed Dori, who sat up. "I think we should go with the ones that are like us. That means Miu and I are a team." "If I recall correctly, that means I am with Kairi," said Reanne. "I guess me and Solanna are gonna work together," said Mirabelle. "Lets leave team Beauty to me and Alice," stated Ellie. "That leaves me and Natalie together!" concluded Maddy. The others didn't mind the pairings.

"I don't know about this," said Poppori hesitantly, "You Pretty Cures would be stretched thin out there." "Then lets not be too far away from each other." declared Miu, "That way, if one of us are in trouble, we would come rushing to them." Everyone liked that idea. "Ok, lets go, Pretty Cures!" Miu and Dori chimed together. "YEAH!" everyone boomed.

**Chapter 3: Hearts of Gold and Glass**

In a faraway land, A thunderstorm was brewing over a large, eerie castle, with a black framework. The land was scattered with old ruins that were part of a town. This land use to be known as Bad End Kingdom. However, a new threat took it over when Perriot and his minions were defeated. It is now Neg-Chaos Kingdom, land of eternal darkness, and paradise to those in love with the darkness and negativity. Even the forks of lightning that came from the storm were pitch black.

Inside the Kingdom, Maleficent was stomping around the corridors of the castle, frustrated. She couldn't believe that she, of all people, would be defeated by such girls. She had heard of the Pretty Cures down below, but she had never fought against them. Now that she had, she was infuriated with them. "Damn those Pretty Cures!" she growled, finding herself in front of a mirror, straitening her hair, "Why couldn't I defeat them? I am much stronger and more beautiful than those lousy girls!"

"Could it be, perhaps, that you didn't have the wisdom to beat them?" said a monotonous voice. Maleficent stopped preening herself as a hovering face showed up in replace of her reflection. The face was blue, and it had jet-black eyes, as if there were no eyes there. His hair was gray and curved in the back. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Cruel," said Maleficent angered at his sudden presence, "I am smart enough to beat them, as well!" "Perhaps," questioned Cruel, not even twitching a muscle, "So, did you learn from your mistakes you made in fighting them?"

Maleficent gritted her teeth. She wanted nothing better than to grab the mirror and smash it. Even her hands were raised in order to grab the sides of the mirror, but she suppressed herself. "I sure did," she answered, "I am not like those fools at the Bad End Kingdom. They keep repeating their mistakes when fighting those damn Pretty Cures." The Bad End Kingdom were the enemy of the Smile Pretty Cures, and they wanted to revive their master, Perriot, in order to turn Miu's world into a Bad End. However, it was due to the five girls' ambitions towards a happy ending that destroyed Perriot.

"Well, perhaps you should go and fight those Pretty Cures again, and see if you did learn anything." suggested Cruel. "Fine then, I will!" declared Maleficent, "I will prove to you and all of the generals that I have the power to defeat the Pretty Cures! She then snapped her fingers, and she started to levitate off the ground. She then flew outside and out of the kingdom, diving down towards the world below. She will just have to take down that little Pretty Cure's friends first, just to throw off steam.

In Port Mystic, Reanne and Kairi were in the courtyard. Kairi decided to water the flowers in the garden, and Reanne decided to help out. The two were talking about Reanne's witchling years. "Wow, you not only worked at a magic shop," Kairi summed up, "But then you did a flower shop, then a pastry shop, and finally a tailor shop? And all that time, you were taking care of a baby?" "Only during the times I worked at the flower and pastry shop, and even in Mobius." "Incredible!" said Kairi, raising her watering-can and staring at Reanne. They brought all the gardening gear back in the nearby storage.

They decided to walk around outside. "So, your friends said they all had special powers before coming here, right?" Kairi asked. "Yeah, my friends and I all have special powers back on Mobius." Reanne explained, "We are all heroes back home, and Jackson was the one who pretty much guided us into those positions."

"Didn't you want to be a hero before that?" asked Kairi. "I wasn't too sure about that." Reanne answered, deciding to sit down on the benches near the volleyball court, where they watched Mirabelle and Solanna play one on one, and Solanna was winning. "I wasn't as strong as everyone else," she continued, "nor as confident or courageous. I wanted to prove myself, but it was always hard to tell people how I feel."

"I can see why Dori and Miu think you and I are the same." said Kairi, smiling at Reanne, "I have that same problem. I was always a crybaby, and I could never have the same confidence as all my other friends. I try to tell people my feelings, but I end up getting scared in the end." Reanne started to giggle at this similarity between them.

"So what made you decide to become a hero in Mobius?" Kairi asked. "I guess it was all thanks to Absol." Reanne answered. "Absol?" questioned Kairi. Reanne dove into her pocket, pulled out a picture she had of her and Absol, and showed it to Kairi. "Absol is one of my best friends. He is known to be a 'dark warrior' with a kind heart. When he and I work together, we became the Divine Guardian, merging his courage soul of the warrior with my pure heart of wisdom to become it. It's only during that time I have great confidence in myself."

"I guess that means that before, your heart is like glass and gold all rolled into one." "Glass and Gold?" echoed Reanne, questioning this analogy. "Your heart is fragile, but it is very warm and kind." Kairi explained to Reanne, "But Absol balances it out with his strong heart, and makes you stronger. Does that sum it up right?" Reanne watched Mirabelle make a dive for the ball, which bounced off her fists and it hit the net. "Yeah, it actually does." she said, watching Mirabelle get back on her feet, "I just wish I had that kind of confidence all the time."

She then turned to Kairi and asked, "But why did you become a Pretty Cure? You seem to be in the same boat as me, yet what influences you to be with the others?" Kairi pondered on that question before answering, "I guess it's because my friends are the ones that give me the confidence." She turned to Reanne. "It's true that I can't merge with them like you or Absol, but their words can. They made me who I am, and that I want to be reliable to them as well." Reanne never thought of it that way.

_Her friends' words give her confidence. _She thought to herself,_ Come to think of it, Dori, Mirabelle, Ellie, Maddy, Jackson, Latias and all their friends gave me confidence from time to time just by speaking out loud._ "I think that if you listen to your friends words," Kairi continued, smiling at Reanne, "you'll be strong enough to even protect them, too." "Yeah, I get it now," Reanne confirmed, "You know, you and I could be a lot better, too, if you didn't get upset easily." "Aw, don't say stuff like that!" cried Kairi, already starting to tear up as Reanne giggled.

"Well, are we having a good cry here?" asked an ominous voice. Reanne and Kairi quickly turned around and noticed Maleficent hovering above them. Solanna and Mirabelle both stopped playing and looked up at her, too. "Y-you!" stammered Reanne, backing away from her. "You can cry all you want after I'm done with all four of you." Maleficent said, including Solanna and Mirabelle in the situation as the two climbed up to them.

"Is this the women who was attacking you guys before?" Solanna asked. "Yeah," replied Mirabelle, growling up at Maleficent's smug face, "That crooked women there almost annihilated us before." "Well, I'll just have to fix that, now don't I?" she asked, raising her hand into the sky and chanting, "Come, Darkness! Over-shadow the world in negativity!" A black thunderbolt came out of the palm of her hand, and it shot into the sky. The sky turned an eerie green, the clouds went black, and the sun disappeared. Solanna and Kairi both looked around. No citizens were around to get hurt. "This is the Negative Sky that Poppori explained to us." Reanne explained to the others. "I wonder if the others see this." asked Solanna.

Dori and Miu were nearby when the sky went green. "Oh, no!" cried Dori, looking at the sky before looking at the people around them. They all slumped on the ground in misery, muttering words of unhappiness. "It's happening again!" cried Poppori, leaping out of Dori's backpack and onto her head, "The Negative Sky!" "I think I saw the black thunderbolt that caused it," said Miu, looking off in the distance, "It came from the high school!" "We must go there now, kuru!" pipped up Candy, popping her head out of Miu's shoulder bag. "Right!" Dori and Miu shouted together, and they took off to the school.

"Lets teach this witch a lesson in how we do things, Kairi." declared Solanna, pulling out her Smile Pact. "R-right!" agreed Kairi, pulling out her Smile Pact, too. Solanna started off first, placing a ribbon into her Smile Pact. "Ready?" said a voice. "PreCure Smile Charge!" cried Solanna, "GO!" cried the voice again, producing a powder puff, "Go, go! Let's go, Sunny!" Solanna grabbed the powder puff and tapped it on the Smile Pact to get the magic powder. Solanna snapped her fingers to light her puff on fire and applied it once onto her chest, surrounding herself with fire which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Her hair then changed from red to orange and gets styled and her eyes became a brighter shade as well. Lastly, she patted the powder puffs onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. "_The Brilliant Sun, Hot-blooded Power! Cure Sunny!_" she chanted, striking a pose.

Kairi was up next. She placed a ribbon into her Smile Pact. "Ready?" said a voice. "PreCure Smile Charge!" cried Kairi, "GO!" cried the voice again, producing a powder puff, "Go, go! Let's go, Peace!" Kairi grabbed the powder puff and tapped it on the Smile Pact to get the magic powder. Kairi clapped her puff between her hands five times to spread the magic powder into the air all around her, which then formed her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Her hair color changed from light brown to bright yellow and lengthens. Her eyes became a brighter shade as well. Lastly, she patted the powder puff onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. "_Sparkling, Glittering, Rock-Paper-Scissors! Cure Peace!_" she chanted, delivering a pose as well.

The transformations were complete. Both had, more or less, the same uniform as Miu when she transformed into Cure Happy, but Solanna color was orange instead of pink, and Kairi's was yellow. Solanna's, now Cure Sunny's, hairstyle changed. The top part of her hair was worn in a single bun on the top of her head, with some loose strands, while the rest of her hair was chin-length and loose. The tiara she wore had one angel wing attached, and it was placed on the right side of her head. Kairi's, now Cure Peace's, hairstyle became a high ponytail that fanned out wide, with curls at the tips, including her bangs. Her tiara had two angel wings attached, and she had it on the right side of her head.

"Now that's what I call style n' strength!" Mirabelle said, complimenting Sunny. "Thanks, Mir," replied Sunny, "I have to look the part in order to kick butt!" "You look so adorable." Reanne commented, noticing Peace's routine, "But why the 'rock-paper-scissors' thing?" "Well, if I win in that, then I will have good luck today!" chimed Peace, holding up a hand, indicating she chose scissors.

Off on the other side of the volleyball court, Dori, Miu, Candy, and Poppori arrived just in time to view the start of the battle. "We should go help them out." suggested Candy. "No, this is their fight now." said Dori, holding her hand in front of Miu, "We can't interfere with them."

"More Pretty Cures, eh?" said Maleficent, raising an eyebrow at them, but not phased by their presence, "Well, you are about to see how much of a threat I am!" She pulled out another Dark Shard from her sleeve, and raised it high into the air. "Come, Waruppin!" The gem lit up, and it attracted itself to the nearby volleyball that Mirabelle and Solanna were playing with, which started to glow, too. The ball grew to enormous, sprouting arms and legs. Two big eyes and a mouth appeared on the face of the ball. The Dark Shard placed itself on the monster's forehead. "WARUPPIN!" it bellowed, making its' entrance. "Woah, first it was a volleyball Akanbe, then a hyper one, and now a volleyball Waruppin?!" exclaimed Sunny, who thought back to the time she first fought an Akanbe in this place. "No matter how many times you pop up, you will be knocked down for sure!"

**Chapter 4: The Words of Confidence**

Sunny started by charging at Waruppin. It tried to punch her, but she leapt just in time to avoid it. Sunny flew at it, and smacked it away like the volleyball it was. It soared towards a wall, but it curled itself up into a ball, and bounced off the wall. It was bouncing towards Peace, who begun to panic.

"Heads up, Peace!" cried Mirabelle. Peace saw it, and started getting scared. Her eyes started to form tears of fear in her eyes as Waruppin came closer. It was a few meters away when Peace screamed, and electricity came out of nowhere to shock the monster in its' tracks. Waruppin stopped suddenly, paralyzed. The two Pretty Cures then charged at Waruppin, punching and kicking the daylights out of it.

Mirabelle was shouting words of encouragement, while Reanne stood there not saying anything. She continued to watch the two Pretty Cures battle it out with the monster. She noticed just how strong Peace was, how she was battling hard against the monster. The confidence she had in this fight was much different that when she was normal. Is it the Pretty Cure power that's giving this strength? Was it because Sunny was fighting with her? Or was it just like she said before, and that the words of other people helped her?

Waruppin fell back on the ground, worn from the girls' attacks. "Now, finish the job!" cried out Mirabelle. Sunny nodded to her, and started to concentrate. All of a sudden her Smile Pact burst into flames, and soared into the sky. She dashed straight ahead, leapt into the air towards the fireball. "_PreCure Sunny Fire!_" she cried, and she spiked the fireball at Waruppin.

"I don't think so!" cried Maleficent, "Waruppin, Negative Power-Up!" Waruppin responded by making the Dark Shard glow. It suddenly produced a black ball out of thin air. It grabbed it, and threw it at the fireball, leave a dark aura trail. When the two collided, not only did the black ball stop the attack, but it continued its' path. It struck Sunny hard, causing her to fall back, yelling in pain. She land into the stands, breaking one on impact. "Sunny!" cried Reanne, Mirabelle and Peace in unison. Sunny just laid there, moaning in pain. Peace nervously turned to Waruppin and Maleficent, who was cackling madly.

"I'll attack next!" declared Peace. She held her Smile Pact out in front of her, charging it up with her spirit. When it started to glow, she made a peace sign, and held it in the air. Lightning shot down from the sky onto her hand, giving her an electric shock. She then spun around with lightning bolts circling her. "_PreCure Peace Thunder!_" she shouted, holding two peace signs out, for which lightning shot out of them. It shot itself towards Waruppin, who's black ball was too far away for it to grab. It looked like this one would finish Waruppin.

Suddenly, Maleficent leapt in front of the attack. "_Nega Gardna_!" she shouted, and a dark shield produced itself in front of her. It stopped Peace's attack. "Eh?!" gasped Peace. "Hey, that ain't fair!" accused Mirabelle, pointing a finger at Maleficent, "You can't just get in the way of their fight!" "Nobody said I shouldn't join in." snickered Maleficent, "You just have to use your brain when fighting, something you Pretty Cures are unable to do." Mirabelle growled at this remark. Reanne started to shiver in fear. Peace was about to back away, but she looked at Reanne, and realized her mistake.

"WARUPPIN!" boomed the beast. The black ball disappeared and reappeared in Waruppin's hand. It tossed the ball in the air, and then smacked it down at Peace. The impact cracked the ground, and Peace was flung back onto the ground next to Reanne and Mirabelle. "Kairi!" cried Reanne, kneeling down to check a pulse.

Mirabelle, losing all control now, charged at the enemy. "Mirabelle, wait!" called out Reanne, but she didn't listen. "Is that girl nuts?!" asked Poppori, gazing at the attack like everyone else. Even Sunny, who was starting to get up, was shocked. Mirabelle charged in and kicked the ball square in the face. Waruppin recoiled slightly, but not by much. Maleficent gave a smirk. "What a desperate attempt for a desperate girl." she said, waving a gesture to Waruppin, who threw her off, sending her into the flower garden next to them.

Maleficent turned to Reanne, still kneeling next to Peace. "So, do you plan to fight, or are you just gonna let your comrades suffer?" she asked. Reanne's face grew pale, her eyes started to blank out. "Face it, girl, you might as well start to give up while you are smart about it. You cannot beat me, nor can you save them. You are just as useless as the rest of them." Tears started to form in Reanne's eyes. _She's right,_ she wondered, _without Absol, I just can't win against her. All I have are wits, but that won't work against her. What do I do?_ She was on the brink of despair when a voice came up.

"Don't be afraid." whispered Peace. Reanne stopped and looked at her rising up onto her knees. "She is only manipulating you in believing her lies. Don't listen to a single word." "Yeah, but," stammered Reanne, "What can I do?" "You can stand up for what you believe in." Sunny suggested, coming from the opposite side of Peace, "You just have to grow a little backbone, that's all." "Sunny." Reanne mumbled.

"Backbone? Ha!" barked Maleficent, "you don't have what it takes to fight, nor will you ever will." "That's complete nonsense!" Mirabelle yelled out, getting back onto her feet as well, "While it is true that Reanne is at times completely hopeless and totally shy," Everyone sweat-dropped from this blunt comment as she continued, "She has a great mind and a great heart of gold on her."

Reanne looked up, the phrase 'heart of gold' caught her ear again. "She has twice the wisdom and twice the confidence you will ever have!" finished Mirabelle, her words not only impacting Reanne, but Maleficent too. "Mirabelle," Reanne mumbled, unable to believe just how much Mirabelle cared for her. "Go for it, Reanne!" cried a voice. Reanne looked to see Dori and Miu off on the opposite end of the volleyball court. "Remember our PreCure rule; Smile, Smile!" called Miu. "Don't give up, Reanne, kuru!" cheered Candy, jumping up and down in determination. "Show the power you have deep inside you." said Poppori, shouting from Dori's head. "Dori, everyone." said Reanne, looking at everyone egging her on.

Suddenly, she didn't seem afraid anymore. In fact, he felt better than normal, the happiness in her heart was growing with her confidence. Is this what Kairi meant when she gets her confidence from her friends, that they never give up on her? She's had this feeling before, but she never realized it until now.

"Enough!" barked Maleficent, walking towards Mirabelle, "Words mean nothing to someone. They don't do any good to a hopeless girl like her. You, however," she pointed a finger at Mirabelle, "will pay for insulting me, human." She started to show her claw-like fingernails. Mirabelle raised her fists in response.

"STOP!" shouted a voice. All eyes turned to Reanne, who got up on her feet, and not only did she stop shaking, but her eyes changed from fear to anger. "Stop trying to hurt my friends." she continued to shout, "You say their words don't mean a thing to me. Well, you are wrong about that. Their words are giving me the confidence I have right now. They supported me because that's what friends do; they help each other out." All of them stared at Reanne, who took a breath before continuing, "While it may be true I have a heart of glass, I also have a heart of gold, and that compensates for the glass part of my heart. I also have the encouragement of all my friends beside me, and they believe in what I can do. I'll show you all the strength my friends have given me, so I can save them without fear!"

Suddenly, a sparkle in the sky, followed by an orange beam, which shot itself down onto Reanne. It enveloped her entire body, disappearing from those outside the beam. "Reanne!" cried Peace and Sunny. "No, not again!" said Maleficent. "Alright, she did it!" cheered Miu. "She is becoming a Pretty Cure." stated Dori.

**Chapter 5: Cure Balance**

Reanne found herself in the middle of an orange light, which sparkled multi-colors everywhere she looked. "What is this?" she asked, staring all around. Suddenly, a ball of light shined in front of her, and out of it came a Magic Dial. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked herself. "You are the second PreCure." said a voice. Poppori came out of nowhere, floating in the light. "Poppori, is that true?" she asked. "Yes," he responded, "now use that power to save your friends. Slide your finger around the circle of buttons, press the center, and say 'PreCure Magic Call!'" "Right," nodded Reanne.

Reanne scanned her finger across the buttons before pressing the center, which caused it to rang twice. "PreCure Magic Call!" She said into the Dial. "Magic Time, Balance!" said the Magic Dial. Suddenly, the top part of the Dial folded into four parts, forming into an X. A stream of light came out as it spun rapidly in a circle which enveloped Reanne's hands. She brushed her wrists with her hands, making arm protectors appear. She then brushed her legs, making boots appear. She then brushed her waist, all the way up to her chest, then her shoulders, causing her uniform to appear. The Magic Dial placed itself on her chest, and a large bow covered it. she then smoothed her hair out with her hands, causing it to glow, and disappear to reveal her hair color change, grown longer, and her glasses disappeared. Finally, she snapped her fingers in front of her face, making blush marks appear. She soared down from the sky and landed on her feet.

"_Golden Heart of Wisdom! Stabilizing the Light of the World with Magic! Cure Balance!_" she chanted, taking her Witchling stance.

The light vanished, revealing Reanne in her new Pretty Cure form. Her uniform was exactly like Dori's when she became Unity, except her color was orange and a bit smaller. Her hair became bright orange. The back of her hair was a longer ponytail that went down her back, held by a light orange hairband and ribbon tied at the top, with the end of the ribbon going down the back of her head. Her left fringe grew longer, curling itself underneath her chin, with a smaller fringe on her right cheek going down to mouth level. She had lost her glasses, revealing her eyes to be a brighter orange.

"You did it, Reanne!" cheered Dori, jumping into the air in excitement. "Wow, she looks ultra pretty!" Miu said, gawking at Reanne. "Dang, Reanne, you look prettier than a beauty pageant winner!" commented Mirabelle.

Reanne looked down herself. "Wow, I actually became a Pretty Cure." she said, looking at her attire, then at her new hair, and finally touched her face, where she noticed she didn't have her glasses on, yet she was still seeing things clearly. "Congratulations, Reanne!" said Peace, "Or I should call you Balance, now." Reanne, taking to her new name, turned to Peace, and smiled. "Yeah, I think that will work out. Thanks, Peace!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Maleficent cried out in frustration, "It's bad enough to deal with one new Pretty Cure, but two? I won't stand for this! Waruppin!" "WARUPPIN!" bellowed the monster. He opened his mouth and started shooting several volleyballs from his mouth at high speeds at Balance. She saw it coming, and her eyes started to glow. She pushed Peace away so she could avoid the attack. Peace just landed on the ground when Balance was overshadowed by the dust cloud surrounding her. "Balance!" the girls cried, thinking of the worst. Maleficent started to chuckle.

When the dust cleared, however, they saw Balance standing not even scarred in the least. "Huh?! How did you avoid that?!" Maleficent exclaimed, "Waruppin! Keep firing until she is battered and bruised to the bone!" The monster fired a volley of balls at Balance, who stood in her spot.

Somehow, she was able to read the pattern of the trajectory easily. It was as if her mind was moving as fast as a super computer. She started to swerve to the left and right, avoiding all the balls as they crashed all around her, but not at her. "How am I doing this?" Balance asked herself as she was dodging.

"Wow, she's avoiding all of them!" exclaimed Dori, seeing her movements from a distance. "That's probably her Pretty Cure powers working with her, kuru." Candy guessed.

Balance saw a chance and leapt into the air, shooting herself towards Waruppin. The monster ball then threw the black ball at Balance, but she spun around it and, with the momentum she gained from the spin, kicked the monster to one side, causing it to spin like a top before it got dizzy from spinning and fell down. Balance landed right in front of the fallen behemoth. "Oh my, I had no idea I could kick so hard." she said in amazement.

Maleficent came from behind, trying to do a sneak attack, but lightning struck her just as she came close. Balance turned to see Peace up on her feat, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I won't let you double-team like that again!" Peace shouted.

Balance smiled at Peace's determination, but then heard some grunts as Waruppin was moving. She turned sharply at the monster to see that it wasn't the monster itself that was getting up, but rather Mirabelle and Sunny working together to lift it up. "You alright, Mir?" Sunny asked. "Less talkin', more liftin'!" replied Mirabelle, restraining under the weight of the monster.

Poppori leapt onto Balance's shoulder. "There trying to throw that thing in the air." he explained, "Once it's high up, use your Magic Special Attack!" "Ok." Balance replied, remembering how Unity did it. She crossed her arms across her chest, and concentrated.

Mirabelle and Sunny gave one last heave, and tossed it high into the air. "_Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu_" she chanted, and her Magic Dial started to glow. The energy enveloped Balance until it soared above her, forming a large, orange and white yin-yang symbol. She caught it, and curved it behind her back. "_PreCure Balance Throw!_" She cried, spinning in a circle before throwing the disk, like a frisbee, at Waruppin. It collided with the monster, cutting it down the middle, and causing it to explode.

"WARRUP-IN?!" it said, then it disintegrated. The gem on its' forehead then started to glow, then it shed off its' darkness to reveal it to be a ruby red shard. It landed onto the ground, where it lost its' glow afterwards.

Balance held her position, breathing deeply in exhaustion. "Woah, that was something else!" she said, trying her best to stay up. "That was an awesome attack!" cheered Mirabelle. "I ditto that." agreed Sunny. "So cool!" exclaimed Peace. Balance looked at everyone, blushing in embarrassment for all the comments she was given. "No, not again!" shouted Maleficent, a look of insanity striking her face, "I even thought on this attack! You'll pay for this!" she spun around, and disappeared.

The sky returned to normal, the battle scars all around disappeared. All of the Pretty Cures turned back to normal. Mirabelle picked up the Chaos Emerald shard off the ground.

Dori and Miu rushed over to the others. "You guys all right?" asked Dori, turning to the four. They all nodded in approval. She then turned to Reanne, beaming in excitement. "I am so happy for you, Reanne." she praised, hugging her, "You are finally the next Pretty Cure on the team!" "I-I really am, aren't I?" she stammered. "Course you are, Reanne." Kairi stated, coming forward so as to be shown, "you really are the newest Pretty Cure, and a smart one at that, as well."

Reanne suddenly started to understand the situation she was in, and how it came to be. She smiled. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you're guys' help in cheering me on." she said, "You guys are all great friends in my book." All of them smiled back at Reanne.

Kairi started to cry a bit in happiness. "Geez, your cryin' again?" asked Solanna, "You really gotta stop with the waterworks, Kairi." "Well wait till Ellie and Maddy hear about this." Dori said shrewdly, "Then well see some waterworks!" "Please, don't be so harsh at Kairi or anyone else." asked Reanne, putting a loving arm around Kairi, "If they wanna cry, then we won't stop them, ok?" "That's because your such a nervous wreck, too." replied Mirabelle bluntly. Reanne froze in embarrassment, causing everyone to laugh at her. She then blushed. "You guys!" she cried in shame, but smiled afterwards, knowing that her friends will always help her out through and through.


	4. Ep 3: Pure as Cure Crystal

**Character List**

**For those of you who grew up with the Japanese sub version of each of these series, let me list down both the characters names in the Japanese anime in English form.**

**Ojamajo Doremi**

**Harukaze Doremi: Dori Goodwin**

**Fujiwara Hazuki: Reanne Griffith**

**Senoo Aiko: Mirabelle Haywood**

**Segawa Onpu: Ellie Craft**

**Asuka Momoko: Maddy Truscott**

**Harukaze Pop: Caitlyn Goodwin**

** Smile PreCure**

**Hishizora Miyuki: Miu Starlight**

**Hino Akane: Solanna Agrove**

**Kise Yayoi: Kairi Spring**

**Midorikawa Nao: Natalie Rasen**

**Aoki Reika: Alice Glacier**

**Prologue**

My name is Dori Goodwin. I am 16 years old, and I am the prettiest lucky girl. I'm also a sorceress and a Chaeon wielder. Over five years ago, Me and my friends of Port Mystic parted ways with Jackson and Latias. Now we have returned to Mobius once more to do more exciting adventures. I had to deal with going through trials, along with Jackson, Latias and Latios in order to gain the True Forms of our Chaeon Powers. I won't go into explanation, but lets just say that we have all gotten tougher.

I have gotten tougher also through going to different worlds, and boy have I had my travels. It all started when I became a Witchling, that's when I went to the Lunaverse, and learned all about the Witch world. Later on, I met Latias and Jackson, and a few years later, I went to their world with my friends. It was here where my true potential was starting to come, along with all my friends. We also made tons of new friends here thanks to Jackson. But my travels didn't end here.

When I was introduced to the Hall of Trials, I was taken to many crazy places. The first one was a digital world, filled with creatures named Digimon. I entered two different versions of that world within five years of my life, and I was working with Lopmon, Coronamon, and Mercurymon.

Next was a world that was controlled by a storyteller, and in it was a girl named Duck, who was really a duck, but thanks to a necklace, she became a teenager who danced ballet. In helping her out, I was given the Light Master Emerald Shard.

When I became sixteen, I went into a high-tech dueling world where I learned about Duel Monsters and met a man named Yusei Fudo, whom Jackson called the hero of this dueling generation.

I went to a world that Latios had his True Form Trial at, but he can explain the place better.

Finally, I had to take my True Form Trial in a different dimension, where all my friends and my sister, Caitlyn, met a group called the Winx Club. We helped them in their quest for finding an Earth Fairy, and we gained serious fairy powers into our Witch uniforms, causing them to evolve and making us Sorceresses after that. I had to deal with a seriously hard time in my trial, nearly dying in the process, but I overcame it, and now I have my True Form.

Me, Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie and Maddy are currently in an alternate-dimension version of Port Mystic. There, we were stripped of our powers and our technology. We met Poppori, a hedgehog-like fairy, and five great friends who were pretty much us in a different world; Miu Starlight, Solanna Agrove, Kairi Spring, Natalie Rasen, and Alice Glacier. We learned about Pretty Cures, Waruppins, the Dark shards, which are really shard of the Chaos Emeralds, and so much more. Miu and her friends are all Pretty Cures, Smile PreCure team. I became a Pretty Cure as well, Cure Unity, and recently Reanne became one too, Cure Balance. She and I are currently the only ones of the group who have these powers, but I believe that soon, they will gain their powers, and join with us. This is where we left off, so enjoy the tale of Magical Pretty Cure!

**Chapter 1: The School Rule**

"Class, I would like to introduce you to five new students in our class." said the teacher, Mr. Noris, of room 3-2. He waved a hand to the door, and Dori, Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie and Maddy entered the room. They stood in front of all the students, all maybe a year older than them, staring at the five girls. _How did we get in this situation again? _Dori thought to herself, extremely nervous. It actually started a few days ago.

They had all just got together at the Magical Library after Reanne became a Pretty Cure. They all said their congrats to her, who was blushing through the scenario. They called up Jackson and Latias with the good news. Even Tails was there when they told them.

"Well, that's two down, three to go!" stated Dori. "Don't get too cocky, Dori." warned Jackson, smiling at her as he said it, "You still got a long way to go while your in that world." "We know, but look," cried Mirabelle, holding up the two Emerald shards they collected so far, "If we keep this up, we'll be done with this in no time!" "That is, if people find it suspicious that their are five random girls meandering the streets, having gems in their pockets." Mirabelle wanted to retaliate, but then stopped.

They all looked at each other. They hadn't thought of the fact that they are total strangers not only to this town, but to this world. "See," said Jackson, "You girls need to think ahead of this. While it is true the Magical Library is a nice place to live, you still need food, water, not to mention a way to blend in with the crowd." "We can find stores to work at." Reanne recommended, "We did it when we were at our Port Mystic." "I could start a new idol career here." said Ellie, looking up in thought.

"You could also try to do what I did, as well." reminded Jackson. "Huh? What's that?" the girls asked. "Why don't you try going to the same school as Miu?" he said. The girls looked at each other again. It was ludicrous, not only do they have to go to school again, but they have no way of getting into one, since they live in a Port Mystic unfamiliar to them. "Don't worry about registering," Jackson said, somehow able to read what the girls were thinking, "I can set you up here, and I will make sure your parents will help each and everyone of you." "But...But..." stammered Dori, petrified from the sudden conclusion.

"HEY, MIU!" called out Jackson. Miu and her friends were on the ground floor this whole time until they heard him calling out. Miu looked up. "Is he calling for me?" she asked. "I think so." replied Maddy. She walked to the top and got to Dori's side of the computer.

"Did you need something from me?" she asked. "I need to know the school's name that you go to, that way when me, Latias and Tails get some research done, we will register the girls for your school." "Really? You can do that?" she asked happily. "Leave it to me." called Latias, who was sitting next to Jackson the whole time they were talking. "But...But..." Dori continued to stammer.

"I am the President of the Student Council at the high school," Alice told Jackson, who came from behind Miu, "I can make a recommendation for them to join." "Excellent," praised Jackson, "You would be a great asset to getting this done." He then looked at Latias and Tails, who was off screen at the time, "Hey guys, time to get to work!" "Right!" they responded. He turned back to the group.

"Alice, would you mind sitting things down and explaining some things to me here." She nodded, and shifted the computer away from Dori's and Miu's eyes as she sat down at an empty chair and talking to Jackson. Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie and Maddy started to get confused looks on their faces. "Isn't this great?" asked Miu, hugging Dori around the neck, "Your gonna be part of my school!" "But..But..." Dori said, unable to believe what just happened.

And that is what happened. With the help of Alice, Dori and the others were assigned to the school, a year under what they should be, just to be part of the same school. They weren't with the same class as Miu's friends, but they at least were together.

"Would you mind introducing yourselves to the class?" asked Mr. Noris. "Y-yes, sir," Dori stammered. She turned to the audience in front of her, and continued, "My name is Dori Goodwin. I am with my friends here, who moved to this high school recently. We are all sixteen years old, and we come from Roseville." she paused for bit, thinking on what to say next before continuing, "I am not the smartest of our crew here, that part falls to my friend, Reanne." she pointed her out, who bowed slightly, "Nor am I the strongest, which Mirabelle is." Mirabelle waved to the crowd, "But I enjoy having adventures and making new friends, no matter where I go."

"Dori's kind of the head honcho of our little team here." Mirabelle said abruptly, "But she is a bit of a klutz." "Mirabelle!" Dori shouted while the rest of the audience laughed. "Silence, class." the teacher said, "You may continue on." "Thank you." said Dori, who although was a bit embarrassed, she felt some weight of nervousness come off of her. "Well, besides the fact that I can play a bit of the piano, that's all I got. I think it is best for my friends to introduce themselves as well."

"My name is Reanne Griffith," introduced Reanne, "I am great at education, I am great with computers, and I am a violinist. It's nice to meet all of you."

"My name is Mirabelle Haywood," Mirabelle said, "Before I met these two," she pointed to Dori and Reanne, "I was in the western part of this fine country. I love athletics, hate math tests, and I play the harmonica like nobodies business."

"I am Ellie Craft." Ellie said, using her usual pop-star attitude, "I am a singer, an actor, and a dancer. The instrument I can play in our crew is the flute." She curtsied at the audience.

"Kon'nichiwa, I am Maddy Truscott," said Maddy, "I previously lived in Japan for about half my life, so I am familiar with the language. I enjoy sports, I am ok with subjects, and I play the guitar. Arigatō!"

"Although we are different from each other," finished Dori, "We are all great friends, and if you need help, just ask team DoReMi, and we'll come running." "Thank you," they thanked together. The class all applauded for them. "Thank you five so much for that introduction." Mr. Noris said, "Now will you please take an empty seat."

They all split into different spots. Reanne took a seat in the bottom left-hand corner of the class. Ellie took a seat close to the center of the class. Dori ended up in the same spot as she usually has, in the back right-hand corner of the room, with Maddy in front of her, and Mirabelle two seats across from her. Dori felt relief. The introduction was over. Now the hard part begins; getting back to school again.

**Chapter 2: The Fame of Team DoReMi**

Getting back to school was the one thing Dori had not thought of when she journeyed with Jackson again. Unfortunately, she had no choice, since it would make her and the others less conspicuous. There was one upside, she still had her Chaeon Powers, which increased her natural abilities, including her ability to think better and faster. She wished she had this kind of power back when she was still in high school in Port Mystic before her world was shadowized.

During the week, Dori discovered that classes were separated in different subjects; Mathematics, Science, English, History, even a Japanese language class. The other subjects, Dori did ok all around, though without her Chaeon Powers natural brain boost, she would be worse off. Reanne excelled in all subjects as usual. Mirabelle was doing ok, except for Math. Ellie was able to keep up in all the subjects quite nicely. Maddy did really good all around, and she was the best in the Japanese class. All the while, Poppori decided to stay inside Dori's bag, pretending to be a doll.

Dori began to be popular in the school, seeing as she was part of the five new transfer students that just happen to be part of the same class. Dori used the story Jackson made up for her when asked how this predicament happened. She always replied that her father, who Jackson decided to take the role as, and Alice recommended them to stay together as one, since their families were all interrelated with each other. Somehow, people bought into this story. Jackson knows how to twist the truth to his own will when he wants to. Then again, my friends all gave the same answers as well, though they were popular in their own way.

Ellie became the new 'pretty girl' favorite in the class. She became really popular when she demonstrated her pop-idol skills to the class. She was then asked to be part of the singing group that represented the school, but Ellie declined. Dori guessed she was still thinking of starting a career again as a pop-idol. Dori believed in her strength, and even gave her words of encouragement to follow her dream here.

It was already well known that Alice was the school's star pupil, and most believed no one could top her. That is, until Reanne came in, rivaling her intellect. Not only did Reanne turn in her tests first, but she aced them all, along with her homework. She also became part of the orchestral group in the school, and was well renowned for her skills as a violinist.

Maddy was telling stories about her life in Japan to the students in her language class, and because she was able to speak fluently in Japanese, she would often be called upon to explain certain dialects in the language. Maddy also tried out in some of the sports clubs, but one truly stuck out for her; baseball. Within the week of tryouts for the school's baseball team, she became one of the better members of the team.

Mirabelle was basically the celebrity in athletics. She was good in every sport that came to her. Basketball, hurdles, track and field, she was good at everything. She was rivaling Natalie in soccer when she joined in at one point. The only sport that she wasn't that top in was volleyball, for Solanna was better. The sports club she joined mainly was the kendo club and the running group, and the moment she entered, she set a new lap record in the school, and beat all of the members in kendo.

Everyone was amazed at the athletics, intellect, and personalities of the five new students. Miu, Solanna, Kairi, Natalie and Alice were not as surprised, but they were amazed at how good the girls really were. They all became the talking point around the school, new students with great strength and wisdom (not much of Dori, though).

Miu, although jealous of them, was glad so see them all so happy. Dori and her friends still preferred to hang out with the Smile PreCure team every time they get. They mostly get together at lunch to hang out. Solanna would bring them food from the restaurant she worked at.

"Awesome grub, Sol!" Praised Mirabelle, eating some okonomiyaki. "Thanks, Mir!" replied Solanna. The two have developed each other shorter versions of their name to call one another. Miu, Dori and the other smiled at this exchange of kindness. "You guys really are hitting it off." giggled Alice, "I can see why you guys are so related to one another." Everyone else nodded. Natalie was still perplexed as to how she was beaten by Mirabelle in her best sport.

"Yeah," said Mirabelle, "She is great at volleyball, I can still beat her in other sports." jerking her head towards Solanna, who's ears perked from the statement. "Sounds to me like you wanna challenge me to a sports match here." she said, putting down her meal and glaring at Mirabelle. "You can say that," she replied, turning to Solanna with the same look. Sparks seem to emanate from each others eyes, clashing with the other. Everyone watched, sweat-dropping.

"Is Mirabelle always like this?" Poppori asked Dori, sitting on the back of the bench. She nodded. "I think these rivalries towards other sports people started when she met Leon." She had already explained to Miu, Poppori and her friends all about her home world and the Lunaverse, including the FLAT 4. Leon was always challenging Mirabelle to a sport battle in some way.

"What are we waiting for?" Solanna asked Mirabelle, both of them getting to their feet simultaneously. "Nothing that can wait for later." answered Mirabelle. They both started to run to the fields. "Hold on a minute!" cried out Alice. The two girls came to a stop and turned to look at Alice. "What?" they said together. "There is one thing you did forget about." she told. "What's that?" they asked, showing quizzical looks. Alice pointed to the clock on the building. "School isn't done yet."

The two fell over in embarrassment, whiles the others laughed at their hastiness. Mirabelle and Solanna got to their feet again. "Fine lets save the battle until the end of school, then we fight." declared Mirabelle. "Your on!" retorted Solanna. The other girls sighed. _This was gonna be a long day_ was the only thought they had.

**Chapter 3: The Fiery Passion**

Up in Neg-Chaos Kingdom, screams of anger could be heard. Maleficent was out in the courtyard, slashing at anything and everything that came in her path with her nails. She was infuriated. Not only did the Pretty Cures beat her once, but twice. This ticked her off beyond belief. She slashed at the broken wall next to her, causing it to collapse. "Damn it!" she shouted, "What makes those girls so strong?! It's driving me crazy!"

"You assume too much, Maleficent." said a deep, male voice behind her. She sharply turned to see a tiger stalking towards her... on two feet. It walked upright like a human, wearing nothing but a toga and shorts. The body was still that of a tiger, but it acted human.

"What do you mean 'I assume too much', Tiger Khan?!" she asked demandingly, glaring at the beast before her. "I mean, instead of using your wits." Khan stated as he sat on the debris, "You should focus more on your strength, your power, and nothing else." He curled his paw into a fist, then he smacked it on the rock he sat on, causing it to crumble. He pushed himself into the air with his fist, and lands on top of one of the walls. He stares down at Maleficent, who glowered at him. "If it means to prove a point to you." Khan continued, "I shall go down there and teach these Pretty Cures what true power is." He then leapt off the wall, and out of sight.

After school, Mirabelle, Solanna, Maddy and Natalie had to go to their sports club. The others decided to go home to work with their homework. Mirabelle's and Solanna's rivalry fueled each other so much, that they overwhelmed the other members in their clubs.

After their clubs, Mirabelle and Solanna decided to face each other in a variety of sports, whiles Maddy and Natalie were cooling off and watching them battle it out. They started with a lap around the track, for which Mirabelle won. Then they did one-on-one volleyball, and Solanna proved victorious. They did soccer, basketball, hurdles, disc throw, anything that they could find to challenge each other at, each of them beating the other.

"Sugoi!" said Maddy as she watched them, "Those two really are fighting hard against each other." "I've never seen Solanna so revved up about an opponent." praised Natalie, equally as impressed, "Though I can understand her feelings." Maddy turned to Natalie with a quizzical look on her face.

She noticed this, and continued, "You see, when two people who accel in sports meet each other, they develop a strong rivalry against each other, and would challenge themselves to the limits in any sport. Because these two are friends, there rivalry is also friendly, but they still push each other forward. Solanna, whom I known for a while, is extremely ambitious and is a great athlete. Mirabelle is someone who I don't know as well, but she has that same fiery ambition as Solanna."

"Fiery is the best word to describe Mirabelle." Maddy commented, watching Mirabelle hurry up the rock-climbing challenge, "She has made many rivals through her time back home, but the biggest one, by far, has to be with Jackson." "The guy you talk to on the other end of the computer?" Natalie asked. "Yep, he's the guy." Maddy replied, "Those two can fight it out when they want to. The two biggest battles they have are in swordplay and running. Mirabelle is fast, but Jackson is faster. He can move faster than the speed of sound if he wanted to." She turned to see the expression of disbelief on Natalie's face.

"It's a long story," Maddy explained, "Basically, Jackson was granted a wish when he was young, and he wished to be as fast as his closest friend, Sonic. Anyways, even with the Jet Shoes we talked about before, Mirabelle was nowhere near as fast as Jackson. As for swordplay, Jackson is a genuine Sword's Master, and one of the best. Mirabelle is getting to that point, and she's getting close." "Sword's Master?" asked Natalie, "Don't you mean swordsman?" "A swordsman can wield a sword." quoted Maddy, "But a Sword's Master can truly wield a sword. He or she can harness a sword's full potential, can work with any sword, and fight at a supreme strength. That's what a Sword's Master is, or at least, that's what Jackson says."

"Wow," gasped Natalie, "I didn't know being a Sword's Master would be so deep. So how does this fit with Mirabelle?" "Mirabelle wants to become the greatest female Sword's Master, and she always challenges with Jackson, who wants to be the greatest Sword's Master in the universe." Maddy explained, "Trouble is, Jackson is stronger and faster than Mirabelle, so she isn't as strong." Maddy then looks at Mirabelle, who was getting up after falling from the rope-climbing challenge, still revved for more.

"This never did stop Mirabelle." Maddy continued, "She has an unending ambition to keep going. It could have started when her mom and dad had a divorce, or it could have started since she met Jackson. It even could've been since she became friends with Dori and Reanne, I really don't know."

"Wait, Mirabelle's parents are divorced?" recalled Natalie. "They got together again, thanks to Mirabelle." answered Maddy, "But what I am saying is that she will never give up, no matter what. She is one of the best fighters in our group, and like Dori, she makes sure the team is working together strongly, cause she wants us to be just as spirited as her." Natalie smiled. "That's definitely like Solanna," she compared, turning to the field to see the two resting after many matches.

Down in the field, Mirabelle and Solanna were panting in exhaustion. "Well, looks like we are tied, seven matches each." stated Solanna. "Now the question is, what challenge shall we do next?!" asked Mirabelle. Both went silent in thought, only their panting breath could be heard. Finally, Solanna spoke up, "I've got nothin'. You" "Not a thing." moaned Mirabelle. Both went into silence.

"You ain't half bad." commented Mirabelle. "You're pretty amazing, yourself." Solanna returned in kindness, "You could be a better rival than Natalie." "Yeah, even though your nowhere near Jackson or Knuckles' level, you'd be a great rival." "Jackson I know," Solanna said, "But who's Knuckles?" "He's a Mobian." Mirabelle explained, "A humanoid echidna with strength to break steel. He's a guardian, too, of a special gem called the Master Emerald."

"Man, that sounds like a powerful and cool guy." praised Solanna, "Wish I met him." "Who knows, maybe you will." Mirabelle said. They chuckled under panting breath. "Say, you said before that you are a swordsman, right?" asked Solanna, "What do you do with your skills?" "Ok, first of all, it's swordswoman, big difference." corrected Mirabelle, causing Solanna to snort, "Secondly, I use my skills to protect my friends. I don't fight just to prove I am strong or anything, I just do so I can make sure I prevail any dangers that come my way." "Sounds reasonable enough." said Solanna. "I will prove to Jackson I have what it takes to be at his level, and still have a just heart." declared Mirabelle, "I won't stop until I reach that goal!"

Up above, a silhouette of a tiger, standing on a telephone pole on it's two hind legs, could be seen, watching the four girls from a distance.

**Chapter 4: Sheer Tiger Khan**

"Grrah-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Khan, eyeballing the girls down from below, "These are the pests that Maleficent had to deal with? They don't have any true strength whatsoever." He then lifted his paw up into the sky. "Come, Darkness! Over-shadow the world in negativity!" A black bolt of lightning shot into the sky from his palm. All of a sudden, the sky turned dark yellow, the clouds turned black, and the sun disappeared. Any leftover stragglers who were watching Mirabelle and Solanna fight slumped to the ground saying words of unhappiness.

Mirabelle, Solanna, Maddy and Natalie all looked up at the sudden change in scenery. "Hey, what's going on?!" cried Maddy. "The sky's color maybe different, but the feelings are the same." said Solanna. "The Negative Sky!" called Mirabelle. The girls then heard Khan laughing, and turned to see him standing upright on the pole.

"Who in the world is he?" asked Natalie. "I am Tiger Khan!" he replied, "I am part of the Negative Chaos Kingdom who has been attacking you, just like Maleficent, though I am more of a challenge than her, you can be sure of that." The others stared nervously at him as he leapt from the pole, onto the ground before the girls. "Now its' time to introduce you to real power!" he boomed, and he pulled a Dark Shard from his toga, and held it into the air.

"Come, Waruppin!" he called. The gem let out a dark burst of energy, which shot towards a nearby hurdle and rope. The equipment glowed in its' energy, and it grew to a greater size. It sprouted arms from each side, and the legs of the hurdle turned into real legs. The hurdle bended downwards, and the rope became longer and more lethal. A purple face was made on the top of the hurdle, where the large eyes and a mouth were placed. It grabbed the rope, and held it like a whip. The Dark Shard then placed itself on top of the monster's forehead. "WARUPPIN!" it boomed as it made its' presence.

"Dang, and here I thought Akanbe was an ugly pain in the neck." said Natalie. "Doesn't matter now," replied Solanna, pulling her Smile Pact, "All that matters is that we need to destroy that thing, no matter what! Lets go, Natalie." "Right!" she cried.

Solanna placed the ribbon into her Smile Pact. "Ready?" said a voice. "_PreCure Smile Charge!_" cried Solanna, "GO!" cried the voice again, producing a powder puff, "Go, go! Let's go, Sunny!" Solanna grabbed the powder puff and tapped it on the Smile Pact to get the magic powder. Solanna snapped her fingers to light her puff on fire and applied it once onto her chest, surrounding herself with fire which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Her hair then changed from red to orange and gets styled and her eyes became a brighter shade as well. Lastly, she patted the powder puffs onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. "_The Brilliant Sun, Hot-blooded Power! Cure Sunny!_" she chanted, striking a pose.

Natalie was up next. She placed the ribbon into her Smile Pact. "Ready?" said a voice. "_PreCure Smile Charge!_" cried Natalie, "GO!" cried the voice again, producing a powder puff, "Go, go! Let's go, March!" Natalie grabbed the powder puff and tapped it on the Smile Pact to get the magic powder. Natalie uses her puff to draw a triangle of magic powder, which then exploded into wind that formed her arm protectors, shoes, dress and the Smile Pretty Cure brooch. Her hair lengthened as its color shifted from dark green to light green. Lastly, she patted the powder puff onto her cheeks to give them a rosy glow. "_Courageous, High-Spirited, a Clean-Cut Match! Cure March!_" she chanted, striking a pose.

While Mirabelle was familiar with Sunny's look, Natalie, who became March, was new to her. Her uniform was, more or less, like the other Smile PreCures, but it was green. Her hair became bright green and much longer. The side of her bangs curled in towards her face, and her back hair was worn in a very long ponytail held with a gold barrette with an angel wing attached. Part of her hair were also worn in high twintails held up with smaller yellow barrettes. Finally, she wore her tiara on her forehead.

"Man, you both look amazing!" praised Maddy, who had starry eyes. "I have to admit, March," Mirabelle commented, "You don't look too shabby. Still, I thought you would look tougher, like Sunny here." "Well, beggars can't be choosers." quoted March, whiles Sunny grinned in Mirabelle favoring her. "Well, now I can see why Maleficent is so interested in you." said Khan, "I have heard about how the Bad End Kingdom was defeated by your group, though I believe they have grown soft for a long time." "Bad End Kingdom?" questioned Maddy. "The group of bad people who want to make Earth a Bad End." March explained, "We defeated them a while back, so things are peaceful again."

"Enough chit-chat!" cried Mirabelle, brandishing herself a kendo stick from one of the challenges she and Solanna did, "Time to fight with all our might!" "Your fighting with us?" asked Sunny. "Sure, can't give up on a situation like this." answered Mirabelle, "Besides, this would be a good tie-breaker for us." Maddy and March sweat-dropped. _She's actually serious! _They both thought. "All right, sounds good!" Sunny agreed, and the two, along with March, charged at Waruppin.

March moved much faster than the others, so she got to the monster first. She leapt into the air and punched the monster in the face. The monster leaned back in recoil, but then it sprung forward, causing March to fly backwards. Mirabelle and Sunny charged at Waruppin, screaming a battle cry. The monster saw them, and threw its' whip out at them. They both leapt to opposite sides as it landed down in the middle of them.

Mirabelle skid to a halt, then continued to dash towards the monster. She then jumped and struck the monster with her kendo stick. It made the monster flinch, but it swung its' arm at her, causing her to fall back. However, this was enough of a distraction for Sunny to kick the monster on the other side, causing it to double over in pain. The trio got together in front of the monster. "This guy ain't goin' down so easily." Solanna said as she panted. "No excuse to giving it the beating of a lifetime!" retorted Mirabelle. The Pretty Cures nodded, and the fight continued.

From the stands, Maddy watched fixated by the battle before her. Mirabelle was giving it just as much as the Pretty Cures, and she was still trucking. "Man, talk about an intense battle!" she gasped. "Maddy!" called a voice from behind. She turned to see Dori, Miu, and the rest of the pack show up, with Poppori and Candy in tow. "We saw the sky turn eerie, so we came here as soon as possible." explained Miu. "What's going on here?" asked Reanne, staring at the three girls fighting Waruppin. "Is that Mirabelle fighting out there?" asked Alice, "What in the world is she thinking?" "Mirabelle usually doesn't think." sighed Dori, "She just goes on plain instincts."

Back in the battle, Sunny and Mirabelle were fighting blow for blow with Waruppin. The monster threw its' whip at the two, causing them to fall back. March was already trying to get back to her feet after another attempt to hit the monster. The two flipped themselves in the air, landing on their feet as they landed right next to March.

"All right, kids gloves are off!" declared Mirabelle. The two looked at her in curiosity. She then leapt high into the air at an angle above Waruppin, she then held her kendo stick out in front of her before she started spinning frontwards, so that her stick made her look like a buzzsaw. "Taste my Blade Dash attack!" she cried, and with a fast-paced spin, she dashed in the air, towards the monster.

"Go, Mirabelle!" cheered Dori, Maddy and Reanne. "She may have lost her Crystal Katana," Ellie said, "But she still has her natural skills as a swordswoman." The others stared open-mouthed at the spectacle Mirabelle was displaying. Even Tiger Khan raised an eyebrow.

Mirabelle hurled herself forward in the Blade Dash towards Waruppin at incredible speed and control. When she collided with Waruppin, it looked like Mirabelle did some serious damage. Waruppin was knocked backwards, but unfortunately, the kendo stick broke. The impact reverberated, causing Mirabelle to bounce back down towards the others.

When she landed, she stared at the now broken kendo stick with a puzzled expression. March and Sunny stared at her in amazement and concern. Waruppin fell on its' back. There was a pause of silence before Mirabelle turned to the others and asked, "Hey, uh, does anyone have an extra sword on them?" The others fell backwards in disbelief.

**Chapter 5: The Undeniable Determination**

"YOUR STILL WANTING TO FIGHT HIM AFTER THAT?!" shouted March. Sunny shook her head, smiling in disbelief. Miu and Kairi were staring starry-eyed at Mirabelle's greatest attempt. Dori and Maddy were shaking their heads in amusement, knowing that Mirabelle would say that. Ellie and Reanne stared at Alice, and shrugged as if to say 'that's Mirabelle for you'. "WARUPPIN?!" exclaimed the monster as it got up. "It would seem," Khan started to say, "That this human is a lot tougher than the average one." March calmed down, and smiled at Mirabelle. "Sorry, Mir, I don't we have one." she said apologetically, but then turned to Waruppin as it got up, and smirked, "we do however, have something better."

She then started to focus all her spirit into her Smile Pact, which started to glow. After a few seconds, the Smile Pact exploded with wind energy that lifted March off the ground and into the air. March then compressed the wind into a ball. "_PreCure March Shoot!_" she cried, kicking the ball of wind at the enemy in soccer-style. It soared straight at Waruppin, the wind trailing behind it.

"Stop it, now, Waruppin!" Khan ordered. The Dark Shard on its' forehead started to glow, and all of a sudden, the rope transformed. It was no longer a rope, but a ball and steel chain. It then spun the ball around, and swung it at the attack. The ball of wind dissipated as the black ball struck it to one side. "WARUPPIN!" sneered the monster maliciously.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Mirabelle as March was breathing deeply to one side, "That dang Negative Power-Up is a real pain in the neck!" Sunny then stepped forward. "I'll give it a shot." She declared, and she was about to focus. "No, wait." cried Mirabelle. Sunny stopped concentrating and looked back at Mirabelle. "He will only deflect your attack, too." Mirabelle explained, "Save your attack for when its' necessary."

"Well, seems like you really are thinking ahead." panted March. "Ok, so what do you plan on doing?" Sunny asked. Mirabelle turned to the monster, who was flailing the ball and chain around. "We need to wear it down," she strategized, "find a way to get that weapon of his away from him. Then, while someone distracts the kitty cat, you take the shot." She was thinking back when Maleficent intervened with Peace's attack from the battle before, and wanted to make sure Khan didn't do exactly that.

"Sounds like a plan." Sunny said, "Now the question is; how do we tire it out." Mirabelle smirked as she raised her fists in a fighting stance. "Beat the living crap out of it!" she declared. Sunny and March sweat-dropped. "That part is not much of a strategy." murmured March. "Aw, who cares?" shrugged Sunny, staring at Waruppin, "It's the best plan we got!" "Ok, you two," Mirabelle declared, "lets go!" "Right," the Pretty Cures responded.

They charged at the enemy in unison. Mirabelle went headlong into Waruppin, her fist at the ready. Waruppin swung its' ball at Mirabelle, which struck her head on, causing her to fall back, yelling in pain. March saw this as an opportunity, and started to do rapid kicks on Waruppin from the side. However the monster had its' other hand up, and it deflected all of the kicks. Sunny came from the opposite end, her fist reached out before her. Waruppin jumped into the air, causing March and Sunny to land in the place where it was before. It then looked down at them, and swung the heavy ball down at them. It crushed the ground below, and caused the two girls to fly backwards from the shockwave. Mirabelle then got up again, and charged ahead, along with March and Sunny.

On and on the battle went, but Waruppin kept taking the hits, and delivering even more devastating attacks on the trio. The rest of the girls watched this in horror from the stands. "We have to help them!" cried Miu, pulling her Smile Pact out. Alice and Kairi did the same, and Reanne pulled her Magic Dial out.

Dori was about to reach into her pocket when a sharp pain struck her head. Dori's Chaeon Instincts activated again on her. She then put her hand out of her pocket, and raised it in front of the others. "Hold on a minute guys." she said, "I think we should wait for a while." "What are you talkin' about, Dori?!" exclaimed Maddy, "Those guys are getting their butts kicked out there." "I know," replied Dori in a calming matter, "But I think we should stay put. At least, that's what my Chaeon Instincts are telling me." Dori's group looked at each other before deciding to have faith in what she said. Miu and the others weren't as convinced as Dori's friends, nor did they even know what Chaeon Instincts are, but they decided to trust her judgement.

They turned back to watch as Mirabelle, March and Sunny were all falling back, battered and bruised, onto the ground. They had taken a beating from fighting Waruppin, who only showed minor injuries. "Grrah-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Khan, who stood from a distance to avoid being hit, "So this is what the Bad End Kingdom had to deal with? Man, those guys must be pathetic! I could take you all down easily!"

He continued to bark in laughter for a while, but he then heard some groaning, and he stopped to look. Mirabelle was struggling to get up again. She put her hands on her knees while standing, and was panting in pain from the continuous attacks. She then looked up at Waruppin, who glared down at her. "Just fall back down, human." Khan ordered, "It would do you a lot better if you stayed down. You are outmatched, overpowered, and beaten up. Face it, my superior might is stronger than your feeble strength."

Mirabelle froze in her position, still panting deeply. Finally, she said, "You know what, your right, I'm not as strong. At least, not at this point." She then snapped a glare at Khan and she continued, "but that doesn't mean I will give up at this point." Khan's whiskers twitched. "If that's the case," he asked, "why do you want to continue? Is it pride? Is it honor for your half-dead friends near you? What is it?"

Mirabelle paused before saying, "I don't really know what it is that keeps me goin'. It could be my ambition. It could be that I don't even know when to give up. I'm pretty stubborn when it comes to these things. I just gotta do what I gotta do." She then stood straight up, staring at Waruppin, who started to swing the ball around again.

"I actually have some friends back home who are far stronger than this beastie, and I challenge them on a daily basis, and would mostly lose. But when it come to actual enemies, I ain't a girl who would give up on her friends to save her own skin like some people." she continued, "I'd always been the more physical, head-on, stubborn girl in the group. So why should I stop now?" March and Sunny looked up at Mirabelle as they were lying on the ground, wincing in pain.

"I had no idea where it all started, nor do I care." she said, her voice getting louder and louder as she spoke. "I just know that as long as I'm breathin', I will never let my friends down, nor will I ever. I keep fightin', and tryin' to prove myself better than the rest, even if its' impossible." She then yelled out the last words as the monster was prepared to take a swing at her. "I will show my undying will to go on, and prove to you that I am powerful enough to save my friends!"

Suddenly, a blue sparkle in the sky, followed by a bright blue beam, which shot itself down onto Mirabelle. The beam enveloped her as everyone watched in awe. "What's going on?" asked Alice. "Did Khan do something to Mirabelle?" asked March. Sunny smirked a bit, knowing what was happening. Mirabelle just gotten loads stronger.

**Chapter 6: Cure Crystal**

Mirabelle found herself in the middle of a bright blue light. "Hey, what's goin' on here?" she asked. Suddenly, a ball of light started to shine in front of her. She put her hands out to reveal a Magic Dial falling into them. "Woah, its' a Magic Dial!" she exclaimed, "Does that mean that..." "Yes, you've become a Pretty Cure!" a voice said, finishing her sentence. Poppori came out of nowhere, and landed in midair in front of her. "Seriously?" asked Mirabelle, beaming, "Yeah, I finally did it!" She punched the air in excitement.

"That strong spirit of yours is just what we need now." said a smirking Poppori, then his face got serious as he continued, "Now quickly, slide your finger around the circle of buttons, press the center, and say 'PreCure Magic Call!'" "All righty then!" she cried, "Time to put a serious downer on this guys parade!"

Mirabelle scanned her finger across the buttons before pressing the center. The Dial rang twice. "_PreCure Magic Call!_" She said into the Dial. "Magic Time, Crystal!" said the Magic Dial. Suddenly, the top part of the Dial folded into four parts, forming into an X. A stream of light came out as it spun rapidly in a circle, which enveloped Mirabelle's fists. She then slammed each fist onto each wrist, before slamming her fists together, causing the energy to disperse around her. It crystalized itself around her legs, arms and body, forming arm protectors, boots, and her uniform. The Magic Dial placed itself on her chest, and a large ribbon covered it. She then slammed her fist onto her head, causing it to glow and disappear, revealing her hair grown bigger and a brighter color. She then snapped her fingers in front of her face, making blush marks appear. She soared down from the sky and landed on her feet. "_Unending Ambition! Shining the Gems of the World with Magic! Cure Crystal!_" she chanted, taking her Witchling pose.

The light disappeared, revealing Mirabelle now a Pretty Cure. Her uniform was blue, and was less frilly as Unity's or Balance's. She had one large coattail, her boots didn't have folds on them, and her bow was a ribbon. Her split-curl hair style grew bigger and wider, and it reached shoulder length. The strand of hair that she always had sticking out now became a tuft of hair, curling itself in the air, and tucked onto one side of her head. Her eyes became a bright, cerulean blue.

Somehow, the beam of light that landed on Mirabelle before recovered some of the injuries from March and Sunny. They were standing up onto their feet. "Wow, Mir, I mean, Crystal, you look pretty cool." March commented. "Way to go, girl!" cheered Sunny. "Yeah, Mirabelle became a Pretty Cure, too!" Dori exclaimed over the cheers of Miu's group. "Aw, and I was hoping I would be next." moaned Maddy as Ellie clapped in congrats towards Mirabelle.

"Yo, check it out, gang!" shouted Mirabelle, turning to see every angle of her, "Wild n' styled! And Crystal? I like that name too!" "Well, let's put your powers to the test, shall we?" asked Sunny, who raised her fist in a fighting stance. "Yeah!" cried Mirabelle, now taking to her new name, Crystal.

"So, this is how a Pretty Cure is born." murmured Khan, his eyes narrowed at Mirabelle's sudden development, "Huff! It doesn't matter, these girls are as good as gone." He turned to the monster he created. "Waruppin, crush them." he ordered. "WARUPPIN!" boomed the monster.

March and Sunny started running towards the beast, but Crystal went into a full-pelt dash. Apparently, her speed increased exponentially. She then lunged herself towards Waruppin, and started to make strong, fast, rapid punches and kicks at him. Unlike before, Waruppin started to be knocked back from the repetitive attacks.

Finally, Crystal ended by kicking it high into the air. Sunny soared above her, and spiked the monster straight into the ground, where March stood. She then did a spin kick, and redirected the monster's trajectory. It landed headlong into a goalie net, where it got tangled up in the ropes. "Goal!" cheered Crystal. "Wow, awesome combo attack!" praised Miu as the others cheered them on.

Waruppin got free of the knots, and stood up. It saw Crystal coming at it again, so it swung the black ball at her. Crystal was ready for such an attack, and gave a strong uppercut onto the ball. This caused to go high into the air, the chain still attached. It strained Waruppin's hand as he tried to pull it back to the ground. This gave Crystal an idea.

"Hey, March, Sunny!" she cried as they came rushing past her. They stopped in there tracks to listen. "I've got me a great idea!" she said with a smirked, and she urged them to huddle around her. She whispered something in their ears before they raised their heads, also grinning. "Hey, now that's a plan!" exclaimed March. "I'm ready when you guys are." Sunny stated. "Ok, girls, Let go!" Crystal declared.

They scattered about. March ran at full speed around Waruppin. "Hey, ugly! Try catching me!" she jeered. The monster looked at her as if she was a fly encircling it. It threw its' hand down, but no luck. It then swung the ball above him, preparing it to slam March into the ground. March then leapt into the air, and kicked the ball as hard as she could skyward. This once again strained the chain, causing Waruppin's arm to be shot upwards with the force of the chain.

"NOW!" Crystal shouted to Sunny. Sunny then concentrated for a few seconds, then her Smile Pact burst into flames, and soared into the sky. She dashed straight ahead, leapt into the air towards the fireball. "_PreCure Sunny Fire!_" she cried, and she spiked the fireball at Waruppin's hand. When it made contact, Waruppin cried out in pain from the burn, and it loosened its grip on the chain. The ball continued to soar upwards, high into the sky from March's attack, until it fell a long ways off.

"What the...?" exclaimed Khan, his eyes popping out at this predicament. Suddenly, he heard someone coming towards him. He turned just in time to see March come in and kick him in the gut, causing him to fly backwards.

"Now, Crystal!" cried Poppori from the stands, "Use your Magic Special Attack!" Crystal nodded, and folded her arms across her chest. She then closed her eyes, and concentrated to find the incantation. "_Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun_" she chanted, which caused the Magic Dial to glow. Then energy then enveloped around her. She flipped backwards, and started racing as fast as she could towards Waruppin . The energy began crystalizing in front of her slightly. "_PreCure Crystal Dash!_" she cried, and she stopped running and slammed her fists into the energy she developed. The energy was pushed forward even more, and it narrowed itself, forming a crystalized, icicle-shaped arrow, streaking with the energy. It shot towards Waruppin, and collided with it, causing a big explosion.

"WARUPP-IN?" It said, then it disintegrated. The gem on its' forehead then started to glow, then it shed off its' darkness to reveal it to be a ruby red shard. It landed onto the ground, where it lost its' glow afterwards. Mirabelle stood tall, breathing deeply slightly, but with a big grin on her face. "Yeah, we did it!" she cheered, raising her fist into the air. Sunny gave a thumbs up at this. "Aren't you ever tired?" asked a smiling March. The other girls were shouting for joy, some leaping into the air. "Grr" snarled Khan as he rubbed his stomach, "I apparently underestimated you Pretty Cures. Don't think you've won yet, girls." It then spun around, and vanished.

The sky returned to normal, the battle scars all around disappeared. Anyone who was around were back to their normal selves. All of the Pretty Cures turned back to normal. Mirabelle grabbed the third Emerald Shard. "Heh, that was a piece of cake!" she gloated as she tossed the gem in the air and caught it. "A piece of cake?" Natalie asked, "We almost got killed out there!" "Yeah, well it worked out in the end, didn't it?" Solanna asked. "Not you, too." sighed Natalie.

The other girls rushed towards them. "Congratulations, Mir!" Dori said, hugging her friend. "You are now the new Pretty Cure of the group." Miu stated. Mirabelle started to rub her head in embarrassment. "Aw, shucks, you guys!" she said, "You're embarrassin' me." The others started to laugh at this. Mirabelle then turned to Ellie and Maddy. "Wished you guys became Pretty Cures soon." she said, "I really don't want anyone in our group falling behind the others." "Don't worry," consoled Ellie, putting her hand up in silence, "We'll know when to get it when the time is perfect. Right, Maddy?" "You betcha!" agreed Maddy.

Mirabelle then turned to Solanna. "You did great out there, Sol. That fire attack was just what I needed." "I know," replied a smug Solanna, "I guess I did save our bacon out there. Without me, you would've been toast." Mirabelle smiled as she glared at Solanna. "Maybe, though I could have finished it off without you, Sol." she sneered. "I just thought you need to feel like you contributed in some way."

Solanna snapped her head around, hearing a challenge coming on. "Oh, you wanna bet that?" she asked. "You bet!" Mirabelle declared. Lightning seemed to come from each others eyes again, grinning in a rivalry way. "Oh, no," moaned Maddy and Natalie, "Here they go again." Mirabelle and Solanna then started to run to who knows where, leaving the rest of the gang watching in bemusement. They turned to each other, and started to laugh. Those two hot-heads were more alike than they imagined.


	5. Ep 4: The Song of Cure Lunar

**Character List**

**For those of you who grew up with the Japanese sub version of each of these series, let me list down both the characters names in the Japanese anime in English form.**

**Ojamajo Doremi**

**Harukaze Doremi: Dori Goodwin**

**Fujiwara Hazuki: Reanne Griffith**

**Senoo Aiko: Mirabelle Haywood**

**Segawa Onpu: Ellie Craft**

**Asuka Momoko: Maddy Truscott**

**Majo Ruka: Witch Petunia**

**Smile PreCure**

**Hishizora Miyuki: Miu Starlight**

**Hino Akane: Solanna Agrove**

**Kise Yayoi: Kairi Spring**

**Midorikawa Nao: Natalie Rasen**

**Aoki Reika: Alice Glacier**

**Prologue**

My name is Dori Goodwin. I am 16 years old, I'm a sorceress and a Chaeon wielder. Over five years ago, Me and my friends of Port Mystic parted ways with Jackson and Latias. Now we have returned to Mobius once more to do more exciting adventures. I had to deal with going through trials, along with Jackson, Latias and Latios in order to gain the True Forms of our Chaeon Powers. I won't go into explanation, but lets just say that we have all gotten tougher.

You know, I admire those three with their skills and personalities. I was the last member of the quartet to be discovered, so I look up to them when I need help. Jackson is the leader of the group, and the descendant of the king. Being the Chaeon wielder of Courage, Jackson is truly not afraid of anything (except maybe for bees). He has a free-spirited personality, which I guess he developed from being around Sonic a lot. But when things get serious, Jackson will fight hard, though he tends to smile in battle. He says it's a policy of his, saying that if you smile at your enemies, they believe you aren't afraid. You know what, that actually works for him. He is an amazing engineer, capable of making loads of equipment and vehicles. He is the best at swordplay than anyone I know, using two swords as his style, and he is super fast on his feet. He has journeyed to more places than anyone else, and no matter where he goes, he always makes new friends. I wonder how he deals with so much, yet can still be a goof? That one of the many questions I have.

Latias is Jackson's wife, and the Chaeon wielder of Love. She can see into people's hearts, and can tell how good or evil a person is, what their emotions are, and even capable of telling whether they are lying or not. She is so kind to everyone, and she can play the role of a leader well. Funny how she use to be so shy and had little self-confidence in herself. She is the smartest one of the group, and is a wiz with a computer. She does the programing for Jackson so his machines work well. She is graceful, capable of turning into a dragon if needed, and can use a rapier when in close quarters. She's mainly a long range expert, and has a tendency to rely on others in battle. The one thing I know she hates is the cold, mainly because she is part dragon, and gets weak in icy environments. Regarding that, she is the best, brightest person I can rely on.

Latios is Latias' older brother, and the Chaeon wielder of Honor. I don't deny I have a crush on him. He's so cool, what with the looks and the strength, and parts of his personality. He is mainly a quiet person, doesn't like being around others a lot. He doesn't show a lot of emotion, but he is a short-tempered guy. I seem to help get his emotions out, and so does Latias. Jackson considers him to be the 'muscle-man' of the group, and that's basically what he is. He is physically the strongest out of all of us, and is the one who always charges headlong into a battle. He can even crack a mountain if he wanted to. But he does have chivalry, just as he is the Chaeon wielder of Honor, and will fight fairly in a one-on-one battle. His main weapon of combat is his greatsword, which he uses so effortlessly, and with such strength. He also can become a dragon, just like Latias, but he is more combatant in that form, while Latias uses for ariel evasiveness and carrying Jackson. His temper can get the better of him, and he isn't as smart as the others. He is still a nice guy, and my knight in shining armor.

Currently, me, Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie and Maddy are in an alternate-dimension version of Port Mystic. There, we were stripped of our powers and our technology. We met Poppori, a hedgehog-like fairy, and five great friends who were pretty much us in a different world; Miu Starlight, Solanna Agrove, Kairi Spring, Natalie Rasen, and Alice Glacier. We learned about Pretty Cures, Waruppins, the Dark shards, which are really shard of the Chaos Emeralds that got split into 35 pieces, and so much more. Miu and her friends are all Pretty Cures, the Smile PreCure, and so far, me, Reanne, and Mirabelle became Pretty Cures. I am Cure Happy, Reanne is Cure Balance, and Mirabelle is Cure Crystal. Only Ellie and Maddy are left, but I know they will discover their powers, eventually. Lets see what happens in this episode of Magical Pretty Cure!

**Chapter 1: Rekindling the Spirit of an Idol**

Dori, Miu, Alice and Candy were standing in front of the Star Marks Studio building, a tall skyscraper in the city where they find musical talent. It was the best place for a certain idol to be reborn as. "Wow, so tall!" Miu cried, her eyes wide and starry as she gazed up the building, "It could be like the tower in Rapunzel." She turned to Dori, who had the same expression. "I can barely see the top, kuru!" Candy cried. "Is this where Ellie will really be working at, kuru?!" she asked. "You got it." Dori answered. She then started to remember how this all came about.

It all started after school. Alice and Candy were waiting as Miu was packing her stuff up when Dori and Ellie came rushing into the room, surprising the two. "Hey guys," said an excited Dori, "You'd never guess what just happened today." Miu and Alice gave quizzical looks at this.

Dori then waved her hand over to present Ellie. "Ellie, here, just got a call to a big time music producer, and asked if she would like to come over to audition for them as a teen idol." "Wow, that's incredible." Miu congratulated. "I knew you could do it." Alice said kindly. "Thanks guys," Ellie said graciously, "I guess all that work Jackson, Latias and I did payed off."

A while back, Ellie contacted them, deciding to take her roles as an idol again, this time in the alternate Port Mystic. Latias still had a music video containing Ellie during her career in Mobius. Jackson sent it to her via Chaos Portal, and then sent it by mailing it to the Star Marks Studio. Latias decided to be her manager for the job, and with her computer and Chaeon skills, she was able to communicate with the owners of the studio, even through the video phone. She was just that good with technology.

"Thanks to all their help, I got myself a job and a way for us to start a life here." Ellie stated, acknowledging Dori. Although she and her friends enjoyed the kindness Miu and the others gave in bringing them food and stuff, it felt like it was a hindrance to them.

They decided to start a life for themselves, and that started with finding a job. Ellie's job choice was obvious, but the others were still looking. The reason the other six girls weren't with Miu, Dori, Alice and Ellie was because they were doing the other thing; finding an apartment to live the Magical Library was a nice place, there were a few essentials they just didn't have there. They considered the fact that they needed to blend in with society better, so they need a place in Port Mystic to stay at, not to mention a mailing address. Jackson said that he would help them find a place to live.

"I heard there are other teenagers that are also auditioning for the next teen idol, so I am kind of nervous, especially since I am in a different world." Ellie said honestly. "Don't be!" consoled Dori firmly, "You have a great singing voice, and you have Latias with you as your manager." "I remembered when you demonstrated your singing at the Magical Library a while back," Miu reminisced, "and you sound so great! Your voice could be like Areal from the Little Mermaid, where it can calm even a raging heart."

Dori seemed to notice that Miu always compared things and people to fairy tales and enchanting stories. This didn't bother her, though at times, she did talk about a few books and fairy tales Dori wasn't familiar with, mainly Japanese folktale. On the other hand, Maddy did know those folktales, and explained it to the others what they were about.

"Your voice really is beautiful," Alice said kindly, "I believe you have a chance to get this part." "Thanks you guys," Ellie replied, who grinned broadly at their comments. "Candy would like to see you sing again, kuru!" pipped up Candy as she leaped up from the ground. A few on-goers heard Candy's voice and turned to them. The girls panicked and shoved Candy back in Miu's bag. Dori still remembered that Poppori and Candy were not allowed to be seen walking and talking around others. They looked at the on-goers and started to laugh hesitantly until they left.

Dori sighed in relief, but she had an idea. "Hey, why don't we go and support Ellie at her auditions?" she asked the group. "I was just thinking the same idea." Miu stated, "I really want to support Ellie out anyway I can." "I would love to come and watch." Alice agreed, "Besides, you two did say that me and Ellie should stick together until she became a Pretty Cure." "That doesn't matter!" Dori retorted, "Just come for Ellie's support!"

Ellie blushed, but was more than happy to have the four of them support her. "Sounds great to me!" Ellie said. She then checked her watch as she continued, "I have to get going now. Latias said that she would come to this world to help me practice." "Really?" Miu asked, "You mean Latias will actually be her?" "And Jackson, too." Dori added, "He'll help the others with finding a place to live. We won't be seeing them immediately, but you will soon."

"The auditions start tomorrow at four in the afternoon." Ellie said in a hurry, walking towards the doors, "I'll see you guys then!" She then slid open the door, and shut it from behind. Miu and Dori turned to each other, the flare in their eyes igniting. "Alright, let give Ellie the best support we can." Dori said strongly. "You got it!" replied Miu. Alice stared at the two, wondering why they were so fired up to support someone. Candy leaped out of the bag, in between Miu and Dori. "Candy will cheer her with all her might, kuru!" she cried. Miu and Dori both placed hands on Candy's mouth to keep her quiet so as not to draw attention again.

And so that's what happened yesterday, and here they were, staring at the tall skyscraper in front of them. "I am so ready to support Ellie with everything I have!" declared Dori, throwing her fists in the air. "I am gonna make sure Ellie will have the best smile through the entire audition!" Miu declared as well, mimicking Dori. "Candy will cheer for her with all her might, kuru!" Candy cried, jump up at face level.

Alice then cleared her throat, causing the others to turn to her. "It is best for us to not make such a ruckus," she explained, "We don't want to embarrass her or get thrown out during the auditions. Will give her moral support when needed, don't you guys agree?" Dori and Miu rubbed their heads in embarrassment, remembering to cool down during the audition. Dori then turned to where the entrance was. "Well, lets go in everyone." she cried out. "Yeah!" cheered the others.

**Chapter 2: News and Nerves**

Dori, Miu, Alice and Candy all marched into the building. Inside they found themselves in a giant lobby, with a supports desk in the middle, and stairs and elevators on either side.

As the girls looked around in amazement, a voice called out to them. "Hey there, girls. Looking for me?" they turned to see Latias standing near the left-hand side of the lobby. Dori always can tell that its her, based on three things; her long, scarlet red hair with the pointy, ear-based hairstyle on top, her bright yellow eyes, and the fact that she was as tall as Jackson, making her around six feet tall. She was wearing a casual business suit, composed of raspberry-colored, semi-formal, long sleeve shirt, with a pink undershirt, a long pair of black jeans, red high heels, and a ruby pendant. She also added dark-red, rimmed glasses as an addition to her attire.

An excited Dori rushed over to her, Miu and Alice in tow. "Great to see you like this." Dori exclaimed. She wasn't able to meet with Latias or Jackson yesterday, so it was nice to meet her face-to-face. This was Miu's and Alice's first time meeting her face-to-face. "Its' really nice to meet you two like this." Latias greeted to the two. "Its' an honor to make your acquaintance." replied Alice.

"Oh, wow, your so pretty!" exclaimed Miu, her glittering eyes looking up and down Latias, "You could be one of the princesses in the stories I've read." "Well technically, I am a queen in my world." Latias corrected, blushing at the comment, "Dori here is the princess." "EEH? Dori's a princess?!" Miu cried out loud, causing some people to stare. Dori shushed her. Miu saw how loud she was, and lowered her voice, "You never told me that!" she said, drawing her face closer to Dori. "Well, I am the descendent of Tyuni, princess of the Chaeons. It's not a big deal." Dori said, trying to back away from Miu's face. "Not a big deal?" echoed Miu, her eyes enlightened by the sudden news, "The fact is that you are a princess. Wow, I can't believe you are a dimensional version of me." Dori started to giggle in embarrassment. Miu really won't let this one up as long as she lives.

Alice, although surprised by this sudden news, quickly recovered and turned to Latias. "So where is Ellie?" she asked Latias. "Oh, she is upstairs in the powder room, getting herself ready. Maybe we should all go check on her." The others nodded, Miu still fascinated by Dori's status.

They all took the elevator to the 15th floor. They got out, and Latias led them to the powder room. They opened it up to see Ellie sitting at one of the chairs facing the mirror, placing part of her hair in her usual ponytail. She was wearing a frilly, purple dress and white skirt. She turned at the sound of the door opening. She gave a slight smirk at the sight of all her friends. Candy popped out of Miu's shoulder bag.

"Hey everyone," She greeted, "I am so glad you guys are here." "Likewise," replied Alice. "Hey, are you ok?" Miu asked, "You don't all that happy." "It's probably some nerves getting to me." Ellie answered as she stood up and started walking around the room. "But you never get nervous for an audition." Dori stated. "Yeah, Ellie," consoled Latias, "it's not like you to get nervous. What's really going on?"

Ellie stopped pacing and paused before answering, "I just met one of the other girls who was auditioning for the teen idol, and she rubbed me the wrong way." "In what way?" asked Dori, "Did she say anything to you?" "Yeah, she sure did." Ellie responded, her head bowed down so her eyes were shadowed, but everyone could tell that she was frustrated with whatever this girl said about her.

Latias walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't think about it." she said, "She is pretty much sizing you up, trying to throw you off-balance. You've seen and dealt with this a lot, so stop worrying about it. Just do what you do best; make the people who judge you happy, ok?"

"That's easy for Ellie," Dori stated, causing Ellie to look up at her, "Her music, her acting, all the things she does on stage always put a smile to my face. It's not just me, though, but Reanne, Mirabelle, Maddy, and everyone else seem to find themselves happy to see and hear you."

"Hearing you sing is like reading a good fairy tale to me." Miu said. "Candy enjoys your singing and dancing too, kuru!" pipped up Candy. "You have a gift within you, Ellie." said Alice, "Don't let someone take it from you by words. A person must alway pursue their goals, no matter what challenge they face in their path." Alice showed that philosophical side of her, as Miu warned Dori and Ellie at one point. Everyone else sweat-dropped at this. Ellie then started to smile. "Thanks," she answered, "You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for." The girls all went into a big hug.

Just then, a knock on the door. They turned to see a man in a button-up suit standing at the door. "Excuse me, Mrs. Craft, you are needed on stage now." He then left. "This is it, Ellie." Latias stated. "Good luck out there!" encouraged Miu. "Break a leg!" Dori quoted. "You can do it." Alice said. "Go for it, kuru!" cheered Candy. Ellie smiled at each of them before walking out into the hallway, Latias following behind, with the others bringing up the rear.

**Chapter 3: The Idol Rival**

Up in Neg-Chaos Kingdom, Maleficent was walking through the empty halls of the castle. She was pondering on a meeting she and Khan had with Cruel. "Perhaps I noticed how poorly you two are doing in collecting Chaos for reviving our master." she remembered him saying, "Not only that, but three Pretty Cures were born because of you. Now perhaps you didn't understand our mission. We must use the Dark Shards our master graciously gave us in order to gather the Negative Chaos down below. It is the only way of reviving him so he can destroy the happiness down below, and throw everything into chaos. Now go, stop the remaining two Pretty Cures from being born, and draw out the negativity from them."

"Easier said than done." muttered Maleficent, bringing it back to the present, "The two times I tried to stop them, they always found ways of being born as Pretty Cures. But how did they do it? What gave them that energy?" She thought about it, then suddenly she came up with an idea. "Of course, their words!" she exclaimed, "In both occasions, those two girls were 'inspired' by the words of their friends." She then grinned maliciously. "This can be easily remedied." she said. She cackled as she started to float in the air, and soar out of the castle, and down below.

At the Star Marks Studio, Ellie and Latias led the others into the station where the auditions were happening. Inside, they found studio equipment all around, with a lit stage in front. There were workers all over the place, setting stuff up. The director was sitting in a chair, talking to a couple of business people. Five other boys and girls around Ellie's age were wandering around, some looking at their scripts, some were humming along with music they were listening too. Dori guessed that they were the other participants Ellie had to deal with.

"So how are they gonna do this idol audition?" Miu asked as she stared around. "Well first, the contestants will do an introduction of themselves." Latias said, pulling out a notepad, containing all the info, "Then they will have to sing a 90 second song, in which the four best will continue on. Then they will do a dance routine, knocking the one with the least best score. Next, they read off a script that they were given beforehand, seeing how well they are able to read, memorize and act, knocking down one more. Then it is down between the remaining two to do a song and dance routine against each other, and see which one comes out on top."

"That sounds a bit difficult." Miu said nervously. "It's not a big deal for Ellie, since she has gotten use to auditions like this." Dori stated, smiling at Ellie. "Well, just keep smiling, and you'll never go wrong." Miu told Ellie.

Alice looked around at the other contestants. "So which one was talking you down before?" she asked, giving each of them a shrewd eye. "That girl," Ellie answered, pointing towards the girl closest to the stage. She wore a long, puffy, black and white gown, with red high heels, which matched her bow on her big, blonde hair.

She was just finishing reading a script. She closed it, looked up, and saw Ellie and her friends. She then smiled evilly, and walked over to where they stood. "Well, look what we have here." she sneered, "If it isn't the rose that I plucked before. Trying to gather a bouquet, here?" she stared at the others behind here.

"These people are my friends," Ellie corrected, her eyes narrowing angrily, "and I would mind your tongue when talking about them around me." "Oh, so the rose has thorns, it seems." she stated, her smile growing more demonic than before, "Well, it doesn't matter to me. It's just as I said before, you are but a rose, all looks, but no talent. Even that grin of yours is just a decoration, nothing more. Face it, you are no wheres near a match for me." Ellie gritted her teeth slightly, refusing to say the despicable things that came to her mind about her.

"Don't say that her smile is just a decoration!" Miu blurted out, stepping in closer so she was noticed, "Ellie's smile is way more than that." "Ellie has incredible talent." Dori added, coming to Ellie's other side, "She is definitely by far better than you." "Ellie has a really kind soul, too." Alice also added, stepping between her and Miu, "The way she inspires others with such kindness and grace is something you can never understand." Ellie turned to her friends, admiring their passion for backing her up.

"Words don't mean a thing in this kind of business," huffed the girl, though she was taken aback from the trio's words, "You must use the talent you have to prove yourself, something you obviously lack." "Well see." Ellie retorted, giving off her usual grin, but it was more genuine due to her friends. "Oh yes, we will." replied the girl. She looked at her maliciously once more, then turned away and walked off.

Ellie turned to her friends. "Thanks, you guys." Ellie said, "Your words were just the thing I needed." "Aw, you don't need words to tell how much we care." Miu said graciously, "All we need to do is smile, and that's all the proof you need." "Listening to your heart is also a good way to know if your friends still care for you." Latias added, "If you ask me, I detected some jealousy from that girls heart. She's trying to make you lose your confidence because you are a threat to her career, not to mention you have good friends." Latias's ability to see into peoples hearts were always 100% true.

"It is time," cried a producer, "all contestants, please come up to the stage." "You can do it, Ellie." Alice encouraged. "Fight hard out there!" cheered Dori and Miu in unison. "Good luck." said Latias, patting Ellie on the shoulder. Ellie beamed at all of them, and walked towards the stage with the five other teenager.

**Chapter 4: Interruption at the Audition**

The audition went along well enough. The first round was an easy victory for Ellie. She sang "Follow Me", Latias's and Amy's well known song, and the audience loved it. She made it through with flying colors, and so did the girl, who's name was Brittany.

Next was the dance competition. Ellie's tap dancing skills were just enough to wow the director, allowing her to pass to the next round. Brittany did some ballet, and it was beautifully done, allowing her to pass through as well.

During the acting round, Latias was watching along with the other managers of the other contestants. Dori, Miu, Alice and Candy were all sitting in the far back of the studio as Ellie read off her script in memory. "She is really good." Miu whispered, admiring Ellie. "You can tell that she has put a lot into her skill." Alice added.

"I admire her for her confidence and talent." commented Dori, "It's still amazing how we use to not like her." Alice and Miu turned to Dori. "What, you didn't like her?" asked Miu quietly. Dori nodded. "A long while back," she started, "around the time when Ellie became a Witchling, she was sort of a brat. The popularity she got in her younger years as an idol made her selfish and cold to others." Dori started to think back to those times, "She was a Witchling under a witch named Petunia, who was not a nice witch to us, and she gave Ellie a temporary bracelet that would allow her to do forbidden magic without being cursed."

"What kind of forbidden magic?" Miu asked. "In the world where the witches live," Dori explained, "it was forbidden to change a person's emotions or ideas. If someone actually did cast that kind of spell, they would be cursed to a hundred-year sleep." "A hundred years?!" exclaimed Miu silently, "That's way too long!" "Well, a witch has a longer lifespan than normal people." Dori said, "Anyways, Ellie was pretty much like that for a while, and Reanne, Mirabelle, Latias, and I really didn't like her because she was abusing her powers for the wrong reasons. However, we convinced her that natural good deeds work just as well, and not only did she turn over a new leaf, but she sacrificed herself to save us at one point."

She then turned to watch Ellie bow to the crowd as she finished, and everyone gave her a round of applause. "Ever since then, we started to be better friends with her. She was washing away a lot of her selfish and child-like behavior because we sort of rubbed it off of her. Even her career became better since then. She grew up to what she is now, the Ellie I am proud to call my friend."

"I can't imagine her like she was whatsoever." Alice said as she watched Ellie walk offstage. "Well, I'm just glad to see her with such a kind and honest heart." Miu said, smiling as she looked at Dori, "and her smile is just as good." Dori nodded in agreement.

Up above the Star Marks Studio, Maleficent hovered above it, looking down and detecting the faint aura of the girls inside. "A music studio?" she asked herself amusingly, "What a perfect place for me to dish out my plan onto the Pretty Cures." She then threw her hand up into the air. "Come, Darkness! Over-shadow the world in negativity!" she chanted. A black thunderbolt came out of the palm of her hand, and it shot into the sky. The sky turned an eerie green, the clouds went black, and the sun disappeared.

Inside the building, everyone was slumped to the ground, muttering words of unhappiness. This also included the room the girls were on. Ellie looked around and saw the director, Brittany, and many others like this. Dori, Miu and Alice all stood up and looked around. Latias wasn't affected by the Negative Sky because of her Chaeon powers.

"What's going on?" she asked. "This looks like the effects of the Negative Sky," Dori answered, having already explained about it to Latias. "Then that means that..." started Alice, but she was cut off by a maniacal laugh. Suddenly, Maleficent came out of nowhere, and stood between Ellie and the others. "So we meet again, brats." she greeted, noticing Latias along with them, "and I see we have a special guest with the group. Well the more, the merrier, I guess." "Maleficent!" Dori shouted.

Maleficent pulled out another Dark Shard from her sleeve, and raised it high into the air. "Come, Waruppin!" The gem lit up, and it attracted itself to the nearby mike-stand, which started to glow, and grow to a larger size. It grew arms and legs. The cord of the microphone twisted itself around the monsters body. The speaker was flipped backwards, and two large eyes and a mouth were placed on the mike's stem. The Dark Shard then placed itself on the monsters forehead. "WARUPPIN!" it boomed as it made its' entrance.

"Wow, so this is what a Waruppin looks like?" she asked, frightened by its' dark energy, "It's using the powers of the Chaos Emerald in such a cruel way." "Lets go you guys!" Dori declared, pulling out her Magic Dial just as the others pulled out their Smile Pacts, "We can't let this thing ruin Ellie's audition." "Right!" nodded Alice and Miu. "Transform into Pretty Cures, kuru!" Candy cried from the seats.

Miu started first. She placed a ribbon into her Smile Pact. "Ready?" said a voice. "_PreCure Smile Charge!_" cried Miu, "GO!" cried the voice again, producing a powder puff, "Go, go! Let's go, Happy!" Miu grabbed the powder puff, and tapped it on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Miu tapped her puff once on her hand to produce arm protectors, twice on her legs to produce shoes, and thrice on her body to produce her dress. Her hair then changed length and color, and her eyes became brighter shade as well. Lastly, she patted the powder puff onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow._ "Twinkling, Shining, Light of the Future! Cure Happy!" _she chanted, striking a pose.

Alice went next. She placed a ribbon into her Smile Pact. "Ready?" said a voice. "_PreCure Smile Charge!_" cried Alice, "GO!" cried the voice again, producing a powder puff, "Go, go! Let's go, Beauty!" Alice grabbed the powder puff, and tapped it on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. She then blew the powder off the puff and into the air, which enveloped her, producing her boots, arm protectors and dress. Her hairstyle changed and became longer and of a brighter blue, and her eyes became a brighter shade as well. Lastly, she patted the powder puff onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. _"Snowing, Falling and Gathering, a Noble Heart! Cure Beauty!" _she chanted, striking a pose.

Finally, Dori transformed. She scanned her finger across the buttons before pressing the center. The Dial rang twice. "_PreCure Magic Call!_" she said into the Dial. "Magic Time, Unity!" said the Magic Dial. Suddenly, the top part of the Dial folded into four parts, forming into an X. A stream of light came out as it spun rapidly in a circle, enveloping Dori's pointing fingers. She tapped parts of her body, producing her arm protectors, shoes and uniform. The Magic Dial placed itself on her chest, and a large bow covered it. She then touched her head with her fingers, transforming her hair and having it longer. Finally, she snapped her fingers in front of her face, making blush marks appear. _"Pretty, Lucky Girl! Bonding the Hearts of the World with Magic! Cure Unity!"_ She chanted, taking her stance.

The trio had transformed into their Pretty Cure forms. While Dori (now Unity) and Ellie knew Happy's look, Beauty was a new one. Her uniform was mostly like Happy's, though it was blue. Her hair became light blue, with straight bangs and two long strands held with yellow barrettes framing the sides of her face. Her back hair was cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her knees in 4 thick segments. Her tiara had two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wore it in the center of her head.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Unity, staring at Beauty with sparkling eyes, "Your name says it all. You look so amazing." "Thanks," Beauty replied, smiling. "So this is a Pretty Cure transformation?" Latias asked, staring in amazement at the three girls, "Wow, Dori, you've completely changed." "Totally cool, right?" Dori said enthusiastically, giving a thumbs up at Latias, "Say, wanna join in the battle?" "Sure," giggled Latias.

She then turned towards Waruppin, and raised her hand into the air. "_Chaonas Power!_" she shouted, causing her Chaeon symbol on the back of her hand to glow. Her eyes closed as the Chaeon energy dispersed all around her, causing her to float in the air. She was cocooned inside of Chaeon energy. It then molded into her body, causing to produce gloves, boots, and battle garments. A golden tiara was then placed on top of her head. Her eyes opened, and glowed slightly at the overflow of Chaeon energy in her body. She then landed on the ground and struck a pose.

While Latias's body or hair weren't changed by the transformation, her uniform did. Her uniform was red with a silver outline and the Chaeon symbol of Love in the middle. It had armored shoulder pads with blue, curved-edge triangle markings and gold outline. Her skirt was red too, with blue outline on top and a silver outline on the bottom. She wore red fingerless gloves with blue stripes and silver frills. She wore pink stockings and red boots with gold laces. She was accessorized with a red broach, gold earrings and a golden tiara with a ruby on top.

"So cool!" cried Candy, "Is that a PreCure transformation, kuru?" "Nope, that's a Chaeon Power Form." corrected Unity. "Chaeon Power Form?" Happy and Beauty said in unison. "It's a special form for Chaeon Wielders when their powers are unlocked." Unity explained, "That is a basic form, which enhances her Chaeon powers and the energy absorption into her body. Then their is a True Form, which is even stronger, but that has to be unlocked even further. I would like to transform myself, but I am unable to do so." "Wow!" cried Happy, amazed by the new powers.

"Enough talk," Maleficent called out, breaking the moment, "If you weren't paying attention, then you wouldn't see me do this!" she then threw her open palm out, and directed it straight towards Ellie. A glowing dark green energy came from her palm, and it bursted itself towards Ellie.

"Ellie, watch out!" cried the four girls, but it was too late. Ellie braced her arms up for protection, but the energy bursted close to her, and formed a big, green aura box around her. Ellie lowered her arms and looked all around at the aura. She tried rushing through it, but the energy was like thick glass, and she was unable to get through.

"Ellie!" Unity shouted, "Are you ok? Say something!" Ellie saw her mouth moving, but she didn't hear Unity's voice. "What's going on?" she asked herself, the she tried shout through the box, "Dori, I can't hear you! What's going on here?!" Unity and the others saw Ellie trying to shout through the box, but her voice was completely muffled by it. "Hey, why can't I hear Ellie?" Happy asked, perking her ears up in order to try to hear her better."

Maleficent started to cackle madly. "What did you do to her?" Latias asked angrily. "Oh, it's a special spell I casted." Maleficent answered simply, "It's a cube of my dark energy that surrounds her like a barrier. I call it the Dark Cage. She can't hear you, and you can't hear her, so not even your stupid words of encouragement can get through to her." She laughed even harder at the sight of the girls expressions. This was a troublesome situation.

**Chapter 5: Recognition Without Words**

"You really think that's gonna stop me?" Latias asked calmly, raising her palm toward the box before crying "_Chaonas Stream!_" A burst of pink Chaeon energy shot out and blasted itself towards the barricade. The attack hit the box, but it did little to no effect on it. "Did I mention that it is also as strong as a diamond?" Maleficent mentioned, knocking her knuckle on the box, "Really now, you should know better than to underestimate me." she snapped her fingers, and Waruppin lunged at Latias, smacking her backwards towards the opposite wall. "Latias!" Unity cried, turning towards where she fell. Latias fell to the ground, but she was trying to pick herself up.

Unity turned to Waruppin angrily. "You're gonna pay for that!" she shouted charging at the monster before her. She leapt up and started to rapid punches and kicks at the monster, who was countering blow for blow. After a few seconds of this, Happy came out of nowhere and kicked at the gut of the monster, causing it to fall back on top of Ellie's cage, which didn't even crack.

Waruppin got up again, and used its' cord as a lasso, and tied Happy and Unity together. He circled them in the air above it, then it tossed them away from him, hurling them towards a bunch of studio equipment.

Latias got to Beauty's side, ready to attack again. "_Chaonas Stream!_" She cried, shooting another blast of energy, this time at Waruppin. The energy did a number on it, tossing it backwards from the explosion. "Nice hit." Beauty commented. "Thanks, Alice." Latias replied. "Technically, my name is Beauty in this form." she corrected. "Oh, sorry about that." apologized Latias. They turned to see Waruppin struggling to get back on its' feet, readying its cord again.

"Leave this part to me." Beauty declared. She then jumped straight up, and she used her powers to produce a freezing blizzard at Waruppin and Maleficent. Waruppin's cord started to freeze, while both Latias and Maleficent started to shiver. Latias even slumped to the floor. "Dang, this girl's cold!" Maleficent stated, and she spun around and disappeared. Unity, seeing what was going on, hurriedly came to Latias's aid, and pulled her away from Beauty's attack, bringing her closer to where she and Happy landed.

"Are you ok?" Happy asked Latias. "Yeah, I just gotta keep my distance from Beauty now, no offense." Latias answered. "Latias is weakened by cold, icy environment or attacks." Unity explained to a confused Happy, "This is due to the fact that she is part dragon, which in the world we are from, are weak to ice." "Wait, so Latias is a Chaeon wielder, a queen, and a dragon?!" Happy asked shockingly. "You forgot pop. idol and mother, too." Latias added. "Geez, just how much free time do you actually have?" exclaimed Happy. Latias smiled, amused by this exuberant attitude. To her, it was easy to take care of.

"Guys, we gotta focus!" Beauty called out, cutting the moment short, "Maleficent disappeared on us!" Unity and the others looked all around. She was right, Maleficent was not in the place she was before. "Where is she?" Happy asked nervously. "There!" Latias cried out, pointing at the dark cube. Maleficent was inside it, walking slowly towards Ellie, who was being cornered. "Oh, no." Unity said, realizing that she was in greater trouble, and they were unable to get to her.

Inside the cube, Ellie was stepping backwards into the wall, trying to keep her distance from the women slowly approaching her. "Stay away from me!" she ordered, "If you don't, I'll...I'll..." "You'll what?" asked an amused Maleficent, "You'll smile at me? Try to shine that pretty face of yours at me?" Ellie froze, starting to experience deja-vu from her words.

"Face it darling, you are nothing but a pretty face in your little rat pack, and you know it." She looked around at the cube they were in as Ellie started to clench her fist in anger. "You know, there's more to this Dark Cage than you realize." she stated, "While you're inside, I can see any dark past you may have experienced. Now let me see it..." Her eyes started to glow green as she looked at her strongly.

Suddenly, Ellie's head felt painful, and she grasped it as she was forcefully reminiscing her past, mainly the times before she became friends with Dori and the others, when she was a Witchling. Her attitude towards them during those times. She still remembered how unkind she was to them, how hard her words hurt them, all the selfish magic she casted, everything she was forcefully remembering.

"Ah, what a spoiled little girl you were back then." Maleficent stated, grinning as she saw her past, "I wonder, do you really care for your 'friends' like you say? Do they really forgive you for what you've done?" "Stop it!" cried Ellie, getting onto her knees and grasping her head, trying to fight her off.

"Ellie!" Unity and Latias called out as they watched her writhing in pain. Beauty and Happy were fighting off Waruppin, its' cord snapped off by the icy attack Beauty used before. "We gotta destroy this monster before we start attacking the Dark Cage!" Happy declared. "Then let me do the honors." Beauty demanded. She leapt backwards, putting some distance between her and Waruppin.

She started to focus, causing her Smile pact to glow. The Smile Pact became snow was compressed into a ball, which gathered onto her right hand. With her free hand, she created a snowflake and she combined the ball and snowflake together into one. "_Precure Beauty Blizzard!_" She called out, shooting a freezing blast at Waruppin.

The Dark Shard on the monster's forehead started to glow. Suddenly, a large, black microphone appeared in Waruppin's hand. He placed it close to his lips, and yelled into it, causing red sound waves to reverberate across the room. The blast came in contact with the sound waves, and disintegrated. Happy and Beauty were hit by it, and they plugged their ears with their hands, screaming in agony. Latias stepped in front of Unity and cried out, "_Chaonas Barrier!_". A burst of Chaeon energy bubbled itself around the two girls, protecting them from the sound waves mostly.

Unfortunately, the energy Waruppin was delivering caused the floor to crack and give way, sending rubble flying in the air. Happy and Beauty were flung backwards from the power. "Oh no, a shockwave!" cried Latias, but it was too late. The floor beneath them started to crack, then it flung Latias and Unity flying, causing the Chaonas Barrier to dissolve in thin air. Waruppin stopped yelling to catch its' breath, but the four warriors found themselves scattered about in the pile of rubble, bruised and battered, having a hard time moving.

Through one eye, Ellie saw the results of the battle. "Guys!" she cried out. Maleficent stopped probing her mind in order for her to get up and see her friends in pain. She pressed her hands to the window of the Black Cage as she stared at them, shocked and horrified.

"Now you see what you've done?" Maleficent asked from behind, "You betrayed their hearts, you left them behind, and here is the results." This was a false accusation. Ellie couldn't do anything when behind this barrier, yet she still believed that it was her fault. "What kind of person would ever want to be friends with you?" Maleficent asked, teasing her and torturing her verbally, "What kind of person with a heart like yours could ever be a Pretty Cure? Sure, you may have a strong voice, but you merely hypnotize them with it, believing that you are a nice girl, when in truth you are not."

Ellie slumped to the ground, staring at her hands, shaking in fear. _What if she's right?_ she thought to herself, _What if I'm just fooling myself, believing to be their friend, when in truth I'm just fooling them? I...I really don't know. Am I still the same person as I was before? Did I change for the better?_ _Who am I? _She grasped her head again, confused and full of despair. Maleficent looked down at her work, grinning evilly.

She then looked up. "Ah, look, your so called 'friends' are trying to get back up again. Have a look." Ellie hesitantly looked up as she saw the others get up. She saw Unity get to her knees, breathing heavily, then she looked up at Ellie. Ellie was shocked to see what was on her face. It was a smile.

Unity was smiling at Ellie. She then mouthed some words at her. "It's ok, we can still fight." was the words Ellie thought she saw. She turned to each of her friends. Happy, Beauty and Latias all had the same smile on their faces as they stared at Ellie.

"What's going on?" Maleficent asked, "Why are they smiling?" Ellie, however, knew the reason. I was just as Miu said, 'All we need to do is smile, and that's all the proof you need'. Latias then placed a hand across her heart when Ellie looked at her, causing Ellie to think of her words, 'Listening to your heart is also a good way to know if your friends still care for you'. Her eye's started to water, and tears started to fall down her face. They still care for her. She felt like such an idiot for believing that they didn't care. How could she be so blind to herself and to her friends? She cared for them just like they care for each other. Just like with Brittany, and with changing her heart so long ago, her friends backed her up once again.

"Bah, what's with those girls?" scoffed Maleficent, "Why do they continue to smile like that? Are they just a bunch of fools?" "A bunch of fools?" echoed Ellie, slowly getting to her feet so she could turn to face Maleficent, "At times, yeah, especially Dori and Miu. But that's not why they are smiling. They smile because they still care for me."

"Care for you? Hah!" barked Maleficent, "You made them care for you. You manipulated them." "Your absolutely wrong," Ellie retorted, placing her foot forward, "Firstly, I never use my voice to hypnotize people. Secondly, I am more than just a pretty face. Finally, I'd never betray my friends or their hearts!" Ellie tone became stronger and stronger as she started to retaliate verbally at Maleficent, who started to back off slightly.

"It's true that I wasn't the nicest person in the world in the past," she continued, "But I was able to change thanks to my friends. They helped me use my voice for a better reason. They helped me in changing my path in life. They made me decide to use my voice for a certain cause; to make people happy. I want people to stop feeling negative, and start smiling when they notice me dance, sing or act. But most importantly, I want my friend to be happy. They gave me the happiness I have in life, and now I want to return the favor, starting with fighting you!"

Suddenly, in the sky above them, a glint of purple lights, followed by a beam of bright purple energy surging into the building. It landed on top the cage, forcefully trying to get through. Maleficent and Ellie both looked up in surprise. "No, not again!" she growled as the Black Cage started to crack above them. She disappeared as Ellie continued to look up, realizing what this meant. The Black Cage shattered, and Ellie was enveloped inside the beam of energy. "Ellie, no!" Latias cried out. "Don't worry, Latias." consoled Unity, looking at the beam of energy, "This is how I became a Pretty Cure."

**Chapter 6: Cure Lunar**

Ellie opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by bright purple energy. "Is this what landed on top of me?" Ellie asked out loud. Suddenly, a ball of light started to shine in front of her. She put her hands out to reveal a Magic Dial falling into them. "I see," she said to herself, "then that means..."

"Another Pretty Cure, kuru!" chimed a voice. Out of nowhere, Candy floated towards her arms. "Candy?" Ellie asked, "Where's Poppori?" "Don't worry," Candy said, "Poppori is busy, but he told Candy what to say if you became a Pretty Cure, kuru." She got off of Ellie and out in midair in front of her. "Slide your finger around the circle of buttons, press the center, and say 'PreCure Magic Call!', kuru!" "Got it," Ellie answered. She looked down at the Magic Dial in front of her, and her face got serious.

Ellie scanned her finger across the buttons before pressing the center. The Dial rang twice. "_PreCure Magic Call!_" She said into the Dial. "Magic Time, Lunar!" said the Magic Dial. Suddenly, the top part of the Dial folded into four parts, forming into an X. A stream of light came out as it spun rapidly in a circle, which enveloped Ellie's feet. She tapped both feet on the ground, spun around on one foot a few times, before slamming her foot onto the ground again, causing the energy to disperse around her. It enveloped her hand, feet and body, forming arm protectors, boots, and uniform. The Magic Dial placed itself on her chest, and a large ribbon covered it. She flicked her glowing hair backwards, causing it to grow longer and brighter color. She then snapped her fingers in front of her face, making blush marks appear. She soared down from the sky and landed on her feet. "_Unwavering Soul! Making the Dreams of the World Glow with Magic! Cure Lunar!_" she chanted, striking her Witchling pose.

The light disappeared, and Ellie stood there smiling, her head up, her eyes closed, now a Pretty Cure. Her uniform was much like Unity's, but it was purple, and it had more frills. Her shoulder pads had more frills, her arm protectors were laced with red ribbons, her coattails curved inward, had only two flaps on her boots, and she wore a dark purple underskirt. Her hair went from dark purple to orchid, wavy, and it became waist-length. Her ponytail became longer as well, splitting in two smaller ends at the top and middle. The three split hairs on her forehead became thick, and went down on either side of her face and one down close to her nose. She opened her eyes, which were bright purple.

"So beautiful." Happy and Unity gasped together. "Amazing," Beauty said, seeing this birth for the first time. "A truly incredible transformation." Latias said in amazement. Maleficent was floating above, scowling at Ellie as she looked down herself, still smiling. "Wow, I finally did it." she said to herself, feeling her new uniform right up to her ponytail, "I am finally a legendary warrior, Cure Lunar." "Way to go, Lunar, kuru!" chimed Candy, jumping up and down in joy. Ellie took her new name, and looked up at the others, still smiling. "I think it's time I stepped into the fight?" she asked them. "You betcha!" replied Latias.

"No you don't," sneered Maleficent, "Waruppin, shout this girl down!" Waruppin placed the microphone to its' mouth and shouted, causing sound waves to reverberated towards Lunar. She took a deep breath, then sung out one loud, beautiful long note, which caused purple sound waves to reverberate at Waruppin. The two waves collided, and canceled each other out. Ellie closed her mouth and blinked, surprised at what she did. "How did I know I could do that?" she asked herself, clutching her throat. "Wow, that's pretty cool!" Unity said in amazement. "Her voice in her Pretty Cure form must be a lot stronger than before." Beauty guessed.

The monster was shocked for a few seconds, then it stomped angrily towards Lunar. She leapt toward Waruppin, and started punching at the monster. Waruppin blocked all the punches with its' microphone like a club, and threw Lunar back. She landed on her feet close to the others. "We need to somehow destroy that microphone he has." she declared to the others, for which everyone agreed upon.

"Trouble is that mic is pretty strong material." Latias stated, staring as the monster started dancing, teasing them. "If we could just slice it up in some way. I wish Jackson was here to do that part." "Maybe Lunar can use her Magic Special Attack, kuru." Candy suggested. "Well, it's a shot." Beauty answered, then she turned to Lunar and continued, "Latias and I will distract Waruppin while you say your incantation. Happy and Unity, you two stay here with her. You two haven't used your strong attacks yet, so wait until the right moment." "Right!" chimed the two. Beauty turned to Latias, and the two nodded towards one another, signaling the attack.

The two charged at Waruppin, who saw them coming. The two split up to go either side, causing the monster to get confused on where to look. Meanwhile, Lunar had her arms across her chest, still concentrating on finding the incantation. Suddenly, she got it. "_Pururun Purun Famifami Fa_" she sang, causing the Magic Dial to glow. The energy enveloped her hands, and she raised them high into the air. Then like a conductor, Lunar did a two-beat hand movement, causing the energy to be released, shaping itself into two crescent shapes. When her hands were up again, she grabbed the two energy crescents by the tips and curved them behind her shoulders. "_Precure Lunar Cut-time!_" she called out, and she flung them like boomerangs at Waruppin's microphone.

They spun right next to each other, and both sliced through the ball of the mic the first time. Then they spun back around and sliced it again. The microphone shattered, shocking Waruppin and Maleficent. "How the bloody hell did you do that?!" she shouted. Lunar turned to Happy and Unity, panting. "Now, finish the job!" she declared. "Well be your backup girls for this song and dance routine!" Happy happily called out.

Unity started to say her incantation, whiles Happy gathered her spirit together for their attacks. "_Precure Happy Shower!_" Happy cried, releasing her light beam. "_Precure Unity Wave!_" Unity shouted, bringing down her wave of energy. The two attacks converged together, and they blasted at Waruppin and exploded.

"WARUPP-IN?" It said, then it disintegrated. The gem on its' forehead then started to glow, then it shed off its' darkness to reveal it to be a ruby red shard. It landed onto the ground, where it lost its' glow afterwards. Latias instantly went and grabbed the shard. Happy and Unity stood panting in exhaustion. "We have got to get use to unleashing those attacks." Unity stated. "I ditto that." agreed Happy.

"Dammit," growled Maleficent, "I prevented you from hearing each other. How did I lose this time?" "You lost because you underestimated our bond." Latias explained, "You don't need words to encourage someone. There is more to these girls than meet the eye, trust me." Maleficent looked like she would explode, but thought otherwise. "You'll pay for this!" she declared, then she spun around and disappeared.

The sky returned to normal, the battle scars all around disappeared. Anyone who was around were back to their normal selves. All of the Pretty Cures turned back to normal. "Time for you to finish the auditions." Dori chimed, smiling as she and Miu placed a hand each on Ellie's shoulders. Ellie looked at them both, and grinned broadly. "I'll give it my all," she answered.

**Chapter 7: Audition Conclusion**

It was down between Ellie and Brittany in the final round. Both did an excellent job in the idol song and dance routine. Each did their own unique song choice, but it was down to plain talent. After they did their part, it was up to the director and other judges to choose which one was the best. Dori, Miu, Alice crossed their fingers in luck, Candy put her hands together. Latias stood right next to Ellie, keeping a brave face going. Brittany stood smirking, believing she'd won.

Finally, the judges made a decision, and asked the two girls and their managers to step onto the stage to tell their results. "First of all," the director started, "I would like to thank each of you for displaying such hard work at this audition. You both should be proud of getting this far. But only one of you will become our next big star. Therefore, through a thorough analysis, we have decided to give the title 'teen idol' to..." It felt like it was a week before he said the next three words, "...Mrs. Ellie Craft."

Ellie smile grew bigger than ever. Latias hugged her. Dori and the others jumped in the air for joy. Brittany was speechless. Everyone gave a round of applause for Ellie's success. "I knew you could do it, Ellie." Latias said, winking at her. The three girls and the fairy all gathered around Ellie and gave a big hug. "Congratulations, Ellie." Alice said. "Thanks Latias. Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without you." Ellie stated.  
Ellie turned to Brittany, who was being consoled by her manager as they were walking off. She broke away from her friends and walked up to her. "Hey, great job out there." she said kindly, raising a hand out in gesture. "Save it, rose." scoffed Brittany, waving her hand away from her face, "I don't need your sympathy in the slightest." "It is not sympathy," Ellie corrected, "it's a sign of friendship."

Brittany's eyes widen at this. "Friendship?" she repeated. "That's right, were friends now." said Ellie, grinning at Brittany, "You really are a great singer and dancer. I'll have you recommended in some way, and we can sing together sometime, kay?" Brittany looked puzzled for a moment, then asked, "How do I know you aren't pulling my leg?" "Because you remind me a bit of me way back when, and I really think we could be great friends." Ellie answered.

Brittany's eyes grew wider at this gesture of kindness. From the looks of it, she didn't have that many friends to begin. Finally, she smirked at Ellie, who raised her hand up again. "I'll think about it." she said sarcastically, and she took her hand and shook it. She turned to leave, but she looked back slightly and said, "Thanks, rose." and walked off.

Dori, Latias and the others walked up next to her. "That was a really nice thing to do, Ellie." commented Dori. "I'm sure that will make her smile." added Miu. "I can already see a change in that girls heart thanks to you." Latias noted. Ellie smiled at the group, then she thought of something.

"You know, in a different way, I really am kind of like a rose." she quoted. The others looked puzzled at this statement. "What do you mean?" Alice asked. "When I started off, I was closed bud." Ellie stated, "but it took you guys to shine the sunlight on me so that I could open up to you." The others stared at each other, then smiled, realizing what she meant. Ellie continued to smile, knowing that she would always care for her friends for the rest of her life.


	6. Ep 5: Cure Spark of Sanity

**Character List**

**For those of you who grew up with the Japanese sub version of each of these series, let me list down both the characters names in the Japanese anime in English form.**

**Ojamajo Doremi**

**Harukaze Doremi: Dori Goodwin**

**Fujiwara Hazuki: Reanne Griffith**

**Senoo Aiko: Mirabelle Haywood**

**Segawa Onpu: Ellie Craft**

**Asuka Momoko: Maddy Truscott**

**Majo Ruka: Witch Petunia**

**Smile PreCure**

**Hishizora Miyuki: Miu Starlight**

**Hino Akane: Solanna Agrove**

**Kise Yayoi: Kairi Spring**

**Midorikawa Nao: Natalie Rasen**

**Aoki Reika: Alice Glacier**

**Prologue**

My name is Dori Goodwin. I am 16 years old, and I'm the prettiest lucky girl in the world. I'm also a sorceress and a Chaeon wielder. Over five years ago, Me and my friends of Port Mystic parted ways with Jackson and Latias. Now we have returned to Mobius once more to do more exciting adventures. I had to deal with going through trials, along with Jackson, Latias and Latios in order to gain the True Forms of our Chaeon Powers. I won't go into explanation, but lets just say that we have all gotten tougher.

I have gained great friends just by being with Jackson, Latias and the rest of my friends. In Mobius, we all seem to get along with those who were born and raised there.

Me and Sonic seem to get along well. Although I'm not as fast, I still enjoy going on adventures with him. I usually join him and Jackson when Eggman's E-bots go rampaging. I don't know if Sonic thinks of me as a klutz, but he does say that I have enough spirit to last a lifetime.

Tails and Reanne, being the smart ones of the group and the right-hand partners to me and Sonic, get along really well. Tails is teaching Reanne how to make machines and even fly planes. In return, Reanne does play her violin quite a bit, and Tails seems to enjoy the sounds of the violin.

Mirabelle and Knuckles are friends and rivals. Knuckles enjoys Mirabelle tomboyish attitude, and Mir can handle Knuckles' hot head attitude. They'd spar against each other from time to time, her katana vs. his fist. I don't know who's leading who, but I think those two should chill out.

Ellie and Amy are really close friends. They, Latias and Meloetta are all part of the pop. idol quartet called 'Mobian Blossoms', and they sing so great together. I see the two of them buying dresses for themselves, at times getting some for the rest of us. They really don't act like friends, but more like sisters to each other. I wonder if I'm like that with my friends.

Caitlyn and Cream, being the youngest of the group, have a childhood bond with each other. Despite the fact that Caitlyn is fourteen, she still acts childlike around Cream, and enjoys playing with Cheese too.

Maddy seems to enjoy being with Blaze, though they don't see each other as much as they want to. Both of them being kinesis wielders, its always like they can understand one another. Though Blaze does get annoyed by her enthusiasm from time to time, she does tend to open up more due to Maddy's high-spirited attitude.

Currently, me, Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie and Maddy are in an alternate-dimension version of Port Mystic. There, we were stripped of our powers and our technology. We met Poppori, a hedgehog-like fairy, and five great friends who were pretty much us in a different world; Miu Starlight, Solanna Agrove, Kairi Spring, Natalie Rasen, and Alice Glacier. We learned about Pretty Cures, Waruppins, the Dark shards, which are really shard of the Chaos Emeralds that got split into 35 pieces, and so much more. Miu and her friends are all Pretty Cures, the Smile PreCure, and so far, me, Reanne, Mirabelle, and Ellie became Pretty Cures. I am Cure Happy, Reanne is Cure Balance, Mirabelle is Cure Crystal, and Ellie is Cure Lunar. Although it seems Maddy is left, what happens now happened around the same week as Ellie's audition. Lets see what happens in this episode of Magical Pretty Cure!

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Assistance**

Inside the magical library, Mirabelle and Maddy were staring at a newspaper, featuring apartments in the vicinity for sale. They stared intensely through the list, trying to figure out what is the best choice for them.

Finally, they leaned back in their chairs and sighed in frustration, Mirabelle ruffling her hair with her hands. "I can't make heads or tails of this, can you Maddy?" "Iya," Maddy answered, which was Japanese for 'nope'. The two have just come back from school, and both were trying to find an apartment to live in.

Natalie and Solanna came back with some store-made okonomiyaki, Reanne, Kairi and Poppori followed behind. "How's it going with the apartment hunt?" Natalie asked. "It would go really well if I could figure out what I am looking for." moaned Mirabelle. Both Maddy and Mirabelle got up and headed down to get some of the food they brought.

"If you guys are having such a hard time finding a place, why don't you stay here?" Solanna asked. "Because we need to blend in with society." Reanne answered, "Not only that, but we don't have a kitchen, bedroom, washroom, not even a mailing address. We need to think of all these things." "What about the money to get an apartment?" Solanna asked. "Well, Ellie recently told me that she sent an audition tape of her stuff in hopes to become a teen idol." Maddy explained, "I know its a tough gig for her, but I know she can do it."

They continued to chat throughout lunch, talking about careers they had in mind while they are living here. After eating, Maddy wiped her mouth with a napkin before speaking. "I was just thinking of something her. We already know a Pretty Cure's physical strength increase in battle, but what about their intelligence?" "If that were the case, then Miu would be a lot smarter in battles, and so would we." Natalie replied.

"Although," Solanna added, "I still remember Reanne when she was Cure Balance. She was able to dodge all those attacks so effortlessly, even though she was in the middle of the attack." "All I remember was seeing all those balls coming near me," Reanne thought out loud, "and it was like I was able to read a pattern within the attack. But that was more instinctive rather than brain power."

Maddy flattened her head onto the table. "I wish I became a Pretty Cure already." she said, her voice muffled by the table, "I would look so cool, fight so strong, and maybe have some brain power to help me figure out what apartment is best for us."

"You shouldn't do that." Reanne warned, "That power is like using magic; you shouldn't waste it on small thing like that." "I know," Maddy sighed, resting her chin on the table, "It's just that you guys all are Pretty Cures, and I'm not. I feeling so left behind."

"I'm sure you'll get yours eventually." Kairi consoled, "You just have to be patient." "Patience is not one of Maddy's best qualities." Mirabelle explained. "Especially if she's passionate about something." added Reanne. "Being a electrokenetic expert, she is truly a live wire." said a male voice. "That's for sure." nodded the two. "Aw, come on guys." moaned Maddy.

There was a three second pause, followed by the realization that there was a voice among them that was not theirs. The girls panicked at first, thinking a stranger discovered their hideout, but they all turned to see someone familiar in the doorway.

A tall, young man stood at the doorway. He wore a dark yellow jacket, blue short-sleeve shirt, blue jeans and yellow-striped shoes. He had on white, fingerless gloves, a silver odd-shaped pendant around his neck, and two brown, leather scabbards which hanged on his back, where a beautifully crafted longsword with a golden hilt and a standard longsword were placed. He had a large, blond jew-fro and had olive-green eyes. It was none other than Jackson.

"Jackson!" Mirabelle, Reanne and Maddy exclaimed. "That's my name, don't wear it out." he replied sarcastically, "How's it going, girls?" The trio rushed over to greet Jackson, whiles the remainder of the group stared in amazement. They had seen Jackson on the computer screen before, but never in person.

"How'd you find this place?" Mirabelle asked. "I followed you guys from behind," replied Jackson calmly, "I saw how Reanne and the rest of you used that book-sliding method, and jumped into the portal before it closed."

He turned to look at the three remaining girls and the fairy, all of whom were still at the table. "This is the first time we met like this, isn't it?" Jackson asked, walking over to them, "If I recall correctly, you must be Solanna, Kairi, Natalie and Poppori. Nice to meet you all." he raised a hand out to each of them, and they shook.

"Wow, I can't believe it's really you, and in person!" Kairi cried out, "you are way cooler in person, especially with those swords behind your back." Jackson chuckled as he rubbed his nose with his finger. Obviously, he was trying to take in the compliment. "Jeez, Kairi, you don't have to be so overdramatic about it." muttered a bemused Solanna.

"So what are you doing here in this world anyway?" Reanne asked, cutting the moment short. "Oh, actually I was here to help you girls start up your lives." Jackson answered, turning to the others, "Latias is right now joining up with Ellie so they can practice." "Practice for what?" asked Maddy. "Didn't you hear?" questioned Jackson, his eyebrows raised, "Ellie is one of the lucky people to audition at Star Marks Studio to be the next teen idol!"

"Really?!" exclaimed Natalie. "When did this happen?" Reanne asked. "About an hour ago." answered Jackson, "I guess she didn't tell you guys yet." "That's so cool!" Kairi said in awe and amazement. "Ellie sure knows how to get into the swing of things again." Mirabelle commented. "Great, now if only we could come up with some good news." moaned Maddy, "I've never learned how to buy an apartment before. It's way too confusing."

"Which is where I come in." spoke up Jackson, "I shall help you girls out with getting a place of your own." "You'll really do that for us?" asked Mirabelle shockingly. "Do I look heartless to you?" Jackson said sarcastically, "Don't worry, it'll be my pleasure." "Yeah!" Mirabelle and Reanne cried out. "Un!" Maddy cheered. Kairi, Solanna and Natalie all smiled at their excitement. Poppori watched amusingly. _This guy sure has an amazing attitude towards things._ he thought. "Ok," Jackson stated, clapping his hands together and rubbing his palms, "time to get to work."

**Chapter 2: The Apartment Hunt**

Jackson sat down with all the girls, and started to point out what to look at when buying an apartment. He started crossing out pictures as he went down the list, leaving those that were at a good price range and a big enough size. The girls counted thirty places that he hadn't crossed out, which was still too many in their book.

The next thing Jackson told them was to now go look at these places, find out how well maintained they were, and if they were available. Considering the amount of apartments left, they decided to make it a two-day search, fifteen today and fifteen tomorrow. After Jackson told what to look for in each apartment, they decided to split into three groups; Kairi and Reanne, Mirabelle and Solanna, and finally Jackson, Maddy and Natalie. Poppori chose to go with Maddy's group, since she was the only one who hasn't become a Pretty Cure. They all used the Bookshelf Portal to go to different parts of the city.

As soon as Jackson left the portal with the others, he loosened his legs up and displayed just how fast he was. One minute, Jackson was there, the next millisecond, he was not. A huge gust of wind blew as soon as he took off, causing the others to nearly fall over.

"Matte, Jackson!" Maddy shouted towards the direction Jackson took off, "We don't have our Extreme Gear with us, remember?!" Jackson instantly came back and braked himself in front of the others. "Oops, sorry." Jackson said, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

Natalie and Poppori stared in shock, their mouth open-wide. _He's ridiculously fast! _They thought in unison. Jackson saw their faces. "Didn't you tell them I was fast?" Jackson asked Maddy. "Well, they thought I was joking." she replied, shrugging.

They walked together throughout the neighborhood, looking at the apartments on their list. Each group took five nearby apartments, and checked on them. The first one was still in maintenance, and wouldn't be done in a couple months. The next was in a bad part of the neighborhood. One place was already taken by someone. The next one was decent, but were not big enough to fit all five girls inside.

Throughout this search, Maddy grew more and more into the search to the point of over-excitement and determination at finding a place. This attitude change shocked Natalie and Poppori, who decided to plant himself in one of Jackson's jacket pockets. Jackson wasn't phased by it much, having gotten use to it. "Don't worry," she kept repeating, "It has to be the next one."

They looked at the last apartment, but it was no good. They were walking away as the sun started to set. "Hey, wipe those frowns up, will ya?" Jackson consoled the other two, who were not happy at the results, "Today is only the first day. Besides, we don't even know if the others were successful."

Suddenly, Maddy's head shot up, "I know that!" she declared, fire seeming to emanate in her eyes, "I am not giving up just yet. Now that I know how to do this, I will go the distance until we find ourselves a home!" She then shouted a war cry as she charged down the street, causing everyone around her to stare in shock. The remaining trio sweat-dropped. "She's really getting into this." Natalie stated. "She is totally nuts." added Poppori. "That's just her spirited nature." Jackson corrected. The other two looked up at Jackson in confusion. "Come on," Jackson told the two, "lets get Maddy back. I think she forgot to find a bookcase." The trio rushed off to find Maddy.

Once they found her, they found the nearest bookshelf they could find, which was in front of a convenient store, and opened a portal back to the Magical Library. They returned to find that the other groups made it back first. "Hey girls, how'd the hunt go?" he asked as he entered the house. "No luck here," sighed Reanne as Kairi laid her chin on the table. "Nothin' here either." Mirabelle added, munching on a bag of chips with Solanna. "Well, looks like we're all empty handed." Natalie complained.

Maddy stepped forward, her face full of determination. "Daijobu, Min'na!" she shouted, causing the others to look surprised at her attitude, "I'm sure we'll find one tomorrow. We can do it, I know we can. We just have to make sure nothing gets in our way!"

Suddenly, Maddy's stomach growled. She stopped talking, her face started to redden. "Maybe you should settle down, first." Jackson said in amusement. "All that excitement has drained you of anything in your belly." Maddy giggled as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I think we should go get something." she agreed.

"Why don't we bring Miu, Dori, Alice and Ellie with us?" Natalie suggested. "They just came by to tell us that they'll be havin' an early intermission today." Mirabelle explained. "Miu decided to bring Dori to her place for a sleepover. Candy is with them, too. Alice is busy with chores back home, and Latias and Ellie decided to go eat out together and rehearse for the big audition tomorrow."

"I see," Jackson murmured, rubbing his chin in thought, "Well, I guess I'll just have to bring you girls to a nice place to eat, my treat." "Do you have any money?" Kairi asked. "Sure!" Jackson answered, "I always keep the money I earn in all the Earth worlds I've been to." He grinned at his own smarts as the others looked at him, sweat-dropped. _Is that legal?_ they thought in unison.

"Lets go, gang!" declared Jackson, opening the door and marching out, "The sooner we go, the sooner we can get some grub!" The others followed Jackson outside, the three Smile Pretty Cures and Poppori wondering about Jackson's carefree lifestyle.

**Chapter 3: High-Wired Spirit**

Up in Neg-Chaos Kingdom, Khan sat on top of one of the towers, looking into the sky. He thought about the meeting he and Maleficent had with Cruel. "Perhaps I noticed how poorly you two are doing in collecting Chaos for reviving our master." he remembered him saying, "Not only that, but three Pretty Cures were born because of you. Now perhaps you didn't understand our mission. We must use the Dark Shards our master graciously gave us in order to gather the Negative Chaos down below. It is the only way of reviving him so he can destroy the happiness down below. Now go, stop the remaining two Pretty Cures from being born, and draw out the negativity from them."

"Grr, damn that Cruel!" growled Khan, "Just because Maleficent failed twice and I only failed once doesn't mean that I should take half the blame." He looked down at the courtyard as he continued. "Imagine, this use to be the place where that damn Wolfrun and those other Bad End people use to live. He was always too cocky for his own good." Khan stood up onto his hind feet, "I will continue my path, by using nothing but my strength against those damn Pretty Cures. But the question is, who remains in that little gang of theirs that isn't a Pretty Cure?" He thought for a second before realizing, "That yellow-haired girl was watching, but not fighting. I shall strike at her first!" He then leapt off the tower and down below, heading towards Earth.

That evening, Solanna, Kairi and Natalie's family gave them permission to go with Jackson on their dinner night out, providing that Natalie brought her brothers and sisters with her. Their names, from oldest to youngest, were Kyle, Hannah, Hillary, Yukon, Connor and Yu. Yu stayed home with her parents. Jackson left his swords back at the Magical Library so as not to stick out. Natalie's parents assured Jackson that they will give them money to pay for the kids meals. Jackson decided to bring them to a burger joint for supper, where Jackson was excited to know that they served chilidogs. If there was one thing that Sonic and Jackson had in common, it's their favorite food.

Jackson and the girls had a fun time chatting up the night as they ate, talking about each other, mainly Kairi wanted to know what heroic adventures Jackson had been on. She was simply fascinated in superheroes and such. In return, Jackson got to learn about the Smile Pacts and the Magic Dials, even scanning them with his computer wristwatch for digital copies.

Natalie's siblings enjoyed eating their food. A couple of times, they got a bit rowdy, in which Natalie would go and try to calm them down. At one point, Maddy decided to play with them outside. They played tag with Maddy, and she was it. The gang watched as she chased them all around excitably, tagging one of the boys. "She sure is good with kids." Natalie said kindly. "That's because she can keep up with their enthusiasm." explained Mirabelle. "Yeah, she has quite the spirit for this kind of thing." Jackson added.

Natalie turned away from the window, reminding herself of what Jackson said before. "Say, what do you mean when you said she has a spirited nature?" Natalie asked Jackson. Kairi and Solanna also turned, intrigued by this question. Even Poppori, who was underneath the table, stopped eating its' hamburger to look up at Jackson.

"Well, it's just what I said, she has a strong spirit that never dies within her." Jackson answered. "You wouldn't believe this, but when we first met Maddy, she was shy and quiet at first, even a bit depressive," Reanne explained, "but only because she lived a big part of her life in Japan, so she couldn't speak English as much." "Oh yeah, you did say that she was from Japan." Solanna remembered. "Well, it took some time, but she was able to speak English a lot better." Jackson continued, "Afterwards, she got extremely excited about stuff more."

"Whenever she found something she wants to pursue at, she won't give it up." Mirabelle cut in, "She was just that passionate about stuff. It mostly drives her up the walls." "But when it came down to it, that high-spirited attitude of hers always excites our lifestyle." finished Jackson, "That or annoy us."

"Heh, she's more like Miu rather than Natalie." said Solanna, "The only thing Natalie and Maddy have in common is their determination, they're the tallest of the group, and they are both afraid of ghosts." "Well, Maddy and Dori are alike in many ways." stated Reanne, "Those two were part of the same class when Dori got in a separate class from me, Mirabelle and Ellie."

"So I take it that Maddy was the last of the quintet to join." Natalie asked. "Yeah, she was the last one." confirmed Mirabelle, "But she ain't falling behind in the crowd, that's for sure." They all smiled as they continued to stare at Maddy as she played in the streets with Natalie's siblings.

Up above them, Khan stared down at the yellow-haired girl and the children she was playing with. A toothy grin entered his mouth. "That's right, little girl. Just keep playing with the kiddies. Believe me, you will never see this one coming."

**Chapter 4: Slashing and Stapling**

Khan raised a paw into the air as he cried, "Come, Darkness! Over-shadow the world in negativity!" A black bolt of lightning shot into the sky from his palm. All of a sudden, the sky turned dark yellow, the clouds turned black, and the sun disappeared. People on the streets fell in despair, including Natalie's siblings. Maddy looked all around her, realizing the change. "Oh no, not again!" she cried.

Inside the restaurant, The guys saw the changes outside and turned over to see all the customers, cashiers and chefs slump to the ground, saying nothing but negative things. "Hey, what's going on?" Jackson asked, bolting from his chair and looking all around. "Crap!" exclaimed Mirabelle, "It's that damn Negative Sky again!" "I saw a yellow sky above us." Solanna remarked, "If that's the case, then it has to be..." Before she could say anything however, she was interrupted by a scream from outside. "Oh no, Maddy's out there!" Reanne exclaimed. "My brothers and sisters!" Natalie said in horror.

They dashed outside to see all of Natalie's siblings on the ground like everyone else. Everyone looked left and right. Maddy was nowhere to be found. "If your looking for your friend," snarled a voice, "she is right here." They looked up to see Khan standing on the rooftop of an office appliance store, with Maddy clutched under one arm, covering her mouth. She was struggling to loosen his grip, but he was too strong. "Maddy!" Mirabelle, Solanna and Natalie called out. Kairi shuddered as he stared at the human-tiger above her, but Reanne placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Who the devil is that?" Jackson asked. "That's Khan, one of the generals of the Neg-Chaos Kingdom." Mirabelle introduced. "Oh, I see!" Jackson confirmed, his mouth forming a grin. He walked in front of all the girls and stared at the tiger above him.

"So, another person who is able to avoid the Negative Sky." Khan murmured as Maddy continued to struggle in his arm. Jackson smirked as he said, "What's new, pussycat?" Everyone fell over in exasperation, except for Reanne, who started to giggle at this. She was easily humored by lame jokes.

"Really, Jackson?" Mirabelle asked, "Really? You just had to say that joke!" "Couldn't help myself." he responded. Khan's face turned red after hearing this. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Jackson called out amusingly. "Jeez, what's with these low class jokes?" Solanna asked, then she turned to Reanne as she started to laugh harder, "And why is she laughing at them?"

Reanne's laughter could be heard from the top of the roof Khan was standing at. A vein popped on top of his head, infuriated by someone making fun of him. Finally, he shouted down, "YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT, WHO DARES MAKES FUN OF THE GREAT TIGER KHAN?!"

"Me, that's who." Jackson answered, concentrating as he lifted his arms open to either side. Finally he cried, "_Chaos Control!_" Suddenly, his Grand Blade and his Dreamsword popped out of nowhere and into his open palms.

"Wow, how did he do that?!" Kairi exclaimed starry-eyed. "He manipulated time and space to bring his swords from the Magical Library to him." Reanne explained. _That is quite a feet. _Poppori commented Jackson in his head, _The only way he could get the swords was to enter the portal to the Magical Library. Yet somehow, he was able to bypass that and still bring his swords to him in one piece. He is either extremely gifted, or it could be those swords._ He particularly looked at the Grand Blade, who's rainbowish sheen glowed at the blade.

"Tell me," Khan asked, "who are you, boy?" "My name is Jackson. Jackson the Swordsman!" he said, raising his swords into a battle position, "just your un-average human from a different world." Kairi looked awe inspired at this introduction. "Well, Jackson, it's about time you learn just who is the strongest in this world." he replied, slipping his free hand into his toga, and pulling out the Dark Shard.

He lifted it into the air as he called out, "Come, Waruppin!" The Dark Shard started to glow, then it let out a dark burst of energy, which shot towards a stapler in front of the office supply store. The stapler grew enormously, producing arms and legs. A face grew in front of the stapler, producing eyes and mouth. The Dark Shard placed itself on the monster's forehead. "WARUPPIN!" it boomed as it made its' presence.

Jackson looked up at the monster standing before him. "So this is what their using the shards of the Chaos Emerald for." he concluded, "I'm definitely seeing why they are so interested in them." He was just about to attack when the five girls stepped forward to Jackson's side. "We'll handle this monster!" Mirabelle cried, pulling out her Magic Dial. Reanne did the same. "We'll teach Khan what happens when he tries to mess with our friends and family." Natalie added as she, Solanna and Kairi pulled out their Smile Pacts, "Jackson, please bring my siblings inside the restaraunt." Jackson did just that, starting with Connor.

All five girls began their transformations. "_Precure Smile Charge!_" Kairi, Natalie and Solanna. "Go!" cried the voice in their Smile Pacts as they started to glow. "_Precure Magic Call!_" Reanne and Mirabelle cried into their Magic Dials. "Magic Time!" cried the Magic Dials as they folded out. Each of them transformed into their Pretty Cure form and took a pose.

"_The Brilliant Sun, Hot-blooded Power! Cure Sunny!_"

"_Sparkling, Glittering, Rock-Paper-Scissors! Cure Peace!_"

"_Courageous, High-Spirited, a Straight-Up Bout! Cure March!_"

"_Golden Heart of Wisdom! Stabilizing the Light of the World with Magic! Cure Balance!_"

"_Unending Ambition! Shining the Gems of the World with Magic! Cure Crystal!_"

All five of them finished their transformations. Jackson, who just brought in the last child, whistled in an impressed way as he saw them for the first time. "Dang, girls, you guys look pretty amazing!" he commented them. "Heh, not bad, don't ya think?" Crystal asked, giving Jackson a thumbs up.

"Enough!" Khan yelled out, growling as he stared at the Pretty Cures before him, "It doesn't matter how strong you are now, while I have your friend, you won't move an inch!" he shrugged at Maddy in his arms. "Oh no, he's right!" Balance moaned in agreement. Waruppin charged at the five girls, and shoved them back with its' body. They hurdled towards the opposite end of the street. Khan started to laugh.

"No, guys!" Maddy cried out, removing Khan arm around her mouth, "Keep fighting. Don't worry about me!" "Shut up, you!" Khan growled, tightening his shoulder grip around Maddy's neck, causing her to choke in pain.

Suddenly, a blue and yellow blur came from below and soared into the air. It was Jackson, who landed right in front of Khan and Maddy. "Hey, drop Maddy!" ordered Jackson, raising a sword at Khan, "We should settle this like real men, or are you just a fraidy-cat?"

Khan growled at Jackson, then he flung Maddy to one side, causing her to fall onto the ground. "Fine!" he growled, "I want to deal with you for making fun of me, but first..." He slammed a fist into the ground, and bamboo shoots encircled Maddy like a dome cage. Maddy got up and looked at the situation she was in. "Grr-ah-ha-ha-ha!" Khan laughed as he thrusted his paws into the air, producing two scimitars to each one, "This will be fun." He and Jackson charged at each other, and their duel begun.

Maddy saw this as an opportunity, and shouted, "Guys, I'm ok now! Fight back!" The Pretty Cures were getting back to their feet, and saw that although Maddy was in a cage, she wasn't in any bigger trouble. They then just notice Waruppin fold itself out longways, and was about to slam its' stapler tooth onto them. They all jumped out of the way just as it slammed down. As it got up, the girls could see a large staple nailed into the ground. "Dang, that could've been us underneath it!" Crystal cried out. "Nows the time for a counter-attack!" March declared.

Crystal and March charged at Waruppin, who was busy folding himself up again, and punched it to one side. It was flying toward Sunny, who uppercut it into the sky. Balance and Peace jumped up and started sending a barrage of attacks onto Waruppin. They gave one final hit, and it was sent flying away from them. "I'll finish the job!" Balance called out.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "_Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu_" she chanted, and her Magic Dial started to glow. The energy enveloped Balance until it soared above her, forming a large, orange and white yin-yang symbol. She caught it, and curved it behind her back. "_PreCure Balance Throw!_" She cried, spinning in a circle before throwing the disk at Waruppin.

Waruppin noticed the incoming projectile, and it chomped down on it with its' stapler-like body, shattering it before it destroyed it. All the girls were shocked by this sudden event. "It ate the Balance Throw?!" Peace cried out as they started to fall. "Technically, it smashed it between the tooth and base of its' stapler like body." Balance corrected, panting slightly from using the attack, "Still, I can't believe that it was able to do that."

Just as Peace and Balance landed on their feet, Sunny and March charged ahead at Waruppin, who also fell onto its' feet as well. "Come on, Sunny!" March declared, "Let's knock him out with both of our attacks!" Sunny nodded in response, and they concentrated only for a second before unleashing their attacks. "_Precure Sunny Fire!_" Sunny cried, spiking the ball of flames. "_Precure March Shoot!_" March called out, kicking the ball of wind. Both attacks went straight towards Waruppin.

The Dark Shard on Waruppin's forehead started to glow, and it produced two large guns into each of its' hands. It took aim at the two attacking projectiles, and fired large staples at each of them. The attacks collided and canceled each other. "What the...?!" gawked Sunny. "Staple-guns?!" exclaimed March. Waruppin lowered its' weapons and looked at the girls, grinning menacingly.

Meanwhile, Jackson and Khan were ferociously fighting each other. Their swords were clashing with one another at break-neck speed. Jackson clearly saw this guy has training in the art of swordplay, but he knew that wasn't gonna stop him.

"Heh, your not bad." Jackson commented as he continued to strike and parry each of Khan's attack, "But your luck just ran out!" Khan looked at Jackson questionably. Without warning, Jackson jumped away from the tiger, and crossed his swords in front of his face. "_Sword Beam!_" he cried, and he swung his swords producing two large crescent-shaped beams from them. They shot towards Khan, who leapt out of the way, leaving the cage that Maddy was trapped in wide open.

"Dodge it, Maddy!" Jackson shouted. She responded by jumping to one end of the cage, causing the Sword Beam to blow by her. The beam sliced through the cage, causing it to shatter at the places it made contact with, leaving openings in the cage.

Khan's jaw dropped as he saw Maddy crawl out of the cage. He then growled at Jackson, "You bastard, you knew that would happen, didn't you?" Jackson grinned at the tiger as he landed on his feet. "I'm a Sword's Master." Jackson stated with a cheeky expression, "I always know what to do in battle, and what my opponent would do in battle."

Suddenly, Jackson heard two screams from down below. He and Maddy turned to see that both Sunny and March were pinned to the wall by large stables, unable to move. "Oh, that's not good." Jackson said in a calm worried manner, realizing just how much of a threat Waruppin was right now.

**Chapter 5: The Spark that Sets Things Off**

"Sunny! March!" Maddy called out, horrified by the sudden turn of events. The two Pretty Cure were nailed down by the large staples each, pinning their arms and bodies against the wall. "Grr-ah-ha-ha-ha!" barked Khan, amused by their expressions, "What do you think of my new wall displays?" Jackson turned to Khan, slightly angered by this situation. "You rotten furball!" he sneered, "I'm gonna declaw you!" He rushed at Khan, and their fight ensued.

Meanwhile, Maddy watched as Crystal tried to pull the staple off of Sunny as Balance and Peace were backing away from Waruppin, who had its' staple-guns pointed at them. Unable to remove it, Crystal turned to Waruppin, her eyes flaring up in anger. "Alright, that does it!" she declared, "I'm gonna stop ya here and now, you overgrown school appliance!"

She crossed her arms across her chest. "_Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun_" she chanted, which caused the Magic Dial to glow. Then energy then enveloped around her. She flipped backwards, and started racing as fast as she could towards Waruppin . The energy began crystalizing in front of her slightly. "_PreCure Crystal Dash!_" she cried, but instead of slamming the attack forward with her fists, she shot herself forward, having the energy crystalize around her, making her look like a missile.

Waruppin raised it guns up and shot two large staplers at Crystal. The attacks collided, and after a hard struggle, the two attacks canceled each other out. "No way!" she cried, but she was cut off by another stable that was shot at her. She was carried away by it, and was pinned against the wall by it. "No, Crystal!" Peace cried out, distracted by this.

Waruppin took this moment and shot another staple at Peace. Balance saw it coming, and ran towards Peace. "Look out!" she yelled, shoving Peace out of the way, causing her to be hit by the staple. She, too, was pinned to the wall. Peace got to her feet again, and saw what Balance did. Waruppin started to laugh at the situation, seeing Peace the last Pretty Cure remaining.

"Guys!" Maddy cried out at the edge of the rooftop as she saw most of her friends trapped. The fight between Khan and Jackson was still going on strong. Khan took a glance at Maddy's expression, and grinned maliciously.

"You see, this is what happens when you are nothing but a hinderance to your friends." he sneered, continuing to slice and dice at Jackson, who parried all of his attacks, "You are unable to fight, and unable to help. You should just throw out the access luggage and fight on your own, just like me." "Sorry that you think that way." Jackson apologized, swinging Khan's swords upward so he could strike at him. Khan leapt backwards just as Jackson thrusted his Grand Blade at him.

Jackson lowered his swords as Khan raised his. "I remember a time when I thought I was useless to my friends, and I thought I was nothing but a hinderance to them. However, it was my undying will to go on that allowed me to pursue to greater things in life, and it could happen now." "What do you mean?" Khan asked confused. "Well, look at where Maddy is going." he pointed out. Khan turned to realize what he meant.

Maddy was charging down the nearest outer stairwell, watching as Peace kept dodging all of Waruppin's staples. She charged at it, about to strike, but the monster backhanded Peace, slamming her into the wall. Maddy continued to watch as she kept rushing downward until she hit ground level. Waruppin was about to take aim at Peace with its staple-gun.

Maddy quickly picked up a nearby metal pole and tin can, tossing the can in the air and batting it with the pole. The can hit Waruppin on the back of the head, causing it to stop and turn to Maddy as Peace slid down the wall. "Hey, buckteeth!" Maddy called out, "If you want to play with someone, deal with me!"

Waruppin started to pursue Maddy as she lead him away from Peace. The monster slammed its' gun on the ground near Maddy. Maddy jumped up and curled herself, resisting some of the shock as it sent her flying. She fell face first near the spot March was pinned down at.

"Maddy, no, get away!" March cried out. "You can't beat him like you are!" Crystal cried out. Instead of running, however, Maddy turned and started to tug on the staple holding March against the wall. She was straining as hard as she could at pulling the staple out, but to no luck. March turned as she saw Waruppin coming closer and closer to them. "Maddy, you have to go, now!" March ordered her as she continued to struggle, "If you don't, your gonna be crushed."

"I don't care about that!" Maddy retorted, her voice straining as she was pulling, "I'm not gonna leave until you get out of this thing." "Stop it, you can't do anything for me right now." March said sternly, "You're not a Pretty Cure like the rest of us, there's nothing you can do for the time being." "Urusai!" Maddy shouted, causing March to look in surprise, "I know I'm not a Pretty Cure, but I don't care about that."

Waruppin was close enough to the two girls. March looked up in horror as it saw the monster bear down on them. Maddy placed her feet on the wall to provide more leverage. "I will not abandon something I started, no matter what." she declared as she gritted her teeth, "It's not that I am stubborn like Mirabelle when it comes to this stuff, I just want to do it because I think it's the right thing to do, especially if it involves my friends." "Maddy," muttered March. The other girls watched this predicament happen. Peace stood in shock at Maddy's display of charisma.

"I've learned that if you put all your spirit and passion into what you're doing..." Waruppin took aim at Maddy as she continued, "...then there is no limit to how far your strength will go to pursue that goal!" Waruppin fired his staple-gun. "I'll never back down, no matter what!" she cried.

Suddenly, a yellow light sparkled in the sky, followed by a bright yellow beam that shot down and enveloped Maddy and March. The light repelled the staple that shot towards them, and sent Waruppin flying. Jackson and Khan stopped fighting and looked down. "No!" Khan cried out. "Hey, what's happening down there?" Jackson called out. All the girls stared in amazement at what just happened. Peace broke into a big smile. "Maddy did it!" she cried out.

Inside the beam, Maddy and March found themselves floating in midair. The staple that pinned March disintegrated, freeing her. "N-Nani?" Maddy said in confusion. "What just happened to us?" March asked. Suddenly, a ball of light started to shine in front of Maddy. Maddy placed her hands out, and the ball revealed itself to be a Magic Dial. "Hey, could this mean that I'm now..." Maddy started. "...a Pretty Cure?" March ended her statement.

"Yep, you are correct." said a voice. Poppori came out of nowhere and stood in between them. They looked at him before beaming at each other. "You finally did it!" March cried out, hugging Maddy and squishing Poppori between them. "We can save the hugs for later!" cried out a muffled Poppori. The two broke apart and looked down at him. "Maddy, slide your finger around the circle of buttons, press the center, and say 'PreCure Magic Call!'" "Got it!" she said, and she smiled as she raised her new device, "Yosh, ikou!"

Maddy scanned her finger across the buttons before pressing the center. The Dial rang twice. "_PreCure Magic Call!_" She said into the Dial. "Magic Time, Spark!" said the Magic Dial. Suddenly, the top part of the Dial folded into four parts, forming into an X. A stream of light came out as it spun rapidly in a circle, which enveloped Maddy's open palms. She rubbed her hands together, forming static electricity. She flipped upside down and slammed her palms into the ground, causing the electrical energy to envelop he as she flipped right side up. The energy produced arm protectors, boots and uniform. The Magic Dial placed itself on her chest, and a large ribbon covered it. She rubbed her hands once more and tapped them onto her head, causing her hair to change color and style. She then snapped her fingers in front of her face, making blush marks appear. She soared down from the sky and landed on her feet. "_Passionate Spirit! Electrifying the Ideas of the World with Magic! Cure Spark!_" she chanted, striking her Witchling pose.

The light disappeared, revealing March standing next to Maddy in her Pretty Cure form. Her uniform was like Crystal's and Balance's, but it was yellow. The boot sleeves were a lot shorter than the others, her coattails stuck outwards more, and her ribbon was more pointy on the edges. Her hair became a bright yellow, and was braided into large hair rings, much like she had them when she was younger, but she had extra braided hair ended hanging down her back. Her bangs reached down to mouth level, with some hair that stuck out on the middle of her forehead. Her eyes became a brighter yellow.

She smiled excitedly as she looked down herself, seeing her new look. "Sugoi! I did it!" she cried out, jumping up and down happily, "I'm a Pretty Cure, at last! I look so cool! Yatta! Yatta! Yatta!" She continued to jump for joy as March looked at her amusingly. "Well that's great, but can you calm down for a second?" she asked.

Khan stared open-mouthed at the new transformation. "No, this was the one thing that wasn't suppose to happen!" he bellowed. "Well I'll be," Jackson said, impressed by this new discovery, "I guess this is how it happens. I wonder if it has to do with determination?"

Maddy, now taking her new name Cure Spark, stopped jumping and turned to face Waruppin, who was getting up from the explosion of energy that knocked him back. "Ha! Now I get to try out my new strength!" Spark said excitedly.

**Chapter 6: Electrocution Execution**

Spark charged at Waruppin, and delivered a strong punch, sending it flying backwards. "Oh yeah, that was awesome!" Spark exclaimed. Waruppin flipped in the air, and started shooting its' staple-guns at her. Spark panicked as she started wavering in the air, trying to avoid all of them. She saw one coming, and raised her hands up to stop it. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it didn't come. She opened them to reveal wires made of electricity shot out of her palms, stopping the staple in the air.

"Wha?" said an open-mouthed Khan, "How is she doing that?" "Electromagnetism!" Jackson answered excitably. Spark saw what she did, and started to giggle giddy-like. "Thank you, Pretty Cure powers." She said to herself, and she stopped the flow of electricity, causing her and the staple to drop to the ground. "So cool!" said Peace, starring starry-eyed at Spark's display. "Way to go, Spark!" March cried out. "Thanks!" she replied, facing her open palms on either side of her, "Now I can free the others."

She sent three strands of electricity from different directions, attaching themselves onto Crystal's, Sunny's and Balance's restraint. She pulled them in without any problem, releasing them from the walls. "Were free!" Crystal and Sunny cried. "Thank you, Maddy, I mean, Spark!" Balance said. All six Pretty Cures got together again as they faced Waruppin, who glared at them with his staple guns raised.

Suddenly, Spark thought of something. "Hey, Peace," she called to her, "Shoot that thunder attack on me, will ya?" "Eeeeh?!" Peace said, thinking Spark has gone insane. "Don't worry," she consoled, "I'm an electric girl like you. I can definitely handle it. Trust me!" Peace looked worried at this, but she decided to take her word. Spark turned to the others. "You might want to step back," she warned them as Peace started concentrated, "I don't want any frizzy hair coming from you guys." The others agreed, and they stepped away from the two girls. Finally, Peace was ready.

Her Magic Pact started to glow, she made a peace sign, and held it in the air. Lightning shot down from the sky onto her hand, giving her an electric shock. She then spun around with lightning bolts circling her. "_PreCure Peace Thunder!_" she shouted, holding two peace signs out, for which lightning shot out of them. It shot towards Spark, who was ready for it.

She was hit by it, but instead of shocking her, she started to absorb the electrical attack around her. She raised her hands in the air, and started to generate an electric ball. The ball grew bigger and bigger, until it was larger than Waruppin. She held the ball of thunder aloft, and glared at Waruppin, who started to panic at this site. "_Peace-Spark Surge!_" she cried out, setting the ball down, and shooting its' enormous energy at Waruppin. The energy enveloped the monster, electrifying it beyond belief. The other Pretty Cures stared in amazement. Peace was almost speechless in how surprised she was.

The attack ended, and Waruppin stood there, charred black, electrified by the attack, unable to move. "Now for a little insurance." Spark said, using her electromagnetism to gather four loose staples, and throwing them at Waruppin, chaining its' legs and arms to the wall. "Ha, how do you like that?!" jeered Sunny, knowing what it felt like.

"I won't let her win!" Khan declared, getting ready to pounce. Jackson then placed a hand on Khan's shoulder as he said, "Lie down, kitty-cat." He then thrusted his foot between Khan's legs, causing his face to contort in excruciating pain, and making him double-over onto the ground. "It's all over," Jackson added, looking down to watch the finale.

"Now, Spark, use your Magical Special Attack!" Poppori called out. "Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot I could do that." Spark replied, slamming her fist into her head. The girls sweat-dropped. Spark crossed her arms across her chest, and started to look for the incantation. "_Perutan Petton Paralila Pon_" she chanted, causing her Magic Dial to glow. The energy that was released became encircled around her arms and hands. With one hand, electricity came out, and solidified into a bat. From her other hand, a baseball-sized thunderball was produced. After looking at each item she possessed, she knew what to do. She threw the thunderball high into the air, and readied her electric bat like a baseball player. "_Precure Spark Strike!_" she cried, smacking the ball with her bat, causing a thunderclap as they collided, hurling the thunderball at Waruppin. When it made contact, it exploded.

"WARUPP-IN?" It said, then it disintegrated. The gem on its' forehead then started to glow, then it shed off its' darkness to reveal it to be a ruby red shard. Jackson jumped down and caught the shard before it hit the ground. The shard lost its' glow afterwards. Khan raised his head up, struggling in pain from what Jackson did. "You..." he moaned, "You are gonna pay for is." He then rolled over, and disappeared.

The sky returned to normal, the battle scars all around disappeared. Anyone who was around were back to their normal selves, including Natalie's kids. All of the Pretty Cures turned back to normal. The glowing moon, which started to show in the sky, shone its' light down upon them.

"Huh, what happened?" Kyle asked as he got off the ground. Natalie went over and hugged him. "Thank goodness, you guys are ok." she said consolingly, tears starting to form in her eyes. "What do you mean?" Hillary asked her. Natalie was trying to find the right words, but Jackson cut in. "You kids were all having a bad nightmare together." he explained, "I think there was something in that food that made you guys have one." Ludicrous lie, but it was enough for the children to believe it.

Natalie decided to bring them back home. She said goodbye to the others before taking off. "Hey Maddy." she said, "Great job tonight." Maddy grinned as she gave a peace sign in farewell. The gang turned to each other.

"We should tell the others about what happened to Maddy tonight." Kairi suggested. "Not for the time being." denied Maddy, "I'm sure we can tell them after Ellie and the others come back from her audition. Plus, we still haven't found an apartment yet." "Yeah, good point." Solanna said in agreement. "How about we call it a night, you guys." said Jackson, stretching his arms out in exhaustion. The others agreed, and they all headed back home. Jackson rushed over to the top of a tall building, and rested there. Reanne, Mirabelle, and Maddy all went to the Magical Library, Maddy still proud of being the newest Pretty Cure.

**Chapter 7: Homeward Bond**

The next morning, Dori, Miu, Alice and Candy all said that they were getting together to cheer on Ellie at her audition. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang had breakfast at the Magical Library, and were about to go look at the other apartments when Jackson came in, telling then to hold off on that for a while until he checked on something. The girls were confused, but they didn't mind, especially Maddy because she couldn't sleep last night. She was too excited that she became a Pretty Cure, so it was taking her a while before she was able to wake up.

Around noon, Jackson came back, saying that he found the perfect apartment for them. He guided them outside, where they followed along a street. "Hey, Jackson?" said a confused Reanne as she looked at the list of apartments to check, "There aren't any available apartments around here." "There aren't any here on that list, you mean." Jackson corrected her, walking with his hands behind his neck, "Don't worry about it. Actually, I was having a hard time falling asleep last night, way too much excitement before..." Reanne and Mirabelle sweat-dropped as they looked back at Maddy, comparing the two. "...So I decided to go on a leisurely nightly rooftop-run to try to calm myself down." Solanna, Kairi and Natalie all sweat-dropped at this. _That's a leisurely activity to you?_ They thought.

"I was just running along the rooftops when I found something." Jackson continued, "An old man was just setting up a sale sign for an apartment complex. I got to talking to him, and he said that he could give it to me for a great price, and it is an extremely nice place, large enough to fit Dori, Ellie and you guys in it." "Well that's pretty darn lucky." huffed Mirabelle. "So where is this place?" Kairi asked. "Oh, you guys will soon find out." chuckled Jackson.

They continued on their path until Maddy started to realize something. "Reanne, Mirabelle, doesn't this street seem familiar to you?" she asked them. The two girls looked around as they walked. "Come to think of it, yeah it does." Mirabelle responded, getting a well-known feeling as they continued walking, then she suddenly figured out why,

"Wait a minute, doesn't this street lead to..." "Yep," Jackson answered, knowing what she would say, "Then does that mean that the apartment is..." Reanne started. "Yep," smiled Jackson. "And it is available?" Maddy asked happily. "Oh, yeah." Jackson answered, turning to the trio, who realized where the place was at. The others were in the dark as to what they were talking about.

They finally arrived. In front of them were some steps that led to a mid-sized, two-story house. It was slightly worn down, but apart from that, it looked really nice. "Wow, this is really the place we'll be staying at?" asked Reanne as the others gasped in excitement. "If the owner agrees." Jackson replied. "Heh, talk about a convenience." chuckled Mirabelle. "Why's that?" Solanna asked. "Because back on our Port Mystic, this was the very spot the DoReMi shops we worked at were placed." Reanne explained.

"You're jokin'?" Solanna said in response. "Nope, were not." Maddy responded, excited by the idea of living here, "I can't believe this is really happening." "Well, what are you waiting for?" Jackson asked, waving a hand towards the girls, "Go check out the place."

They all rushed in, eagerly wanting to see the inside. They stepped in to reveal a well designed interior. The main room was large, and it was close to a nice kitchen, complete with fridge, oven and sink. There were stairs that led to the second floor close to the back of the house, and a small dining room next to the kitchen.

All girls looked around in amazement as Jackson came inside. "It is a two-story flat with three bedrooms on the second floor, and a bathroom on the top and bottom." Jackson told the others, "The kitchen already has some appliances in it, and their is already a washroom upstairs with its' own washing machine. There are stairs that reach the rooftop above the second floor, so you could even go up there. While it is true some of the stuff is broken, and the wiring and pump system aren't functioning as well, that's nothing hard to fix for an expert engineer like me. All of this, plus the area outside the house, is in our price range."

"This is just too good to be true." Maddy said unbelievably. "That, or the Chaeons are giving you guys a nice place to start your lives at." Jackson considered. "I like this place a lot!" Kairi exclaimed, who was just exploring the upstairs. "It's nice and cozy once you put things inside it." Natalie added. "I'd say buy the place before someone else takes it." Solanna declared, for which the others nodded in agreement. "It does seem safe in here." Poppori said, looking above him, "and I can stay here with out worry."

The door opened behind them, and a slightly old man came walking in to meet them. "So, I see that your girls like this place a lot." he said in a gruff voice. "Yes, sir," Jackson responded, "But these aren't all my girls. Those three..." he pointed to Kairi, Solanna and Natalie, "...are here to help. The other girls are the ones who are starting their lives here, along with two others. I'm here with my wife, who is with the other two, to help them get started."

"Well, isn't that nice." he said, walking to Reanne, Mirabelle and Maddy, who was holding Poppori in her arms, "But I must say, these girls seem a bit young to have a place for themselves. Are you sure they can handle it?" "No need to worry sir!" Mirabelle stated, thumping her chest with her fist, "We are more than capable of handling this." Maddy and Reanne nodded in agreement. "Besides, I said I'll start them out." Jackson said again to the house-owner. He considered this for a bit, then chuckled. "All right, but you must take responsibility for your own lives here." He answered.

The three girls looked at each other and jumped in the air at their success. The old man chuckled once more at their excitement. Natalie and the other two smiled and giggled at their reaction. "Well, alrighty then." Jackson said, "I'll fill out the paperwork and give you the payment." The two men walked outside to seal the deal, whiles the girls started dancing around in joy.

After Jackson signed the papers and the old man left, he decided to start working on making the house more suitable for living, starting with fixing stuff all around the place. He got his toolbox from his home world and started to work on the place. Everyone pitched in to help. They cleaned, fixed, and even painted the place, which they decided to use bright pink as the main color, and different colors on the top floor bedrooms, depending on who was gonna sleep there. Maddy and Mirabelle decided to sleep in one room, Reanne chose Dori to be with her in another room, leaving Ellie to have a room all to herself. Jackson had Reanne supporting him in fixing the appliances, wiring and plumbing. Since Reanne has been hanging out with Tails, she was able to pick up on a few technical know-hows. They spent the entire day doing all of this until they were done.

Finally, they moved all the stuff they had at the Magical Library into the place, and started getting other things, some from their home world, some Jackson made by using parts from the local scrap pile and junkyard, which wasn't a bad thing because he was able to create anything from it. Jackson got a food starter kit for them that would last a while until they found jobs. All in all, they got the place nicely made for them to start out.

It was late in the afternoon when they were done, and they were all exhausted. They sat on the nice sofa Jackson cleaned and fixed up at the junkyard. "Man, am I exhausted!" Solanna said in exasperation. "Tell me about it." agreed Mirabelle. They all sighed in relief that it was mostly done. "Hey, do the others know where we are?" Maddy asked Jackson. "I sent a message to Latias explaining where we were. They should be here in about ten minutes."

Sure enough, about ten minutes later, they could hear voices outside. "This place looks so cool!" they heard Miu exclaim. "I can see that the others decorated it for our home-coming." Latias giggled. "To think that this was the same place as the shops we use to work at before." Ellie said in amusement. "Well, lets go inside and see if the others are in?" Alice suggested. They heard their footsteps coming, then they heard the door open. The five girls and Candy all entered inside.

"Wow, it's amazing!" Dori gasped. "This place is all for us?" Ellie asked. "Well, we managed to fix up the place for you guys." Jackson said, he and Kairi giving peace symbols with their hands. The girls all saw them lying down, worn out. "Hey, don't go rolling all over us," Dori said sarcastically, putting a hand around Ellie's shoulder, "especially since you are looking at the next new teen idol!" Jackson's group bolted upright in surprise and excitement.

"Congratulations, Ellie!" cheered Reanne. "Way to go, girl!" Solanna said in excitement. "I'm so proud of you, Ellie!" Kairi said, tears of joy starting to form in her eyes. "What are you cryin' for, Kairi?" Mirabelle asked, "This is suppose to be a joyous occasion!" "Candy knew she could do it, kuru!" chimed the little fairy. "Good going, Mrs. Craft." Poppori said kindly. "Aw thanks, guys." giggled Ellie, "But that's not the only good news either." "Same here," Maddy added, stepping forward in front of Ellie, "Guess what happened to me yesterday evening?" "I just became a Pretty Cure!" Ellie and Maddy said in unison.

They paused for a moment before realizing that they both said it together. The others were stunned at this news as well. "EEEEEEEEHH?!" they exclaimed together. "You're serious?!" exclaimed a shocked Maddy. "You became a Pretty Cure, too?" said Ellie, equally as surprised. Jackson and Latias looked up at each other. "When did this happen?" Jackson asked her. "During the auditions today." Latias answered. "And Maddy became one last night?!" Dori asked Reanne, who nodded in response. Both Ellie and Maddy pulled out their Magic Dials and revealed them to the others, confirming their words.

They both looked at each other, and their faces glowed in excitement at each others success. "Way to go, Ellie!" cheered Maddy, hugging each other. Everyone laughed and beamed as well. "Way to go, Maddy!" Dori shouted. "Nice job, Ellie!" Kairi said excitedly. "You both became Pretty Cures at such close times." Latias giggled, "What a coincidence." "That's not the only thing that's amazing." Poppori stated as Candy jumped into his hands. Everyone else turned to the hedgehog fairy. "With you two added, that's all five Pretty Cure discovered. You finally did it, you girls!"

"Yeah, your right." Dori summed up, looking at her four friends, "We did it, we're all Pretty Cures!" The five girls jumped in the air in success in what they just did. The Smile Pretty Cure group also cheered for their success. Jackson and Latias watched happily as they started to dance together in a circle. "Alright, gang!" Dori declared, "Now that we're all together, let's save the world from the Neg-Chaos Kingdom!" "And with help from the Smile Pretty Cures, it's gonna be easy." Mirabelle added, waving to the others to come over and join the club.

They grouped together, Miu and Dori got right next to each other. They stared at each other and smiled as Candy got into Miu's arms and Poppori got onto Dori's head. "Ready?" they said together, the group crouching downward. "Let's go, Pretty Cures!" they said in unison, jumping into the air at the same time. Dori, Miu and the others knew that whatever was gonna happen was gonna be one crazy adventure.


	7. Ep 6: Forming the Magical Smile

**Sorry, everyone, but I removed all of the previous Magical Pretty Cure episodes, and added them to this series set. I wanted to be a little more organized, so now I have the complete series to work on here. I just hope you still enjoy my series.**

**Character List**

**For those of you who grew up with the Japanese sub version of each of these series, let me list down both the characters names in the Japanese anime in English form.**

**Ojamajo Doremi**

**Harukaze Doremi: Dori Goodwin**

**Fujiwara Hazuki: Reanne Griffith**

**Senoo Aiko: Mirabelle Haywood**

**Segawa Onpu: Ellie Craft**

**Asuka Momoko: Maddy Truscott**

**Smile PreCure**

**Hishizora Miyuki: Miu Starlight**

**Hino Akane: Solanna Agrove**

**Kise Yayoi: Kairi Spring**

**Midorikawa Nao: Natalie Rasen**

**Aoki Reika: Alice Glacier**

**Marchenland Fairytaleland**

**Akaoni: Ogred (Og-red)**

**Majorina: Witch Rina**

(Narratore is pronounced Narr-a-tore)

**Prologue**

My name is Dori Goodwin. I am 16 years old, and I'm the prettiest lucky girl in the world. I'm currently in a different world, in an alternate form of Port Mystic, with my friends Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie and Maddy, where we met Poppori, a hedgehog fairy from a different land, and five new friends; Miu Starlight, Solanna Agrove, Kairi Spring, Natalie Rasen, and Alice Glacier. Turns out that in this world, there are groups of girls with supernatural powers and strength called Pretty Cures. Miu and her friends are one of these groups, the Smile Pretty Cures. They are Cure Happy, Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty. Their 'mascot' of the group is Candy, a fun-loving fairy who is from the same land as Poppori.

There has been trouble brewing in this new world, mainly made by a land called the Neg-Chaos Kingdom, formerly the Bad End Kingdom. There, new enemies have been brought together with one mission in mind; to gather the Negative Chaos of the citizens down below, and use the energy to revive their master, who's name is currently unknown. To gather them, they needed the powers of the Chaos Emeralds back in our home world, so they shattered them into 35 pieces, and imbued them with darkness, forming the Dark Shards. These Dark Shards have the power to create monsters called Waruppin from random objects. Not only that, but they can also power them up with black weapons when needed. This kingdom is bringing nothing but trouble, but thankfully, we are here.

Through a series of events, me and my friends became Pretty Cures. I became Cure Unity, Reanne became Cure Balance, Mirabelle became Cure Crystal, Ellie became Cure Lunar, and Maddy became Cure Spark.

Currently, Ellie just got herself a new job as a teen idol, and our group finally got ourselves a proper place to live at, all thanks to Latias and Jackson, our good friends. Now that all that is done, and that all five Pretty Cures have been found, what's gonna happen next? Well, lets find out in this episode of 'Magical Pretty Cure'!

**Chapter 1: Pop-in at the Celebration**

"Cheers!" everyone cried, clinking their glasses together. "Here's to a new home." said Jackson. "Here's to Ellie's new career!" cheered Dori. "And here's for the five newest Pretty Cures to be found!" Miu shouted. "YEAH!" everyone cried, laughing and giggling at their success.

All twelve people and two fairies were sitting around a large wooden table on top of their new house. They were celebrating their triple success by having a variety of foods that people brought and drinks. Miu's friends were enjoying the fact that their friends were fellow Pretty Cures just like them. Jackson and Latias stayed for a little while longer to enjoy Dori and her friends' success. Poppori and Candy were sitting on top of the table, eating some steam buns.

"I'm glad to see you girls all together and happy like this." Latias said smiling, "It's quite a lovely site, don't you agree Jack...JACKSON!" She yelled out his name when he was busy trying to stuff two chilidogs into his mouth. "Wha?" Jackson said with his mouth full, not feeling guilty about what he was doing. "Try to show some decency at the table, will ya?" Latias asked exasperatedly, smacking the back of Jackson's head as he started chewing on the chilidogs in his mouth. He looked at her, confused for a moment, then shrugged in a 'whatever' kind of way. "For a king, you sure have poor table manners." Natalie said, perplexed by Jackson's gluttonous attitude. "He does this a lot." Mirabelle said to her, "But he only does it around friends and family."

They all continued to talk to one another, enjoying the meal. After they were finished, everyone wiped their faces, and gave thanks for the meal. "Ok, girls." stated Jackson, "it's time for one more thing we have to do before we continue celebrating." "What's that?" asked Maddy. "We have to put the pieces of the Chaos Emerald back together again." said Latias, "We do have five pieces of the Emerald shard, and they all have the same color on them." "Oh yeah, your right." Dori agreed as she pulled out the Emerald Shard from her pocket. Mirabelle grabbed the two she was carrying and gave one to Reanne. Jackson and Latias pulled out the ones they grabbed as well. They looked at each other and nodded in unison. one by one, they each placed the shards next to each other, hoping for a result. Suddenly, the shards started to glow as they lifted themselves into the air. Everyone watched as they spun around in a circle, and collided together as one, forming the red, glowing Chaos Emerald.

"Yeah, the Emerald is back to normal!" Dori cheered as it slowly came down into Jackson's hand. "I guess that's one down." Reanne stated. "Only thirty more pieces to go." Mirabelle sighed. Miu, her friends, Candy and Poppori all looked at the gem in amazement. "You wanna hold it?" Jackson asked them. Miu eagerly nodded. He placed the Emerald into her cupped hands. "Wow," she gasped, holding it up to the sunlight. Solanna, Kairi, Natalie and Alice all surrounded her as they stared at the gem. "So this is what a Chaos Emerald looks like?" Alice asked. "You would have never guessed it to be so evil like those Dark Shards before." Natalie said in amazement.

"_The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos._" Mirabelle chanted. The girls looked up at her, perplexed and astonished. Even Jackson and Latias stared at Mirabelle in amazement. "What?" she asked them. "How do you know those words so well?" Jackson asked her. "Well, Knuckles does chant those words when usin' the Master Emerald." she answered, rubbing her head in an embarrassed way, "I just heard that enough to memorize it." "But what do those words mean anyways?" Alice asked Latias. "She means that a Chaos Emeralds can be used for good and evil, depending on where your heart lies and what you want to use them for." she explained to them. "Think about it," added Jackson as Miu placed the Emerald on the table so Candy would touch it, "You can use its power to heal someone or strengthen the light in someone. At the same time, you can use it to bring destruction around you or increase the strength of a dangerous machine." "I see," Kairi concluded, "So if we use it for good, it becomes good. If we use it for bad, it becomes bad." "It all depends on what your heart says." said Jackson as Dori went to one side of Miu, "just like the chant says, the power is enriched by the heart."

Poppori was lifting the Emerald up, examining it in the sun. He was fascinated by its power and what it could do. _I wonder, _he thought to himself, _if this Emerald is able to grant such powers, then maybe..._ He was stopped by a sign of movement behind the Emerald. He placed it down and looked up at the sky. There, silhouetted against the sun, was something moving as it came towards them. Poppori placed his hand over his eyes for a better look. Ellie looked at Poppori, then looked at the direction he was facing, seeing what he was looking at. "Hey guys," she said, trying to get their focus, "what's that up there?" They all stopped and looked up at the thing flapping towards them. "Is it a bird?" asked Maddy. "It could be a bat." Reanne suggested. "Nope, its a book." Miu corrected them. "A book?" Dori asked.

Sure enough, up in the sky, a blue book was flapping its way towards everyone, some of the pages dangling in the wind. Of all the things Jackson and the others had seen, this was not one of them. Miu and her friends seem to know what it was, especially Candy, who started to shake in fear. "Wait, isn't that...?" started Poppori, but he was cut off by Candy, who leapt in panic. "Oh, no!" she cried, "It's my brother's book, kuru! I have to hide now!" she dashed into Miu's shoulder-bag as the book came closer. "Brother?" Dori asked, even more confused.

When the flying book was close enough, it flipped upright, revealing a picture of lion-like creature flying in the sky. All of a sudden, the lion popped out of the book, and leapt towards the girls. It bounced off Miu, who fell back onto Dori, who fell back onto the ground. The lion landed on his feet in front of the fallen duo. It was small, about the same size as Poppori, and his fur was mainly pale orange. He had an orange, lion-like mane around his face, and a fox-like tail with the same color. His ears seem to curl up above his mane. He had a blue heart mark under his left eye.

"Pop!" Solanna, Kairi, Natalie and Alice said in unison. "Long time, no see girls." Pop responded, smiling at the four, then seeing what he did to Miu and Dori, "I'm very sorry there, Miu. Did I injure you in some way?" "No," Miu responded, her voice wavering slightly, "I landed on something soft this time." By something, she meant Dori, who's eyes were spinning from the impact. "Why am I the unluckiest pretty girl in the world?" she asked dazedly. Pop looked at the new girl under Miu's head, then looked around at the company they had. "Ah, I see that most of you must be the new Pretty Cures I heard about." He said in a calm manner as his book fell right next to him.

"Who's the fuzzball?" Mirabelle asked. "This is Pop, Candy's older brother." Kairi introduced him. "I really don't see the family resemblance." Jackson said bluntly, causing Latias to knock him slightly on the head with her fist, "Ow!" "Awe, he's so cute." Reanne said in awe. Pop's eyes snapped at Reanne angrily. "I'm a man," he said calmly, and it was as if he wore the clothing of a samurai, with sword, as he said this, "It is quite rude to call me cute." "Ok then, your cool." Jackson corrected. Pop's face suddenly went into shock. "R-really?" he stammered, flustered by this comment. "I'm-I'm really..." he said as he started to back away slightly, but fell backwards as he tripped over his book. "Oh, boy." Latias giggled at this display, realizing how shy Pop was to people praising him. "He's sort of like you, isn't he, Poppori?" Ellie said, comparing the two.

As Miu and Dori got onto their knees again, Pop lifted his head at the group. "Poppori?" he repeated, staring all around until he saw him stand at the edge of the table closest to Pop. "You really haven't changed a bit, Pop?" he sighed, smiling slightly, "I see you still try to hold your manly exterior." "It really is you!" Pop exclaimed, jumping onto his feet, "Where have you been, old friend?" "Old friend?" echoed some of the girls. "Yes," Pop responded walking up right next to Poppori as he spoke, "Poppori and I have been friends ever since we were young. We were quite the popular duo at school." "We were especially well known to the female fairies as the coolest guys in school." said Poppori, folding his arms and leaning back slightly onto Pop, "Though I still say that you were much more popular than me, Pop." "No, no," Pop responded, blushing at this comment, "you were just as cool as me." The duo smirked at each other. "Man, these two really are hams." Mirabelle said, breaking the moment and causing the two fairies to fall in humility. Everyone laughed at the reaction.

Pop and Poppori got to their feet again. "So anyways, have you seen my little sister, Candy?" Pop asked him. Poppori pointed to Miu's shoulderbag, where Candy's ears were sticking out. "Candy?" Pop growled at her direction. Candy's ears popped upwards as she heard her brother's call. She slowly crawled out of the bag to look up at Pop, who was frowning at her. "H-hi, big brother, kuru." she squeaked, grinning slightly. "Candy, what are you doing here?" he asked angrily, "What about your duties back home?" Candy jumped onto the table with the other two. "Candy wanted to play with Miu and all the other Pretty Cures, kuru!" she cried, throwing a fit, "Big brother always kept Candy busy studying day and night without break, it grew tiresome, kuru!" "Being the next queen is something not to be taken lightly." He scorned her, rubbing the top of her head, "You must understand that what I am doing is best for you."

"Wait," Poppori intruded in the conversation, startled by what he heard, "you mean to tell me that Candy is the next ruler of Fairytaleland?" "Yes." Pop responded, fixing Candy's ears so that it looked like a turban on her head, "I guess you weren't here when the final between the Smile Pretty Cures and Pierrot took place." "No, but I saw it from where I was before." Poppori responded.

"Candy," Dori gasped, "you never told us you were a queen." Candy giggled nervously in response. "So basically, your at the same level as Latias." compared Jackson, "You really are something special, aren't ya?" "Wait, hold on a minute!" Maddy cried out, ruffling the top of her head in frustration, "Way too many things are being said here, and we have no idea what's going on." She meant her and the rest of of those who weren't from the same world. "Yeah, we some more info about what the who-ee you're talkin' about." said Mirabelle, "So far, your sayin' more comfusin' stuff than an algebra test."

Miu and her friends looked at each other for a second before looking at Pop. "Maybe we should start by telling them our story." Miu suggested to him. Pop smiled in response. "Sure, I believe these people deserve the story. Do you have Candy's book?" Miu pulled a pink book from out of her bag. It had a gold, heart-like symbol on it, which had a tiara on top. Miu handed the book over to Pop, who placed it in an open area on the table. He cleared his throat. "This is the story of the Smile Pretty Cures."

**Chapter 2: The Tale of the Smile Precure**

Pop opened the picture book to the first page, revealing an island in the sky with a kingdom and castle. "A long, long time ago, there was the kingdom of picture books, Fairytaleland. Many cute fairies from picture books happily lived there. It was a peaceful country. But one day, the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, came attacking the land with his minions!" "The three main villains we had to deal with were Wolfrun, Ogred, and Witch Rina." Natalie said, pointing out their pictures in the picture book.

Pop flipped another page to reveal a beautiful, golden women with a large halo around her head. "The queen of Fairytaleland, Royale, fought to protect the land with her incredible powers. But the bad guys took the source of her powers, the Cure Decors, away from her. Pierrot the Emperor took them and transformed them into red cursed orbs, and gave them to his minions. These orbs had the power to latch themselves onto any object, and call forth an Akanbe." "Akanbe?" Jackson asked. "To put it simply, they are much like the Waruppin you had to deal with, only instead of dark gems on their forehead, they had big red noses." "Monster clowns." shuddered Reanne, "Those will give you nightmares."

Pop continued to flip to the next page. "The queen then used the last of her powers and sealed Pierrot, leaving the fight ending in a draw." Dori and her friends moaned sadly at this. "In order to revive the queen, we needed to collect the Cure Decors by defeating the Akanbe and purifying the orbs. If we collected enough Decors, and placed them into the Decor Decor case, the queen would revive, and peace would return to our land." "Sounds straight forward." nodded Ellie.

"But what about the enemy?" Maddy asked Pop, "Were they trying to find a way to revive this Pierrot fella?" "Yes," Pop replied, turning the page to reveal the three bad guys Natalie pointed out, lost in though, "They thought long and hard on how to do such a thing." He turned once again to reveal a new face. He looked like a court jester with a white mask. "A man named Joker, who led the trio, gave them the answer; by turning the Human World into a Bad End, and gather the Bad Energy in order to revive Pierrot." "Also straight forward." said Jackson.

"So what happened afterwards?" Dori asked, eagerly wanting to know the rest of the story. Pop flipped to the next page, revealing five different colored lights soaring down to Earth. "In order to stop their evil plans, the Queen sent out the miraculous lights to Earth." he continued. "But the queen told Candy this, kuru!" pipped up Candy, jumping in front of her brother, "She said 'Candy! Find the five Pretty Cures, kuru!' I said 'Leave it to me, kuru!' and I came here." "Sounds like a lot of fun for you." Latias giggled, "So what happened then?"

Pop flipped the page to reveal a picture of Cure Happy. "Hey, it's you, Miu!" Dori pointed out, turning to her as she giggled, taking the same pose as her picture. Pop flipped the page four more times, revealing Cure Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty. "You guys are all in there." Maddy said in astonishment, staring at all five of them, who all took the same pose as their pictures. "Candy was able to discover the five Pretty Cures," Pop continued, turning the page to reveal all five Pretty Cures together, "They formed a new team also known as..." "Smile Precure!" The five girls shouted.

Dori and the others stared in amazement at their group. "You know, we don't have an actual name for our group." Dori noticed. "I thought you girls would be team DoReMi?" questioned Jackson. "Yeah, but we should try somethin' else instead." Mirabelle replied, "Besides, that pretty much worked out when it was just me, Dori and Reanne. Ellie and Maddy don't have their names in it." "Yeah, I guess your right." accepted Jackson. "So, what do you guys have in mind?" Latias asked them. Dori and her friends thought for a little while. "The Beauty Precure?" Ellie suggested. "Dimensional Precure!" Mirabelle thought of. "Mobian Precure?" Reanne chose. "Majo Precure!" Maddy said defiantly. Jackson was thinking over the choices. "They all seem ok," he said, "but something doesn't seem right with them. What do you think Dori?" Dori, who didn't give an answer, was still thinking of a new name. "I'm not really sure." she answered, "I know we are all from a different dimension, we had powers there as well, all diverse, and that we are all sorceresses. I can't give an answer right now, but I'll think of something."

"How about we get back to the story." Latias suggested. They all stopped thinking and turned to the three fairies, who were watching them. Pop cleared his throat again before he flipped the page, revealing the five face the four enemies, along with what looked like various Akanbe. "The Smile Precures fought and won against the enemy, purifying Akanbe, and collecting the Cure Decors. Three times, they collected different sets of Decors. The first two times, the Decors gave their powers to the Precures in order for them to prevail over the stronger Akanbe they faced. They even postponed the revival of Pierrot a lot longer!" "Geez, guys must be strong!" Mirabelle commended them.

Pop flipped the page once more, showing three different pictures; Candy, a shiny egg, and a young girl, whose color coordination was like Candy, with a rainbow jewel on her chest. "During the final moments in the adventure," Pop continued, "Candy was transformed into the Miracle Jewel, a special gem that can make any wish come true. It was also the sign that Candy was the next ruler of Fairytaleland. The Pretty Cures and I fought hard against Joker and his minions, protecting the Miracle Jewel until it hatched. It was also thanks to the Pretty Cures hearts that reverted the three bad guys back to fairies again. Finally, during the middle of the fight, Candy was reborn." he pointed to the picture of the young girl, "but at the same time, Royale lost all remaining power she had left, and disappeared forever." "That's so sad." Reanne said sympathetically. "With the power of the Miracle Jewel, the Smile Precures and Candy fought an intense battle with Pierrot, who was finally revived. It was incredibly tough, but the Pretty Cures destroyed Pierrot for good, though the Miracle Jewel lost most of its power in the process. Without its power, the connection between the Human World and Fairytaleland would be severed, separating me and Candy from the girls." "But I don't get it." Latias intruded, "If the ties were severed, how are you guys here?" "Candy found a way, kuru!" Candy replied, jumping up and down in excitement, "Candy kept wishing on stars to see Miu and friends again, and Candy's wish came true, kuru! Now Candy can stay with Miu and friends forever, kuru!" "Hehe," chuckled Jackson, leaning back as he rubbed the underside of his nose, "who says dreams can't come true?" "We certainly don't." Dori answered, causing her four friends to nod in response. "Ever since then," Miu finished, "Everyday has been fun and ultra happy, all because we're all together like this, right guys?" "Yeah!" they all cheered in response, causing everyone to laugh at the Smile Precure's happiness.

"Sounds like an amazing adventure you girls had." said Latias, smiling at their group, "And now it looks like Dori and her friends are gonna have something like that as well." "Hey, we're not leaving them out!" affirmed Maddy, looking at Miu's group, "We want them to join with us. We think it would be best if we work together to stop whatever comes our way. We're friends, right?" Dori and Miu looked at each other, and smiled broadly, agreeing with what Maddy said.

"Speaking of which," Jackson interjected, drawing attention to Poppori, "How do you fit in all of this? Were you expecting to meet with Miu's group, or were you trying to find new Pretty Cures?" Everyone stared at Poppori, who was looking a bit sheepish at the moment. "Yeah, how did you know about this new danger that was coming our way?" Pop asked him, closing Candy's book and handing it to Miu, "I certainly never heard of new Pretty Cures revealing themselves in the archives at Fairytaleland. You start explaining yourself, Poppori." "I would," he started, "but I really don't know where to begin in all this. Much of it seemed like such a blur." "Maybe you should look into your book." Pop suggested. "Yeah, if Pop and Candy have a book each, surely you would have one." said Natalie.

"Hang on," said Ellie, "from what I remember, Poppori didn't come to us in a book like Pop did. He just popped from somewhere in the sky." "Do you know where your book is, kuru?" Candy asked him. Poppori looked down in shame as he said, "Unfortunately, I lost my book somewhere in Fairytaleland, and I don't know how to get back there again." "EEEEEEH?!" gasped Candy.

"No worries, my friend." assured Pop, walking over to his own book and started flipping through the pages. Finally, he touched one of the pages, and out came a deep-yellow book with a gold 'heart and star' symbol on it, exactly like the one on the Magic Dials. "My book!" Poppori exclaimed, rushing over and snatching it away from Pop's hands. "I found it near the edge of the kingdom." Pop explained to him, "I figured I would hold onto it until I found you." Poppori smiled at his friend. "Thanks, pal." he said to him, then he carried it over to the spot Candy's book was before. He placed it down, and started to look through it.

"Well, it seems like nothing is broken." he said out loud, a look of concern came across his face, "But there are several new pictures I didn't notice before." "That's because your story has just begun." Pop told him, and then he looked at everyone around them, "Whenever a fairy starts to go on a journey, a story is made for them in their book. This one must be for Poppori and you girls." he pointed to Dori and her friends. "For us?" she responded, looking at her friends, a look of surprise revealed in their faces. "How about you start by reading what the story has so far?" Latias asked Poppori. He nodded in agreement, and turned to the first page. "I guess now it's my turn to tell my story."

**Chapter 3: Poppori's Tale**

Poppori looked at the first page and realized where to start. He cleared his throat, and begun speaking. "There once was a kingdom called Fairytaleland, a land where fairies from picture books lived. One of these inhabitance was named Poppori, a fairy who dreamed of being a hero." "You wanted to be a hero?" Dori asked him. Reanne and Mirabelle shushed her as Poppori blushed in embarrassment. "It's a lifelong dream of mine." he stated, "I've always wanted to be someone people could rely on, someone who could save the day from any calamity. This story is probably taking place during the time the queen was asleep."

He flipped the page to reveal a picture of him standing in front of a familiar jester. "One day, a man by the name of Joker, who had already brought calamity to the land, approached me. I knew who he was, and saw this as a chance to defeat the Bad End Kingdom. I failed, though, and he jokingly threw me off the edge of Fairytaleland, hoping he would never see me again. I fell for what felt longer than it should have been, not knowing when it would end. I went unconscious, and when I woke, I found myself at the doorsteps to another kingdom, one that I've heard but never been to; Narratore Kingdom."

"Narratore?!" exclaimed Pop, cutting Poppori off, "But I thought that kingdom was hidden away!" "What's Narratore?" Miu asked them. "It is a place where fairy live as well." Pop explained, "However, it is basically the place where the picture book characters actually come to life. There are those who know how to cross it in Fairytaleland, but refuse to say how, or even show us. Some would say the land was nothing but a myth, a made up storyland." "Well, it's not." Poppori stated, "It was real, and I was stuck there. You see, when Joker blew me away, he didn't let me bring my book. Therefore I was stuck. However, I saw this as an opportunity to realize my dreams, so I began searching for a way to do so."

He flipped the page to reveal a picture of Poppori standing next to a blue fairy, who was carrying a silver-framed mirror. "I had found someone whom I would consider my best friend in all of Narratore Kingdom, Reflo. He was a student in history, and studied everything he could about Narratore, its beginnings, its stories, anything. He found it interesting that I, who didn't go the same crossroad as the other fairies, found a way to come there. He and I struck a bond of friendship, and for months, I spent my time with him, helping him in his research, understanding the land, and even learning a myth that would bring me here." "A myth?" Latias asked. "It was more of a premonition of what would happen in the future." Poppori corrected himself, turning the page to show a picture of him and Reflo standing in front of a stone tablet, "The tablet was written by a long-forgotten person, but it still stands in its' place. It said this:

_When seven containers of Chaos shatter, and the pieces of the container become coated in darkness, five lights of a different world will be discovered, and they will cast their magic to purify the light and bring hopes and wishes back to the hearts of people. They will face an enemy who will blacken the pages of the stories, shrouding the creation and imagination of people into chaos. They will be joined by five more lights, who will bring happiness into the future. Only the one whose heart's dream will never die will bring the ten lights to victory._

He looked up at the girls, who stared at one another. "You think we are the lights that tale is talking about?" Dori asked. "It's more than likely." Jackson answered, "I don't see any other people around here with hearts that are as bright and pure as you guys." "Candy believes it's them, kuru!" Candy pipped up. "But who is the person whose 'heart's dream will never die'?" asked Alice. Everyone thought about it, but they all came to the same conclusion; it could be anyone. It could be Jackson, Pop, Latias, Candy, Poppori, or even some random stranger they don't know about.

"Can you continue your story?" Latias asked Poppori. "Oh yes, of course," he stammered, and continued to flip the pages, "Reflo was obsessed with this premonition, wondering what it meant, and wondering who the savior was. He assumed that the ten lights that the tablet said were more than likely the legendary warriors; the Pretty Cures. One day, we watched through a giant mirror he created as the Human World was attacked by Pierrot. We saw the Smile Precures defeat him. I saw Pop with them." He turned to Pop, who stood there looking back at him. "I was extremely worried I would never see you again." Pop smiled at Poppori, feeling sort of bad for making him worry. "After Pierrot was defeated, Reflo and I assumed that it was all over then, that maybe the prediction was wrong, and that the girls stopped the calamity from happening. We couldn't have been more wrong."

Meanwhile, up in Neg-Chaos Kingdom, Maleficent and Khan were gathered together, playing darts in one of the castle rooms. "Grr," growled Khan, throwing a dart two circles away from the center, "curse those Pretty Cures. I can't believe that all five of them have appeared." "It is sickening to me, as well." Throwing a dart at the board, one circle away from the center, "I tried so many ways to stop them, but to no luck. By the way, where is the third general? He hasn't stepped up to the battlefield." "If I remember correctly," Khan reconciled, "He said he was on a trip, trying to do some battle training, he said." "Training, hah!" Maleficent barked, "I bet he is just lazying around somewhere, that oaf." "I couldn't agree more!" Khan cried, throwing another dart, which hit the center of the board, "Yes! Seems like I will go and teach those Pretty Cure a lesson they will never forget." He dashed away as Maleficent started grumbling under her breath.

Back at the house, Poppori turned the page once more to show a picture of a shadowy figure, grasping its' hands around the kingdom. "It was only a few days afterwards before tragedy struck. A man, who's heart was black and cold, appeared out of nowhere, and claimed the land for himself. He casted destruction throughout Narratore, and even poisoned three hearts with his powers." He turned the page to reveal three small fairies turning into three different people. Two of them were familiar to them. "That one's Maleficent!" Dori cried out as she pointed to her picture. "Yeah, and that one's Khan!" Maddy also noticed, pointing at the second figure." "I wonder who the last one is?" Ellie asked them, pointing to the third figure, who was blackened out. "It seems like his role in the tale hasn't come yet." Pop stated, looking at the book.

"So what happened next?" Reanne asked. Poppori turned the page to uncover the next picture, which was Poppori and Reflo running away from the shadowy figure and his army. "He attacked with a ruthless army at his command, and with his new generals, they led them all over Narratore. Reflo and I ran for our lives, heading towards the place the stone tablet lay. The demon followed us to the place. It saw the stone tablet, and attempted to destroy it. Somehow the tablet protected itself, greatly damaging him. Reflo decided in believing that this was the calamity that the tablet described, and that the only way of stopping it was to go to the Human World to find the five lights. He opened a portal using his mirror, but before he could enter, he was struck by an attack from the demon, who was slowly starting to weaken. I tried to bring him with me, but he told me to leave without him. He shoved me into the portal before I could help him. That was the last time I saw Reflo."

He looked up to see Dori, Miu, Reanne and Kairi starting to tear up. "That's so sad," Miu cried. "He was such a noble friend." Dori stated. "To think he sacrificed himself to save you!" Reanne said tearfully. "It didn't say he actually died." Kairi exclaimed, "There is still hope for him." "We hope he's alive!" they sobbed, hugging each other as they started crying.

Jackson, although sympathetic for Reflo's efforts, wasn't fazed as much as the four. "So he just pushed you into the portal, and that was it? No parting words?" "Actually," Poppori corrected, "I did promise one thing towards him. I said 'I promise you that I will find the Pretty Cures using everything you taught me, and when I find them, I will come back to save you!'. Afterwards, the portal closed up, and it felt like forever before it opened again, and I spun out of there, and that's how I met these girls." He pointed to Dori and her friends. "So that's why you were so grumpy that day." Maddy realized, "You were just worried for your friend, so you were in a rush to find them." "Poppori can be quite rude when someone is in his way." Pop explained to them, "He has been like that ever since I could remember." Poppori blushed in embarrassment.

"Does the book say anything about what this demon did next?" Miu asked him. Poppori flipped to the next page, revealing the demon, and seven broken gems. "In his haste to return his powers, the demon used the last of his energy to gather seven gems called the Chaos Emeralds, and shattered them into five parts each. He then embodied his own powers into the shards, making them the Dark Shards." "Sounds like he knew about the Chaos Emeralds beforehand." Jackson concluded, picking up the Chaos Emerald.

Poppori turned the page, where it showed the the three generals and a new face; a mirror with a blue, disembodied head floating in it. "He gave leadership to his newest subordinate, Cruel, and instructed him with this before he drifted off to sleep; 'Find the Negative Chaos of the Human World, gather it from the humans down below, and use it to revive me. Use the Dark Shards to create an army and wreak havoc down below.' With that, he fell into a coma, and the only way of reviving him was by means of the Negative Chaos. They brought him to Bad End Kingdom, where it was vacant, and seized control of it, turning it into Neg-Chaos Kingdom."

"So," Mirabelle said hesitantly, "What happened next?" Poppori flipped the page to reveal a picture of Cure Unity. "Hey, is that me?" Dori asked. "Sure looks that way." Latias replied. Poppori kept flipping pages, revealing Cure Balance, Crystal, Lunar and Spark. "Wow, so now we enter the story." Maddy said excitedly. "Is there anything else?" Ellie asked. Poppori flipped the page once more to reveal a blank page. "Huh, there's nothing there." Dori said, confused by this. "You must create your own story." Pop explained to them. "It is just like the Smile Precures; the pages were also blank for them, but as they progressed, they finished making the story. Now it's your job to do just that." "That makes sense." Reanne concurred.

Dori got up to her feet, causing everyone to stare at her. "Ok, gang!" she declared, raising a fist in the air, "Let's save this world, and restore its' hopes and dreams, just like the tablet said!" "I'm with you there," Mirabelle agreed, getting to her feet. "Let's do it!" Maddy shouted. "We can do it." Reanne stated. "This is gonna be fun." giggled Ellie. One by one, they got to their feet. "We'll help you guys all the way." Miu said defiantly as she and her friends got to their feet. "I know when not to take someone's spotlight." said Jackson as he and Latias got to their feet, "but I know when to help someone out. We're in!" "Candy will do her best, too, kuru." chimed Candy. "I won't be around a lot, but I'll help whenever needed." Pop stated. "You know my vote." Poppori said, looking admiringly at all the support.

They all placed a hand in the center of the circle of friends. "Ok then," Dori proclaimed, looking at Miu and everyone else, "Let's do it!" "YEAH!" They all yelled in unison.

**Chapter 4: The Team's Name Decided!**

Everyone brought any leftovers and dishes downstairs into the kitchen. Natalie decided to help Mirabelle with the dishes. Solanna forcefully had a flustered Kairi show off her manga drawings to Dori and Reanne. Poppori and Candy got to playing hide and go seek, Poppori being the seeker after all. Jackson and Pop got to talking about their ninja skills. Everyone else was talking at the dining room table.

"So tell me, Latias," Alice started, a fresh idea came to mind, "What are you and Jackson planning to do now?" The other girls at the table were also interested in that question. "You know, I'm not too sure." Latias replied looking at Jackson, who was admiring Pop's shapeshifting abilities, "I wouldn't mind heading home, and Jackson would, too. But we also wouldn't mind keeping an eye on your progress." "We don't mind having you guys around." Miu said kindly, "You guys seem to be a great couple, and you are both so excitable." "Plus, you are my manager at my new job." Ellie added. "Well, that is true." Latias considered, "But you know Jackson; he can't help but jump into the frey when he wants to. He is addicted to action." "That's an understatement." Maddy stated, staring at Jackson as he showed his Shadow Clone technique to Pop. "and will Jackson be the only male in our group, too." Alice reminded them, "Well, only human male."

Latias got to thinking about what to do next when she heard Jackson and Pop talk about something. "You know, there are other special abilities I can do as well." Pop boasted, pulling a single hair out of his tail. He flicked it at Jackson, who started to glow the moment he got touched by it. All of a sudden, Jackson disappeared in a sparkle of lights, and the next thing he knew, he found himself transformed into a fairy. His skin became pale yellow, his blonde hair was still curly on top of his head, and his swords were miniaturized and sheathed between his waist. "Wow!" he gasped, looking all over himself, "So this is what it feels like to be at your level. Gotta say, that's a pretty neat trick." "I did the same thing when the Smile Precures were at Fairytaleland." Pop told him, "The effects only last until you sneeze, though. You know, Poppori can do the same thing to you with his quills as well." "Really?" Jackson asked. "Only if he shoots one at you." Pop responded.

Suddenly, Latias had an inspiration. "Hey, why don't we do that for Jackson." she suggested to the other girls. "Turn Jackson into a fairy?" Alice asked. "Yeah, that'll work." Maddy responded, looking at Jackson in an amused way, "He'll be just like Poppori, so it will still look like it's just us girls." "Does he have to stay like that forever?" Miu asked Latias. "Not all the time," Latias corrected, "just for certain occasions. He and I can go back and forth through the Chaos Portal if we want, but if were out on the field with you guys, we'll try not to get in the way by transforming into fairies, and only fight when needed." "Sounds like a plan," said Ellie.

Suddenly, the girls heard a sneeze, and Jackson reverted back to normal. He was wiping the underside of his nose when Latias called to him. She and the others explained to Jackson the idea that came to mind. When they finished, Jackson scratched his chin, thinking on the idea. "Well, it could work." Jackson slowly said, "But the problem is that if there's a fight going on, and Pop and Poppori are not around to change us, what then?" "Try to restrain yourself." Latias said simply, "You really need to calm down from time to time." "Don't worry about a thing, Jackson." Miu reassured Jackson, "We're here, and we'll help out with Dori and everyone else. You could just tell us what to do when needed, sound ok?" Jackson looked at Miu's glowing smile, and started to relax. Something about Miu seems to calm people down when she smiles at them. "Well, I'll do my best." Jackson answered, knowing who's mission it really was. The others smiled at him. Latias gave Jackson a kiss on the cheek. "That's my husband." she stated, causing Jackson to blush.

Outside, Khan could feel the presence of the Pretty Cures inside the house. He inhaled slightly before bellowing, "Pretty Cures!" Everyone inside jumped at this shout. They dropped what they were doing and rushed outside. They saw Khan at the top of the stairs leading to the street. "You again!" Solanna scowled, "Didn't you learn your place last time?" "Last time, I wasn't this angry at you kiddies." he retorted, bearing his fangs as he stared at the team, "This time I will win for sure!"

Khan lifted his paw up into the sky. "Come, Darkness! Over-shadow the world in negativity!" A black bolt of lightning shot into the sky from his palm. All of a sudden, the sky turned dark yellow, the clouds turned black, and the sun disappeared. People on the streets fell in despair. "Now we know what you're doing." Maddy accused Khan, "You're using the Negative Sky to gather up the Negative Chaos around you so you can revive this so called 'master' of yours." Khan was taken aback. How did they know he was doing that? "Grr, and what if I am?" he asked. "Were gonna stop you, that's what." Mirabelle replied. Everyone pulled out their Smile Pacts and Magic Dials.

"Time we settle things here and now." Jackson mumbled, pulling the swords out. Latias sighed, seeing this coming. "Hey Pop, throw another tail hair at him." she ordered him. Pop gave a confused expression at first, but seeing the look on Latias made him realize what she was trying to do. He pulled another one of his hairs out and tossed it at Jackson. The moment it touched his body, he reverted back to a fairy. Jackson blinked a couple time before realizing what happened. He turned to the two behind him. "What did you do that for?" Jackson asked them. "Just a little reassurance." Latias answered, her arms crossed under her chest.

Khan, oblivious to this, pulled out another Dark Shard. "Come Waruppin!" he shouted. The shard's energy bursted out, and it hit the nearby mailbox they had. It grew to an enormous size, and it produced arms and legs. The face was placed on the lid of the mailbox. The red flag on the side of the mailbox was flipped up like an antenna. The Dark Shard placed itself on top of its' forehead. "WARUPPIN!" it boomed, making its presence.

"That won't scare us!" declared Miu, "Lets go, girls!" The other four nodded. They placed their Ribbon Decors into their Smile Pacts. "Ready?" said a voice. "_Precure Smile Charge!_" they cried in unison. "GO!" cried the voice again, producing a powder puff, "Go, go! Let's go!" They grabbed there powder puffs and went into their transformations. Afterwards, they fell from the sky and landed together onto their feet.

_"Twinkling, Shining, Light of the Future! Cure Happy!" _

"_The Brilliant Sun, Hot-blooded Power! Cure Sunny!_"

"_Sparkling, Glittering, Rock-Paper-Scissors! Cure Peace!_"

"_Courageous, High-Spirited, a Straight-Up Bout! Cure March!_"

_Snowing, Falling and Gathering, a Noble Heart! Cure Beauty!" _

They then shot through the twinkling night sky, leaving a color trail in their path. "_The Five Lights that Guide us to the Future!_" they chanted, flying into the bright light before landing with Happy in center, Sunny and Peace on each side of her, and March and Beauty on the far sides. "_Lets Sparkle! Smile Precure!_" they cried, striking their pose.

Dori and the other four girls stared in awe at this display. "Man, that is pretty cool!" Mirabelle said longingly. "If only we had a chant and name like that!" Maddy moaned. "It should have to do something with who we are." Ellie suggested. "Yeah, but what strikes out for us?" Reanne asked. Dori was thinking about all the connections they had. Her mind suddenly slipped towards the words on the tablet in Narratore, and some of the words suddenly came to her. "I got it!" she cried, causing the four to turn to her. She waved her hand over to them, and they huddled together as Dori was whispering something. "What are those girls doing?" questioned Khan, who raised the eyebrow. Jackson, Latias and the other fairies looked oddly at them. The Smile Precures looked at them in confusion.

Suddenly the girls broke apart. "Hey, not bad." praised Mirabelle, smirking. "It works for all of us." Reanne acknowledged. "I like it a lot!" Maddy cheered. "Then let's see if it works out." Ellie announced. "Let's go for it!" Dori declared.

All the girls scanned their fingers across the buttons before pressing the center. Their Dials rang twice. "_Precure Magic Call!_" they shouted in unison. "Magic Time!" said the Magic Dials. Suddenly, the top part of the Dials folded into four parts, forming into an X. A stream of light came out as it spun rapidly in a circle, enveloping them. They went into their transformations. Afterwards, they snapped their fingers in unison.

"_Pretty, Lucky Girl! Bonding the Hearts of the World with Magic! Cure Unity!"_

"_Golden Heart of Wisdom! Stabilizing the Light of the World with Magic! Cure Balance!_"

"_Unending Ambition! Shining the Gems of the World with Magic! Cure Crystal!_"

"_Unwavering Soul! Making the Dreams of the World Glow with Magic! Cure Lunar!_"

"_Passionate Spirit! Electrifying the Ideas of the World with Magic! Cure Spark!_"

Unity paused, preparing to try out their chant. "Ready?" she asked them excitedly. They connected their hands to each other as they formed a circle, facing outward. Lights shone down upon them, shining their colors. "_Gathered from a Different Dimension to Bring Hope to All!_" they chanted, as a line of light etched its way in the center of their circle, forming a star. The light bursted, and they lined up, Unity in center, Balance and Crystal right next to her, and Lunar and Spark on each end. "_Cast our Spell! Magical Precure!_" They cried, striking a pose.

They finally did it. They not only found a name, but a united chant as well. Unity felt giddy all over just by the feel of this. "Not bad." Jackson commended them. "Way to go, you girls!" Latias cheered over the excited Candy. Happy and Peace's eyes glittered in excitement. "Haha, that was amazing!" Happy bursted out. "You finally have a team name now!" Peace cried. "Take it easy, you two." Sunny said, concerned for her comrades. "So, the Magical Precure." March quoted, looking at their group, "What gave you that idea?" "Well, I just thought that we all keep saying in our chants that we want to help the world in some way with our magic, and that the tablet did say we would bring the hopes and wishes back again." Unity explained to them, "That was what I used to develop it" "Sounds like you thought that one out." Beauty said kindly, "I think that's a big success." The Magical Precures looked at each other, happily liking the praise they were given.

**Chapter 5: Magical Smile Combination**

"You really are a bunch of children." Khan growled at them, "Waruppin!" Waruppin leapt into the air and opened the lid his face was on. He started to shoot large letters at the Pretty Cures. They saw this and dodged instantly, leaving the letters stuck edge-first into the ground. "Get in the game, girls!" Latias called out to them, "You need to stop talking and start fighting!" Unity looked down and Latias, and nodded in response. "Uh, where's Jackson going?" Crystal asked, looking down as well. Latias realized Jackson was still a fairy, and she looked down to see something shocking.

Khan was watching the Pretty Cures land on the ground again, smirking slightly. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." said a familiar voice. Khan started to growl as he turned to face his opponent, but realized it was Jackson standing on the railing in his fairy form, raising both of his swords. Khan paused for a second, then bursted out laughing. "Grr-ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! What a joke!" barked Khan, "Is this what you look like now? It wouldn't even be a fair fight!" "Don't underestimate your opponent." Jackson told him, "especially if he is training to be a Sword's Master! But if you want, I can blindfold myself, then maybe it will be a fair fight." "You just said not to underestimate your opponent." Pop said quietly, not even sure of what Jackson was thinking. Latias sighed deeply. "I should've known." Latias moaned.

Khan growled at Jackson, frustrated at his cockiness. He summoned his two scimitars into his hands, and took a stance. "I'll make a fairy fillet out of you, swordsman." he growled. "Try me!" Jackson cried, and he leapt at Khan. They two were countering blow for blow with their swords, but Khan was bigger and stronger, and he shoved Jackson high into the air. Jackson stared down at him as he raised his swords. "_Blade Beam Barrage!_" Jackson cried, and he started to shoot numerous Sword Beams down at the tiger. Khan was doing what he could to block them all for a while, but then a brown, spiky ball came hurdling into his chest, knocking him backwards. The ball unfurled itself to reveal Poppori. Jackson landed on the ground next to him. "This guy is pretty strong in your state." warned Poppori, "Lets take him together." "Sounds like a plan!" replied a smiling Jackson, and the two charged at Khan.

Meanwhile, Happy, Unity and the others were staring up at Waruppin. The monster unfolded his lid again, and shot more sharp letters, this time at the house! The Pretty Cures gasped in horror when they noticed where they were going, and turned to see Latias and Pop leaping into the air in front of them. "Watch out!" the two pink Pretty Cures cried, but they had nothing to worry. "_Chaonas Barrier!_" Latias shouted, and summoned a semi-sphere barrier of bright pink energy around her. Pop used his shapeshifting powers, and transformed into a shield. The two worked together and stopped the attack. "Nice defense, Pop." Latias said to him. "Oh, thank you." stammered Pop, who blushed from this praise, "You are very good yourself." Latias giggled at this. Both Happy and Unity gave a sigh of relief, but then they thought of something. "Guys, pair a Smile with a Magical!" Unity ordered. They were confused at first, but realized what she meant. "If we work together, there's nothing that'll stop us!" Happy cried out. Everyone nodded in agreement and turned to face Waruppin.

Sunny charged in at first. She jumped at Waruppin, and the two combatants started slugging it out, countering blow for blow. Finally, Sunny avoided one of the monster's fists, and jumped backwards. "Here's an earful!" she cried, directing the attention to Lunar, who was at the same height as them. She inhaled deeply, then used her 'Songwave' attack, which she called it, sending a purple soundwave at Waruppin, causing him to fall backwards.

Everyone got to the street as Waruppin was getting back up. Crystal and March charged in next. They started to run as fast as they could around Waruppin, March leaving a green, gusty trail, and Crystal leaving a blue, glittering trail. With their combined effort, they stirred the wind around Waruppin, and he was pushed upwards by the small tornado they created. He was send hurdling into the sky. At the peak of his height, Waruppin saw Peace and Spark flying towards him, grasping their hands together. Electricity seem to emanate from their combined hands. "Taste our combined effort!" Spark cried, and both of them shouted, "_Thunderpunch!_" They slammed their fist into Waruppin, causing an electrical shockwave, sending him twirling backwards.

Waruppin flipped right-side up, and he made his Dark Shard glow. He produced what looked like a black bazooka, and took aim at the two girls. He fired a flaming package at them, but they pushed each other away to avoid it. Just as the package exploded in midair, Beauty and Balance rose up to meet Waruppin. "We'll take care of his weapon." Beauty stated. She focused for a few seconds before her Smile Pact released it's freezing snow. The snow was compressed into a ball, which gathered onto her right hand. With her free hand, she created a snowflake and she combined the ball and snowflake together into one. "_Precure Beauty Blizzard!_" She called out, shooting a freezing blast at Waruppin's weapon. The attack froze the bazooka up, and Waruppin was unable to fire it. Beauty turned to Balance. "Your turn, Balance!" she said to her. "Right," Balance responded with a serious face. She crossed her arms across her chest. "_Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu_" she chanted, and her Magic Dial started to glow. The energy enveloped Balance until it soared above her, forming a large, orange and white yin-yang symbol. She caught it, and curved it behind her back. "_PreCure Balance Throw!_" She cried, spinning in a circle before throwing the disk at Waruppin's frozen bazooka. The disc sliced it down the middle, destroying the weapon the monster just produced. "WARUPPIN?!" the monster shouted, wondering how they destroyed it so quickly, but then realized the two that destroyed the weapon were bearing down on it, their fists raised.

Down on the ground, Jackson and Poppori were skidding to a halt, panting slightly. They stared at Khan, who was also panting, having gone through a vigorous fight with the two. "Man, there's just no end to this guy!" Jackson whined, "If only I could go back to being human, I could beat him easily." Poppori stared at Jackson, realizing that it was the only way of stopping Khan. He looked all around him and saw a blade of grass. He quickly plucked it and raised it to Jackson's nose. "Hey, what are ya-ah-ah-achoo!" Jackson sneezed, reverting his body back to normal. "Huh?" Khan exclaimed, surprised at this sudden change of events. Jackson looked down himself, then he looked at Poppori. "Great thinking, pal!" he praised him. Poppori raised a paw at him, grinning.

Jackson looked straight ahead at his opponent, who was in battle position. "Time I introduce you to my Wind-Blade techniques." he said, forming a smile on his face. He then curved his swords on either side of his body, making him look like a two-bladed windmill facing upwards. "_Twin Wind-Blade Style: Titanium Tempest!_" Jackson cried, spinning like a top with his blades stuck out. He stirred up the wind so much, he formed a tornado around him. He started spinning towards Khan, who saw no way of blocking it. He tried to run away, but was sucked up into the slicing wind. As he spun in the tornado, he was being sliced up, yelling in pain, carried upwards into the sky until Jackson stopped his attack. He allowed him to fall down to the ground, cut up, but still alive.

Jackson was staring at his handiwork before him. Poppori was staring at Jackson admiringly. Suddenly they felt the earth tremble beneath them. They turned to see Waruppin falling onto the ground, having been punched down by Beauty and Balance. The two Pretty Cures landed next to the others as Happy and Unity stepped forward. They looked at each other, nodding in what must be done. Happy focused all the spirit she could muster whiles Unity chanted "_Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto_" The two charged up for their attacks. "_Precure Happy Shower!_" Happy shouted, shooting her heart-shaped beam. "_Precure Unity Wave!_" Unity cried, shooting her whip-like beams as well. The two attacks unified together and formed a large spiraling burst of energy at Waruppin, which exploded on contact. "WARRUP-IN?" it said, then it disintegrated. The gem on its' forehead then started to glow, then it shed off its' darkness to reveal it to be an emerald green shard. It landed into Latias' hands, where it lost its' glow afterwards.

Happy and Unity stood there, standing tall and, for the first time for Unity, not exhausted one bit. They looked at each other and realized one thing; even though they used their attacks, they weren't even phased one bit. Unity was wondering why it didn't exhaust her this time. Before she could continue however, she heard groaning. The group turned to see Khan getting to his feet again, coughing up spit, apparently in pain from Jackson's attack. "You..." he stammered, pointing a finger at Jackson and the Pretty Cures, "You insolent brats. How is it that my strength cannot defeat you?" "It's because you fight for the wrong reasons." Happy answered, stepping forward with Unity, in front of everyone, "You try to take the smiles and happiness from peoples hearts, but your intensions cause nothing but despair." "You try to take the magic of hope and wishes from peoples hearts, too." Unity added, "What you are trying to do to others isn't beneficial to all, whereas what we are doing makes people happy. For as long as we save peoples hopes throughout the dimensions..." "...and give them an ultra happy futures with one another..." Happy added. "...There is nothing that stop can our magical smiles!" they said in unison.

Khan looked like he was taken aback from their statement. The other watched the two girls, smiling for what they heard. Finally, Khan let out a loud roar, causing Happy and Unity to step back a bit. "Curse you, Precure!" he bellowed, "I'll have my revenge!" With that, he spun around and disappeared.

The sky returned to normal, the battle scars all around disappeared. Anyone who was around were back to their normal selves. All of the Pretty Cures turned back to normal. Jackson stepped up to Dori and Miu as they stood there, and placed a hand each of their shoulders. "Well said, girls." he commended them. Everyone got around the trio. Candy got into Latias' arms. Poppori went to the usual spot on top of Dori's head. "Say Jackson," Poppori started to ask, "Why didn't you try to finish him off? Surely you could've defeated him, and that would be one less general do deal with." "Because deep inside, there's still an innocent life." Jackson answered him, a look of concern on his face, "You said in your story that his heart was poisoned by the demon. If we can save that guys heart, we can't do that by destroying him."

Poppori looked at Jackson for a moment, then looked down, feeling sorry for what he said. He'd forgotten that it was innocent lives that became people like Maleficent and Khan, and felt shameful for believing that defeating them was not a heroic way. "It takes a few lessons to realized what it means to be a hero." said Jackson, knowing what he was thinking, "It took me a heck of a long time to figure that out, too." Poppori looked at Jackson, realizing he was being honest with what he said. Jackson winked at him, as if to say 'no need to worry'. He turned to the girls and Pop, and they were smiling at him. It was only at this point that Poppori realized just how many friends he had gained since he came here. He smiled at all of his friends.

**Chapter 6: Leave it to the Girls**

Miu, Candy and their friends decided to go back home. Pop went back to Fairytaleland. All the people left in the house was Jackson, Latias, Poppori and the girls. They were settling down in the living room after the battle, talking about what is the next step.

"Well, know that we have a team name, and team catchphrase," Dori started to say, "What will the next business in store?" "How about we find a business in store for us, the four who don't have a business to work at." Mirabelle suggested. "Oh yeah," Maddy realized, "apart from Ellie, the rest of us don't have jobs." "That's better than nothing." Reanne hastily said, trying not to hurt Ellie's feelings, "But you are right when you say we need a job." Ellie looked a little guilty at this, but she noticed Reanne's attempt not to disappoint her.

"Do you girls have any suggestions?" Latias asked them. They all pondered on the idea of a new job, but they couldn't come up with anything. They all shook their heads. Latias sighed. "Well, what say you Jackson?" Latias asked, turning to Jackson who was in one of the arm chairs. He wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. "Jackson?" Latias repeated loudly. Jackson looked up at the group, who all were looking at him. "Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" he asked. They stared suspiciously at him, all except for Poppori, who was taking a nap. "Hey, are you ok?" Latias asked Jackson. "Yeah," he mumbled, "I've just been thinking here." "About what?" Dori asked.

Jackson thought about what to say for a couple of seconds, then he looked at them all. "I'm going back home, to Mobius." Everyone's expressions changed to shock at this. "What do you mean by that?!" Maddy asked ecstatically, "Your actually going back so soon?" Poppori's eyes started to open, hearing what the conversation meant. "You're not gonna stay around here?" Reanne asked. "Nope." Jackson replied, getting to his feet. "But why?!" Poppori exclaimed, leaping over to Jackson, "You're such a strong person, and you easily stopped Khan before. If you stay around, we can defeat him and the rest of Neg-Chaos Kingdom without any problems!"

"That's just it." Jackson retorted, looking down at Poppori, "If I'm around, it will be easy." The others stared, confused by their words. Latias, on the other hand, started to see where he was going with this. "If the battle is too easy, and there are no conflicts to deal with, then what results will you gain from it? What lessons will you learn from simple success?" Jackson walked away from the others and stared at the window. "I think that it is your duty to take care of what must be done here." he continued, "You girls were chosen to take care of this situation, so I choose not to butt in. It will be tough, but I know you can do it. Besides, I think you already have enough help here." He turned back to the girls. "Miu, Solanna, Kairi, Natalie, Alice, Candy and Pop. You have those guys who care for you, just like you care for them." He then turned to Latias. "I'll leave you to take care of the girls in my place. You've been friends with them since the day you came to Port Mystic, and you are almost like family to them. Besides, you know how to restrain yourself." Latias nodded, understanding her duty.

"But what about you, Jackson?" Ellie asked, "Are you just gonna abandon us?" Jackson smiled graciously. "Don't be silly," he responded, "I'm not gonna abandon anyone of my friends. I'll come around from time to time, and Tails and I will study more on the Precure devices. As for the fighting and saving people, I'll leave that to the Magical Smile Precures." "Magical...Smile?" Latias asked. "Your two teams are united." Jackson answered, "I thought after what Dori said before, and that name just popped into place."

Jackson went over and picked up Poppori. "I think it's your time to shine as the new male hero here." Jackson told him, "You can do it, because you have the determination and strength to carry out this mission." Poppori looked at Jackson, who looked at him with a smile on his face and with determination in his eyes. Poppori thought about it for a second, thinking about what he promised Reflo, to what he felt when surrounded by all of the Pretty Cures and everyone else. It was through the feelings he had so far that made him decide to agree with Jackson and continue on. He nodded at Jackson. "I wish the best luck to you, pal." Jackson said to him. Poppori leapt out of Jackson's arms and onto the table. He thumped his chest as he said, "No need to worry about me, Jackson. I'll protect these girls with everything I have!" Dori, Latias and the other girls looked surprised at this gesture, then started to giggle. "Hey, I'm serious here!" Poppori cried, angered by them believing it to be a joke. Jackson grinned broadly.

About 20 minutes later, Jackson and the others were on the rooftop. Jackson raised his left hand, and his Chaeon symbol started to glow. He concentrated hard, and a Chaos Portal opened up before him. He turned back to the others, smirking. "Take care yourselves, guys." he said to them, "You know how to contact me." "Right," Dori said, holding out the laptop communicator she carried up, "We'll call you if we need anything." "Well, if my hypothesis is correct," Jackson said, "I might come back sooner than you think." "What do you mean?" Mirabelle asked suspiciously. "You'll soon find out." Jackson chuckled. He turned to the Chaos Portal and jumped into it. The moment he disappeared into it, the portal closed. He was gone.

Latias, Dori and the others stood there for a second, staring at the place Jackson disappeared to. Then Dori turned to her four friends behind her. "Ok, everyone." she declared, "Lets do what we can to prove to Jackson that we can conquer whatever comes our way, and bring happiness and hope to all!" "Yeah!" Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie and Maddy shouted. Latias smiled as she stared at the five friends before her cheering. Poppori, who was next to Latias, was staring at the girls before him as well, seeing the brightness on their faces. This was the beginning of a brand new adventure for the girls.

**Ok, now things are getting somewhere. Next, I plan on either completing Chapter 7, or going to the All Stars special. I don't know, but either way, it will take a while until the next ****upload happens.**


	8. Help from the audience

**Hello, everyone. Sorry I haven't been posting new stories a lot. I am getting back into college, so the time I have doing stories is minimal. Apart from that, I want your help on something. As you know, for 'Magical Pretty Cure', I have placed two known villains down, along with Kruel, yet in the sixth episode, I said their were three villains. You also noticed that I left it wide open as to who it should be. That's because I am stuck, and don't know who to pick. I have Maleficent from ****_Sleeping Beauty, _****and Khan from ****_Jungle Book_****, but as for the third one, I don't know. That's where you come in. I want you to submit a comment as to a villain character that would be great for this tale. The limits I have are that it should be from a classic story, a fairytale would be best. I know I picked a couple of characters from Disney, so you could think of that, too. Please submit your ideas, and I'll decided who would be best.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
